Love and Some Verses
by toxicbluecrayon
Summary: The sequel to "Our Lips Are Sealed". Edward and Bella overcome their painful and secretive past in order to gain something more. Can their new marriage last through more drama and hardships?///Read Our Lips Are Sealed first if you already haven't.
1. Good Day Sunshine

Love and Some Verses: The Our Lips Are Sealed Sequel

Chapter One: Good Day Sunshine

Part One: I'm Sticking With You

One Year Later - September 27, 2007

BPOV

I looked over the mountain of clutter that was strewn across our dining room table as I took a sip of my morning coffee: cream, ivory and rose bud pink fabric swatches, wedding invitation samples, floral arrangement invoices, and honeymoon itineraries created a chaotic sea across the polished dark cherry finish. I felt a worried sigh make its escape between my Dior Addict Rose Show lacquered lips as my to do list grew longer.

Our wedding was less than a month away (October 25th, to be precise) and I still needed to find a dress, schedule the rehearsal dinner, finalize the menu with Cora...the list just seemed to grow longer as the day grew closer.

Luckily, I had my stepmother, Deb, Aunt Amanda, Alice, Esme, and Rosalie to help me along the way; using their person experiences of marriage to make mine more painless.

A lot has changed in the past year since Edward and I relocated to Forks permanently. We managed to renovate our Cape Cod style home to its original luster within three months of buying it; only one room remained untouched. The 'nursery' across from our bedroom remained bare of furnishings, per mutual decision. We didn't want to rush (or jinx) anything. From time to time, Edward did use it as a temporary practice room for his band, The Cult Classics.

That was another change we didn't expect.

Shortly after our move, our friends: Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper, followed suit and settled along with us in Forks. Emmett and Rosalie were the first to arrive shortly after their marriage in June. Since then, Emmett has taken the job replacing Officer Peters at the police station alongside my father (who just ADORED Emmett and his crude sense of humor). Rosalie was now the proud co-owner of the Cullen & Whitlock Dressers, Inc. C&W was Forks' one and only special occasion dress shop focusing on customized dresses created by co-owners of Rosalie Cullen and Alice Whitlock.

Yes, Alice Whitlock. Another exciting and brash change for the scrapbooks.

Jasper and Alice also moved to Forks about a month ago after deciding that they wanted to raise their CHILD here. Alice had found out she was one month pregnant four months ago, shortly after accepting Jasper's hand in marriage. Jasper, being the old fashioned Southern gentleman he was raised to be, saw to it that they were married before anyone had known about the pregnancy.

Alice, now five months into her pregnancy, refused to slow down much to mine and Jasper's dismay. While Jasper kept busy as the new director of Seattle's Museum of History and Industry, Alice focused on creating new dress designs for the shop and became my wedding planner .

My mind prattled through all the changes the past year had brought until I felt a familiar pair of soft, warm lips caress the nape of my neck. I smiled against the lip of the coffee cup I just took a sip from before swallowing the warm liquid to respond.

"Good morning. I thought you left for the hospital already? You weren't in bed with me this morning..." I faked a pout as I watched Edward sit down at the table next me. He looked at the piles of wedding junk with a smile before clearing a spot for his morning bagel and coffee. He began pulling apart his bagel to take bites in between our conversation.

"Well...I was out in the garage trying to repair that damn Trimline 500 that we picked up at that antique store last weekend. You know, the one we picked up for your dad's birthday? The turntable isn't turning fast enough according to its settings. If it is any consolation, I would have much rather stayed in bed with you this morning...but yeah, it needed to get done before this Friday."

I nodded as I leaned forward to push some of his bronze bangs out of his eyes. Since our reunion, my father and Edward have been trying to improve their relationship. For the most part, it was improving at a gradual pace. The tension was still there, but Dad was honestly (with the constant encouragement of Deb and Aunt Amanda) to give Edward a chance. It wouldn't surprise me if Dad was Team Edward by next Christmas.

After all, Edward was a big fan of the Florida Gators too.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

I sighed and looked down at the wedding budget book I had made at the beginning of our planning. The current balance in red screamed back at me in distaste.

"Try nine grand and growing..." I slammed the leather bound register closed in effort to diminish my worries. Didn't work.

Edward's hand crept over to mine and squeezed it gently, "Baby, I already told you time and again, money is no object. Let me worry about the finances. Trust me, we are fine."

I shook my head to clear my worried thoughts before looking down at my watch. I felt my eyes grow big as I realized it was 7:49. I was supposed to be at the school in twenty minutes to set up for the day.

"Shit, I got to go. I still need to get the supplies together for third grade's lesson today," I jumped up out of my chair; nearly falling in the black Malano Blahnik heels Alice had bought me as a 'housewarming' gift. I grabbed my purse and briefcase before carefully running over to peck Edward on the lips.

"I'll see you tonight?" I began to make my way out of the dining room without waiting for a response. Before I could get too far away, he pulled me down in his lap. I cried out in surprise. I turned to meet his face; a smirk was splayed across it.

"You, my dear, are not going anywhere until you give me a proper kiss."

I laughed before leaning in to give him a softer, lingering kiss on his lips. His hand slid down my side to cup my black pencil skirt clad bottom gently. I moaned lightly against his lips as I pulled away; straightening his black tie and white lab coat before attempting to stand up. His hands moved to my waist in effort to hold me down.

"Edward...I really have to go..." I leaned in to kiss his jaw chastely before trying unsuccessfully to pull away. He was so stubborn sometimes.

He pulled me closer for another breathtaking kiss; allowing his warm hands to slide down to the hem of my skirt between my stocking clad legs. He toyed with the fabric for a short time before slipping his fingers under the hem and up to trace my left inner thigh. Even though our lips were still touching, I bit my bottom lip in mere effort to fight temptation.

He was going to be the death of me.

He chuckled and moved his finger tips higher to trace the panty line where my leg and core met. I let out a shaky sigh.

"Why don't you and I call in? I can always give you a doctor's note, Miss Swan. We can stay home...play doctor...maybe start practicing for E.J.'s arrival...Alice and Jasper has proven to us that it is never too soon to start..." His lips moved across my jaw and down toward my neck and began to apply open mouth kisses to my jugular vein. Reluctantly, I pulled away.

"Dr. Cullen, I have children to teach and you have babies to cure. Plus, we already discussed this last night, no baby making until after we are married and things have settled down. It's too chaotic for a baby right now. You agreed, remember?"

Edward sighed heavily against my neck before planting another gentle kiss. "I'm sorry...you're right. We better stop right now before it gets harder to agree with you."

I blushed and giggled lightly; moving carefully to kiss his temple. He let me go so I could stand up to retrieve my purse and briefcase. I straightened my skirt before leaning forward to kiss him once more.

"I love you, Dr. Cullen. Maybe if you aren't too tired we can schedule my 'weekly check-up' for tonight?"

He chuckled against my lips before kissing me again, "I love you too, Miss Swan. And yes...tonight would work fine. I'll be sure to bring home my stethoscope..."

I gently swatted his arm; resulting in him releasing a slight chuckle before I made my way to the back door located in the kitchen. Time to be a slave to the wage.

-----------------------------------------------------

Part Two: Be True To Your School

I pulled into the teacher's parking at Forks Elementary school fifteen minutes later. Once I killed the engine of my truck, I gathered all my stuff for the day and jumped out of the truck. I was, thankfully, on time. I quickly made my way across the threshold between the parking lot and the school; reaching the front doors in a matter of time.

I had only started working at the school as the music teacher a month ago with the recommendation of my stepmother. I enjoyed teaching my passion for music to children and found it to be more rewarding; more meaningful than my original plans of working as a sound engineer in some random record company or radio station. I was pleased with my decision to focus on my minor and graduate with a teaching certification.

Setting up for today's lesson plan was a breeze since there was nothing to set up except the CD player and mix CDs Edward had helped me make the night before. We were going to learn about the 60s music and dance scene today; an idea Deb helped me come up with the first week school started. Since today was Friday, I thought the kids can use a little down time and just have fun.

I put the first CD in the player and adjusted the volume as "Wooly Bully" began to play. I absolutely detested this song, but Edward insisted it'd be a hit with the kids when combined with the Hully Gully dance Deb managed to teach me at last Sunday's dinner...what a weird name for a dance.

I looked at the door quickly to make sure it was closed before turning back around to adjust the music on the player. I decided to practice the Hully Gully once more since I had to be able to teach it to a group of second and third graders later this afternoon.

I thought I was doing pretty damn good in the dance moves until I heard a familiar voice behind me gently correct one of my steps.

"Remember, you are supposed to grape vine three quick steps to the right; not two."

I jumped slightly in alarm at the surprise visitor. I turned to see Deb standing there with a pleasant smile upon her rather vibrant face, "Good morning, Bella. I was just stopping in to show you some hairstyles that I thought would go well with your veil, once you select one." She held up some bridal magazines; the pages marked with multiple pink post-its covered in her notations and commentary. Finally regaining some composure, I laughed and shut of the music before returning my attention to her.

"Good morning, Deb. I was just preparing for my afternoon class..."

Deb chuckled and nodded, "It looks good." She handed the magazines to me before taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of my desk, "I hope those hairstyles will give you some ideas for what to do for the wedding...they all seem to fit that princess theme you are going for..."

I'm sure Deb meant what _Alice _was going for. Since she took over most of the wedding plans, we have gone through various wedding themes: the traditional 50s themed wedding, a customary Catholic wedding (to appease his parents, for the most part), Camelot, the appropriate fall wedding, then finally the fairytale wedding.

I protested a fairytale wedding at first in fears of it being too corny, but then she explained her reasoning...

_"Bella...you and Edward's love story...it IS a fairy tale. The princess gets her prince and her happily ever after when she least expected it. It isn't corny at all."_

I smiled as her words came flooding back through my brain. Edward was certainly my prince charming and we managed, through all the secrets and heartache, to get our happily ever after.

My eyes darted back up to Deb and smiled in gratitude, "Thank you for everything, Deb."

She smiled and simply shrugged before reaching over to pat my hand, "What are stepmoms for? And don't say to lock you up in a tower or order you around like a maid or I'll be deeply hurt and will no longer acquiesce to a fairytale wedding..."

I laughed and shook my head, "Okay, okay. I'm keeping my wise cracks to myself."

She returned my laugh before leaning over to kiss my forehead gently, "You are the best, kid. I better get to my classroom before the wild bunch comes. Call me or e-mail me later with that menu and I'll get a hold of Cora. Oh! When were you going to go dress shopping? Thank god the bridesmaids' dresses are done...now, hopefully, we can find something for you..."

I leaned over my desk to look over my filled day planner for September. Alice and Rosalie were going to close the shop early tomorrow to begin the search through their inventory for 'the dress'. Even though I hate special treatment, I couldn't argue with them. I needed a dress...and fast.

I looked back up at Deb and smiled, "Well, Alice and Rosalie said we should be at the shop tomorrow by 3 to look at the gowns. Did you need me to pick you up?"

Deb thought for a minute before nodding, "Sure. I think your dad had plans with Billy and Emmett tomorrow anyway...fishing or something. I'll be ready by 2:30." She gave me a quick wave before making her way toward the door. I refocused my attention to the lesson plan in front of me: dance steps.

I heard the door open and then Deb's voice once more, "Oh, and Bella?"

My head whipped back up to see her smiling face peering between the door jam and the door, "Yes?"

"Remember, it's a slide step to the right when you first begin. Not the left."

--------------------------------------

Part Three: Do You Wanna?

Later That Night...

(WARNING: MLA (MAJOR LEMON AHEAD))

I had let myself into the near dark house through the back door; knowing that Edward would be home a little later. He had called me during his lunch break to forewarn me that he had a staff meeting with the pediatrics department at 5 and he was not entirely sure when it would be over. He knew that I hated coming home to an empty house, especially at dusk. It always creeps me out.

I dropped my bags carelessly on the foyer table along with my truck keys before making my way around the living room, dining room, and kitchen to turn on each light. Once all the lights were on, I went back into the living room to turn on Edward's, I mean, _our _Geturntable console that Edward had shipped back from Chicago at the early stages of his move. Flipping through the expansive collection of vinyl we've collected together, I selected Iron and Wine's 'Our Endless Numbered Days' to listen to as I cooked dinner.

I made my way back to the kitchen as the opening song, 'On Your Wings' began to fill the first floor of the house. After doing a quick inventory of our refrigerator, I decided to make chicken alfredo with a simple side salad. I laid out all my necessary ingredients and supplies before I began my work.

Twenty minutes and two glasses of white wine later, I was listening to 'Our Endless Numbered Days' again. I allowed myself to softly sway and hum to my favorite song on the album, 'Naked As We Came', as I finished cooking the chicken and pasta. The sauce was ready to pour and the salad was finished as well. I was on a roll...

Until a strong pair of arms wrapped themselves loosely around my waist; halting my sway. I would have been freaked out by this, but then I felt the tip of his nose followed by his lips nuzzle my neck. I grinned, "I didn't hear your car...sneaky. You're lucky I'm not brandishing a knife..."

His husky chuckle filled my ear as he nibbled on my ear lobe, "Oh, that would be dreadful. Sorry I'm late...what are you making?"

I released a shaky sigh as his tongue began to trace the shell of my ear; repeating this morning's actions. "Chicken alfredo, a side salad..."

My breath hitched slightly as his hands trailed up my stomach to my breasts. He cupped them gently and began to lavish them with a subtle massage. I purred as his husky voice filled my ear, "And dessert?"

"I haven't covered that yet..." I found myself murmuring as I turned to face him; his lips inches from mine.

He smirked crookedly before reaching behind me to turn off the stove top, "Well...I think I've got you covered...one condition: dessert comes first before the main course."

"What about dinner?"

He nuzzled my neck before selecting a spot to bite down on; eliciting a moan from my swollen lips.

"Food can be reheated, Miss Swan."

I giggled and felt the blush creep into my cheeks as he slowly began to pull me away from the stove and toward the island in the center of the kitchen. He quickly cleared the cold, black granite surface with the swift movement of his vacant arm; knocking bills, a bowl of fruit, and a cookbook down on the ground. He hoisted me up on the now cleared surface as I watched a bright red apple, bruised from the impact of the fall, rolled across the bleached hardwood.

"What in the world has gotten into, Ed-" I was ceased into silence as his lips pressed firmly, but not painfully, against mine. As his tongue crept across my bottom lip, his nimble fingers slowly unfastened each button on my white silk blouse. I felt my breathing regress from steady to staggered and uneven. Edward was the only person that ever had that effect on me.

He broke our lingering kiss as he worked the last button of my top; finally releasing it from the tiny hole in which it was confined. He pulled the blouse off and tossed it on the floor before reaching back to work on the button, clasp, and zipper that held my form fitting pencil skirt together.

He freed the button and clasp of the skirt before retreating back to my question that remained altered of an answer, "I missed you. You don't realize what you did to me this morning...how fucking sexy you looked this morning in these heels and this hot skirt...damn, Bella... I was late for work because of a freaking boner...I didn't tell Dad that though."

I blushed and lifted my hips up off the surface so he could pull the skirt down and toss aside with my blouse; leaving me in my black lace garter belt, black lace v-string panties, matching lace demi bra, my nude thigh high stockings, and my black heels. He appraised my body with a smile before leaning himself closer to me; his body in between my legs. I tilted my head to the side as his lips made contact with my left ear; I shuddered as his lips began to brush my lobe as he spoke.

"Mmm...I'm so hot for the teacher..."

I giggled again, "You are absurd, Dr. Cullen..."

"And you are an absolute minx, Miss Swan..."

With that, he gripped the back of my thighs and carefully dragged me to the ledge of the counter; giving me ample opportunity to take off my bra before reaching down to unbuckle his belt and unzip his black dress slacks. I decided to leave the white dress shirt and black tie alone...I always fantasized using his ties in our foreplay somehow. Might as well start now.

I was about to discard the heels until he reached down to take my ankles in his hands. He ushered my legs loosely around his waist, locking my ankles in place.

"Leave them on, love."

I smiled seductively at him before pulling his tie toward me so he would be closer to me; close enough for our lips to touch. Instead of kissing him, I slowly traced his warm lips with the tip of my tongue as I took one of his hands that were now resting on my hips. I took the hand and slowly led it to my hot, wet core; pressing his fingers to the delicate bundle of nerves hidden behind the black lace. I purred as I looked into his lust filled eyes.

"Mmm...Dr. Cullen...fix it...please...make the pain go away."

He grinned roguishly as he moved the triangle of the v-string away to expose my sex to him. He looked down between us and watched as two of his fingers slipped into my heated entrance. My grip on his tie tightened as he began to slip his fingers in and out of me slowly and easily. I moaned some as they curled into a 'J', hitting my exact point of need.

He moved his hand a little faster as he leaned forward to capture my lips. Between the kissing, he managed to break free long enough to continue the role play we had started.

"Miss Swan...fuck...you are so tight...is the pain going away, love?"

I gasped out in ragged, uneven breathes as his thumb made contact with my swollen clit; rubbing it in time with his thrusting. I couldn't tolerate sitting still as he continued to fingerfuck me, so I began rocking my hips against his warm hand. The heels of my Malano Blahniks dug into his lower back; gaining a pleasured groan from him.

"Mmm...fuck, yeah....god, that feels so good. D-do-on't s-ss-stop....umh....umh...."

I bit down on his shoulder as I felt my body contort and shake as I reached my climax. The walls around his slick fingers finally slackened their grip; allowing him to free his hand. I watched him bring his hand up to his lips; my juices glistening on his index and middle fingers. He slipped the fingers between his lips and into his mouth to be cleaned by his eager and oh so talented tongue. I shivered in desire as I watched him taste me. The very thought of him tasting me always made me hot...it was incredibly erotic.

"Mmmm...so delectable...what a wonderful dessert..."

He smirked as he pulled his fingers out of his mouth slowly. I couldn't take any more...I needed to feel him inside me...filling me up. I took his tie again and pulled him toward me again. To my surprise, he ducked his head before I had the opportunity to kiss him and went right for my pebbled right nipple. I whimpered as he suckled and gently bit the bud between his teeth; causing me to tighten my grip on the tie and to buck my hips against his pelvis.

I couldn't stand anymore. I needed him. Leaving him this morning was just as difficult as it was for him and I needed to be cured of this need.

I needed a fix.

I needed to be sedated by his very presence.

I allowed my lips to brush the shell of his ear as I whispered what I needed, "Fuck me."

"Hmm?" He murmured as he kissed across my chest to pay attention to my left nipple. I halted the move by tugging his tie semi-harshly so his face would meet mine. I was tired of foreplay. I wanted him now. My frustration caused my teetering voice to even out into an 'teacher' tone as I repeated myself, my lips touching his.

"Fuck me, Dr. Cullen...Hard...Now."

He grinned at my request. Since we went public with our romance, he has been encouraging me to talk dirty to him whenever we were alone together. I've always been hesitant about this in fears I'd sound dumb. Well , tonight he got it and I wasn't a bit shy about my word choices. I couldn't be shy about it if we were going to be man and wife, now could I?

"That's my girl..." He murmured as he leaned in to kiss me. I watched as dropped his pants and brought me closer to his hardness by my bruising hips. Did we really get that rough during the foreplay? I didn't feel any pain at any time. My questions ceased as I watched his length slip between my wet folds and into my center. As he began to pump in and out of me, I moaned and threw my head back. The tendrils of my chocolate brown hair escaped the bun that confined them this morning as he began to pick up pace; his tongue lapping at the sweat that pooled between the valley of my breasts before placing a tender kiss right in the center. His hands grabbed my bottom and brought me into him in rhythm of his hard, rapid thrusts. My fingers tangled themselves into his bronze locks as my heels started to dig into his back again.

He felt incredible without the condom. We decided to stop using them once I was on the pill again and I was just starting to get used to him on his own without that barrier. I allowed myself to moan once more as he began to hit a new sensitive spot. He looked up from my chest at me as I let out another shaky cry of pleasure and smiled seductively. I grinned back at him before pressing my lips to his swollen ones. Our kissing was interrupted with another cry from me as he began to rub my clit with his thumb again. I shivered as I felt my walls tighten around him; milking him with each responding thrust I returned. I shook hard against him as I came to my second climax.

"Come, baby..." I murmured into Edward's ear as I rocked harder against him. I wanted him to feel the very same pleasure he allowed me to have twice tonight.

Instantly, I felt him release himself; filling me up with his warm fluid. I allowed my breath to even out as he slowly slipped out of me. He leaned forward and kissed my heaving stomach, breasts, and nipples before meeting my mouth. I kissed him back gently; the fiery diminishing as the tidal waves of lust began to die down. We pulled apart only to nuzzle each other's noses. We both chuckled as we looked into each other's eyes.

"Wow...that was kinda random, wasn't it?" He grinned sheepishly as he ran his fingers through his sex hair. I couldn't help but blush and chuckle a little more at his boyish charm.

"Yes...but I like that spontaneous stuff...it's very hot."

He leaned forward to kiss me once more; wrapping me tightly into his arms, "I love you, Isabella Marie Swan of Forks, Washington."

I blushed as I pulled away, "I love you, Edward Anthony Cullen of Chicago, Illinois."

-------------------------------------------------

Part Four: Wouldn't It Be Nice

The next morning, I made double the pancakes, eggs , and bacon as Edward took his shower. Last night after our random lovemaking, we were too exhausted to even consider eating. We managed to clean up our mess before retiring to our bedroom for the night.

It was difficult to wake up this morning and leave the warm embrace of my gorgeous fiancé, but between Deb, Aunt Amanda, Alice, and Rosalie's constant phone calls telling me to get up and get dressed, I lost all interest in staying in bed quickly. I did, after all, have to pick out a dress today. There was no more time to put the task off.

Our plates were filled with food and the table was set by the time Edward sauntered into the dining room. I smiled as he brushed a strand of hair away before leaning in to kiss my cheek and the corner of my lips.

"Good morning, minx," he whispered playfully as he took his spot next to me. He looked over the plate with a grin before picking up a knife and fork, "This looks incredible, as always. I'm famished." I smiled as I watched him place a piece of banana pancake in his mouth. His lips curved upward.

"Mmm...perfection." He swallowed the bite before leaning forward to nuzzle my neck. I chuckled as I tilted my head to give him better access.

"I'd hope so. The bananas I used were rather bruised from your behavior last night," I murmured as I felt his lips press against the welt he gave me from his love bite the night before.

"Sorry, love. I will try to restrain myself in the future."

I shook my head with a slight smirk before reaching over to stroke his cheek; the morning stubble lightly scratching my palm. "Don't. Last night was wonderful."

He kissed my palm tenderly before pulling away to eat again. I followed his lead.

"So, today's the big day, right? Dress shopping?" He asked before taking a bite of his bacon. I finished sipping my chocolate mint tea delight before answering.

"Yes, Alice called this morning all excited. Evidently, they have the perfect dress for me. I'm, oddly, eager to get a dress today too. It feels more permanent...like it's really happening, you know?"

He smiled crookedly and nodded, "Yes, darling. I know exactly what you mean."

He leaned forward to kiss my lips, still swollen from last night. I nuzzled my nose with his as I took a deep intake of breath. He smelled of the Juicy Couture Dirty English body wash I got him for his birthday, coconut scented shampoo, mint toothpaste, and his Burberry Brit cologne. The combination was absolutely heavenly.

Our silent moment of content ended with the blaring of a car horn. Edward groaned before leaning in to kiss my neck, "That must be Emmett. He needs to get his tux resized...too small." He gently lifted me up and placed me back down in my own chair so he could stand up. He grabbed another pancake and a few more strips of bacon before leaning down to chastely kiss my lips.

"I love you. Get a mind blowing dress...and some hot lingerie to wear underneath it."

I thumped his stomach gently, earning a small "umph" before nodding. "I love you too, goofball. Have fun."

He winked at me before darting out our front door. I sighed as I looked over our near empty plates before stretching. I forced my tired body to stand up to collect the plates and begin cleaning up the morning mess. I didn't want to waste too much time on the domestics today since my schedule was pretty much booked from 10:30 on.

As I filled the dishwasher, I thought about last night. I replayed every word, every movement Edward and I exchanged. It just dawned on me that in a month, we'd be saying and doing those things as husband and wife.

And the very idea made my heart flutter.

A/N: Well, here's the very first chapter! I hope to crank out another in the next day or two. Let me know if it's good or an absolute let down by leaving a review, please! ;-)

Thanks and hope you like the sequel as much as you enjoyed "Our Lips Are Sealed". Lots more to come!


	2. Me and the Moon

Chapter Two: Me and the Moon

Two-thirty came quickly. Between the hours Edward had left up till two o'clock, I managed to get a lot done. I cleaned the house, finally sent the reception menu to Deb's e-mail to pass on to Cora, finished the table seating arrangements, and confirmed our final meeting with Father McMahon.

I was feeling more at ease; more prepared for our wedding day and for marriage itself. I was even looking forward to find the perfect wedding dress today.

Dad and Deb's house was buzzing with domestic activity when I entered it through the front door. ESPN reported football scores to an empty living room as a symphony consisting of the Beatles' Revolver coming from Charlie's study (which used to be my old bedroom) upstairs mixed with running water and clattering dinner plates coming from the kitchen. Pulling down the hood of my Catholic Central hoodie (a hoodie that I had found in the fifty cent bin at a Chicago thrift shop), I started making my way through the dining room and into the kitchen where Deb was standing at the kitchen sink.

Over the last couple of years, I grew quite close to Deb. Our relationship had progressed, slowly but steadily, toward one that only a mother and daughter would possess. Besides Alice and Rosalie, she had become one of my dearest friends. She had always put my interests beyond her own and I would find myself thinking at times how adverse it was that she never had children of her own: either with her first husband, Cameron, or Dad. I could safely say that I wouldn't mind having a baby brother or sister to spoil.

Deb finished washing the last dish before looking up, looking a little surprise to see me. "Bella! Goodness, I didn't hear you come in..."

I laughed a little, "With Dad upstairs jamming to stoner music while ESPN blares the latest sports crap, I can totally see why. Are you ready to go? I hope I'm not early..."

She chuckled as she dried her hands off with the nearest dish towel. "Your dad really loves that Trimline player you and Edward bought him. He won't stop playing all that vinyl he had kept in the basement. It's like living with a teenager...um, yeah, I should be ready in just a moment, dear. I have to run down to the laundry room and start the washer. Why don't you relax in the living room?"

I watched as she opened the door of the basement and quickly dashed down the stairs without tripping (lord, I wish I was that graceful) before taking her advice and going into the living room. I looked at the television briefly as it flicked images of basketball stars across the screen before I decided to shut it off. Charlie had always gotten on me about wasting electricity.

As a dimmer silence fell over the room with tones of Lennon and McCartney singing about here, there, and everywhere, I began to settle. As I waited for Deb to return I took advantage of observation: looking over every detail of change in the once dull living room. Since Deb's move, the house had been updated to bring it to life. It hadn't looked this pleasant since my mother passed away and I was sure if mom could have seen it, she would have concurred to the changes.

My eyes floated past the butter cream paint that warmed the walls and the crimson linen curtains before focusing deftly on the red brick mantle that was lined with family photographs and mementos that I never really paid attention to before. I moved closer to it; resting one elbow on its rough ledge and began to look over each photo and relic. There were lots of photos of me as a baby all the way up to the present. Among those were photos of my mom, her and my dad together, a photo of a young Charlie standing proudly alongside his parents at his police academy graduation , and a few photos from Deb and Dad's wedding that took place in the same church Edward and I had planned to exchange vows.

My eyes continued to gaze across wedding trinkets, anniversary gifts, crappy ceramic bowls and figurines I had made as a child. My eyes finally rested at the right end of the mantle. Before me, I saw what had to be Deb's newest installments: one item was a photo of Edward and I that we had submitted to Forks Forum with our wedding announcement. In the photo, Edward and I were sitting in our porch swing at home; his arms wrapped lovingly around me with his chin resting on my right shoulder. I sat gingerly between his legs with my hands resting on both of his forearms; my engagement ring glistening in the flash of the camera. My right temple rested against his left as we both smiled for the photographer. I had made sure to wear his favorite powder blue cashmere sweater that day for the picture and allowed my hair to flow freely down my shoulders and back. Normally, I hated my photographs, but this one was an exception. It was, by far, my favorite.

Next to the photo was a lavender plate glass invitation that Alice had given the each member of our wedding party in advance as souvenirs. Alice had seen the idea in some British wedding catalog and just had to get some. I smiled slightly as I ran my finger tip carefully down the etched border of ivy; reading over the verses Edward and I had chose together for the invitations:

_Because you have been with us through the good times and the bad, we,_

_Isabella Marie Swan  
and  
Edward Anthony Cullen  
_

_would like you to join us on the happiest of days. The road to get here was long and hard but, just like Cinderella, today we get our Happily Ever After!_

_Saturday, October 27th  
2007  
at 2:00 P.M  
St. Anne's Catholic Church  
511 Fifth Avenue  
Forks, Washington 98331_

I smiled as I read and reread the invitation; marveling at its perfection. I allowed my fingertips to graze the fingertips of the castle that was etched in the bottom left corner before letting my hand drop back down on the mantle. I turned toward the entry way as I heard footsteps; fully expecting to see Deb. Instead, I saw my dad in his Saturday best: a blue and grey flannel, white t-shirt, and a pair of motor oil stained jeans. I was so wrapped up in the wedding fantasy that I didn't notice the absence of Lennon's crooning. I smiled slightly and gave him a small wave, "Hi Dad..."

He smiled weakly at me as he came closer to look at the wedding invitation and photo too. He sighed as he reached forward to pick up the photograph in his weathered hands for closer inspection. He smirked some as he shook his head, "Wow...I never thought I'd see the day...my Bella is all grown up..."

I watched as his eyes continued to look down at the photo in silence. His brown eyes finally met with my curious ones, "Bells...are you absolutely sure this marriage is what you want? You don't need to rush into anything if you are uncomfortable..."

"Dad, seriously...this is what I want. What's up with you? I thought you were starting to like Edward..."

He cut me off before I could finish, "Bells, I do. He is a great kid...sure, I'm still mad that he messed up with you the first time around, but I do like having him around. I just want to make sure you are happy...that you are ready."

I sighed, feeling a bit guilty for jumping to conclusions like that. "Dad, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get all catty. I just...I want your approval. This is what I want. I want Edward."

He pulled the corner of his lip up in a subtle smile, "Bells, I approve of anything that makes you happy...as long as it isn't illegal..."

I thumped him in the stomach gently before giving him one of those special hugs we rarely exchange, "Thanks Dad..."

He rubbed my shoulder blades paternally like he used to when I was a little klutzy girl with scraped knees and bruised elbows. I pulled away as I heard Deb's sneaker clad feet squeak across the polished hardwood floor.

"Ready, Bella?" Deb straightened her purse strap as she walked into the living room to kiss Dad goodbye. I smiled as I watched my father affectionately nuzzle his nose against hers and silently hoped that Edward and I would be just as affectionate at that age.

I nodded before hugging my dad once more. He gave us both a small wave and a "Have fun" as we made our way to the front door and out to my truck.

-------------------------------------------------------

At the Dress Shop...

I had already tried on four wedding dresses with no luck whatsoever. They were either too puffy, too plain, too sparkly, or too...tasteless (a.k.a. slutty). I was beginning to lose all hope in finding that dream dress and seriously was considering just wearing the cream suit set Aunt Amanda had bought me for my college graduation last spring. I sighed heavily as I began to shimmy my way out of the mermaid cut gown that made me feel more like an overdressed Vargas pin-up. I was really beginning to feel crummy as thoughts of my fast approaching wedding without a claimed wedding dress raced through my tired mind.

"Bella, calm down. We have one more dress left to try on and if you don't like that one, we can always go out next weekend to find another one," Alice's voice chimed through the strained air of the dressing room. I looked at her through the triple paned mirror with trepidation. She encouragingly smiled at me as she rubbed her swollen belly affectionately with one hand as she held up the last dress. I prepared to cringe, thinking I would hate it at the rate this was ill-fated excursion was going. I turned around for a better look at the final gown.

I was floored.

The gown as perfection; absolutely radiant. It was a ballroom gown, like I had always imagined my wedding gown to since I was a little girl; long before I met my soul mate. It's skirt billowed out like a puffy ivory cloud made of sheer fabric and lace appliqués that lined the trim of the corset. The corset was very "Edwardian" (no pun intended) with its matching white boning that formed a modest hourglass figure. The edges were lined with small ivy-like trimming. The front body of the corset was white lace, but the back and sides held a hint of eroticism with sheer fabric replacing the lace. A white satin bow laced up through the center of the back, tying at the base of the wearer's spine. Was it possible to fall in love with a gown?

Alice smiled as she scaled my reaction. "See, I knew you'd like this one. It was designed to mimic the style of the Victorian era, but it still has some modern flair. It's perfect for a fairy tale wedding. I also found this wonderful veil with a tiara that just flows..."

I reached out to touch the gown before meeting her gaze, "May I try it on?"

Without hesitation, she handed it to me with a grin, "Please do. Yell for me or Rose when you need assistance.

I watched as she left the room so I can have some privacy as I switched out of the monstrosity gown and into the beauty. I managed to tighten and tie the corset backing on my own with a bit of determination. I finally turned to look in the mirror and gasped at the vision before me...the gown was absolutely exquisite and highlighted my best features: the hourglass frame that accentuated my waist, the push-up effect of the corset that gave the illusion that I had ample cleavage. My tendrils of mahogany hair flowed down my back.

For the first time in a long time, I didn't feel plain. I felt incredibly beautiful.

I heard a light tap on the door and turned around to be greeted by a smiling Rosalie, "Oh Bella...you look like a princess..."

I felt the blush stain my cheeks as I smiled at her, "Do you think Edward will like it?"

She came closer to take my hands in hers, giving them a gentle squeeze, "He is going to LOVE it. You look beautiful. Now, let's go show your stepmom and Alice how angelic you look."

Before I realized what I was happening, I was being showcased to Deb and Alice. They both gushed in unison as Rosalie forced me to twirl in the middle of the storefront. I finally was allowed to stop the twirling when I threatened to throw up from dizziness. Alice ran over to take my hand in hers to drag me over to a nearby chair to sit.

"Do we have a winner?" Alice asked as she took a seat next to mine. Her eyes sparkled with hints of excitement and anticipation. I watched as she rubbed her stomach once more through the thin white linen top she was wearing. I met her eyes again and smiled, "Yeah...I think so."

" I knew you would love it...the lace on it is so exquisite. It sort of reminds me of Charlotte or Peter's christening gown I just picked up last week at that vintage store in Port Angeles..."

Deb chirped in with a hint of confusion, "Peter or Charlotte?"

Alice laughed and ran both of her small hands down her stomach, "Those are the names we are thinking about for the baby. Jasper wants to keep the gender a surprise until he or she is born. He is so excit...oh! Oh! Bells, the baby is kicking...wow, I was hoping he or she would eventually do it for you. The little stinker only does it for his or her daddy...feel!"

She grabbed my hand and immediately placed it on her round stomach. A minute passed and then without warning another kick connected with the palm of my hand. Another fluttering kick met my palm again as I stared at her stomach in amazement. Then, without careful thought, I began to regret my decision to not have a baby right away like Edward had wanted. At the time, I thought that it'd be better to wait to try.

I have to admit, too, that I have envied Alice's surprise pregnancy since she first told me. Even though there was a part of me that was concerned with having a baby so soon into our marriage, there was also that part that wanted to begin right away and that knew that we were ready: physically, mentally, and emotionally ready to have a baby.

As another kick met my palm, I made a decision; a decision that required me to break down the walls of everything I used to believe was customary. It was the kind of decision only a future Cullen, full of optimism and spontaneity, would make.

I was ready to step forward.

A/N: I know...I am totally slacking. Truth of the matter is:

1) Been VERY busy and I was a Jack's Mannequin concert on Tuesday. It's kind of hard to write in a mosh pit.

2) Major writer's block.

There you have it! :-) Hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint. If it does...I'm sorry. Let me know what you think in a review so I know what you all are thinking. Feel free to suggest ideas too! :-)

Still need to personally reply to questions asked on Our Lips Are Sealed and I will also be working on the profile photos (including wedding dress, stuff from OLOS, etc) next for you all to enjoy.

Thanks for reading and for all the amazing reviews. You all rock! :-)


	3. I'm Ready

Chapter Three: I'm Ready

After dropping Deb off, I quickly drove home with the anticipation to talk to Edward. Even though I was worried that he had since changed his mind about having a baby so soon, I was also excited just to let him know that I was choosing to let my guard down.

I was sad to see that his panhandle motorcycle wasn't in the garage when I got home. I recalled him saying that he might go for a drive after the tux fitting was through. Since he discovered Forks and the vast country roads, he has been making time in his crazy schedule to ride his panhandle over the brand new silver Volvo he had bought in Seattle just three months ago. There would be times I would ride with him as well; gripping tightly to his leather riding jacket as the green landscape flew past us.

I would sure miss the rides once I became pregnant.

I stepped into the quiet house and began turning the lights on as I made my way to the bedroom to take a shower and to dress into something a little more comfortable...something that would maybe inspire Edward, if he hadn't changed his mind. Once I made it back to our bedroom, I began searching through the cherry oak dresser Edward and I had bought together at a yard sale when we first moved into the house. After going through numerous satin and lace items( almost all of them being gifts from Alice and Rosalie). I finally settled on one of my most recent purchase, a sheer black satin stripe chiffon baby doll with cotton candy pink polkadots. It was from the new Betsy Johnson line and had a striking retro feel. I also came with a black mesh and pink ruffled t-back thong. I was considering on saving for the wedding. Edward hadn't seen it yet, so it seemed like the perfect time to show it off.

I showered hastily and ten minutes later, I was dressed in my satin black kimono robe with the baby doll underneath. I finished drying and curling my hair before putting on some very light make-up with shaking hands. I was more nervous about tonight that I was at my college graduation, during my first kiss, or when Edward and I first made love. I prayed for the strength to overcome my fear before he came home.

I sat down on the piano bench in our living room; resting back slightly on the edge of the piano keys of his Baldwin piano that his parents had given him as a graduation present and waited anxiously for the sound of his panhandle. Twenty-two minutes and forty-nine seconds later, I heard the sound of the panhandle engine purring and gravel crunching underneath the tires. I nervously stroked loose strands of my hair back in place as the engine was killed and waited in silence as his black low-top Converse (the same pair he always wore for riding, house repair, and mowing the lawn) echoed against the wood floorboard of our backyard porch until that halted at the kitchen door. Seconds later, the door opened and he stepped inside as he pulled of his jacket and shoes. His bronze hair was windswept and glittering with raindrops from a starting shower. I quietly cleared my throat, causing him to look up from putting his shoes in the closet by the door. He smiled crookedly at me and winked, "Hey baby doll, I thought you were already asleep."

I smiled nervously, "I just got home and I wanted to wait before you came back."

He strode over to me and crouched down to kiss my lips; allowing his cool hands to slide down my sides to my hands that were resting in my lap. He cupped them gently as he nuzzled his nose against mine, "I missed you, baby. Did you find a dress?"

I smiled a little as I thought about that gorgeous wedding gown that I left at Dad's and Debs'. I nodded as I rubbed his chest through his simple black t-shirt, "Yes, it's beautiful. I missed you too, Goose."

He smiled warmly at the pet name I had given him in respect to the letter he had written me when he came to Forks. He rubbed my arms as he traced his lips against my jaw. I shivered as I let out a breathy sigh. I intertwined my fingers with his as I found the words that I needed for my request.

"Edward? I kinda wanted to talk to you..."

He smiled against my neck in mid-kiss before nodding, "I'm all ears, darling."

"Well...um...." I paused as I began to get nervous again. He chuckled as he played with my curls.

"Bella, just say it. I can't read your mind, you know. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong...it's just...well...I was at the dress shop and Alice and I were talking..."

I paused to catch my breath and to squeeze his fingers between mine gently in effort to keep from shaking.

"And...?" He countered with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Well...something incredible happened. We were talking and she got quiet because the baby was kicking. She let me feel it and...oh god...Edward, it was the most incredible experience. Feeling that little creature that her and Jasper created together, just because they were in love...just kicking lightly against my palm; it's tiny foot imprinting in Alice's skin...it got me thinking..."

"What about?" He whispered encouraging as I collected my thoughts. My eyes, originally downcast and focusing on my sweet pea pink nail polish on my toes, finally looked up to meet his anxious green ones. I bit the corner of my bottom lip as I began again.

"Edward...I know I said I wanted to wait...I was so hell bent on it...but all I could think about as I felt those little kicks was how I wish it were me...you and me...having our little E.J. or Audrey...I wanted to feel that kick like Alice could. I have secretly wanted to try for awhile, but I kept pushing it back...I know your parents have brought you up to believe in the Catholic tradition..."

He scoffed, "Bella, I may have been brought up Catholic, but come on. We aren't even married yet and we have sex. I swear like a sailor. Baby, if this is about my parents, all they want is to see me...us...happy..."

I sighed, "I get it...I understand that, but...I was so worried because we are just starting off...and I thought you wasn't really interested in trying so soon...but I just...I feel ready. I checked my birth control and I only have two more pills left...I want to stop taking them...I want to try...but only if you wan-"

His soft, warm lips pressed carefully against mine as his hands trailed behind me to cup my bottom; pulling me into him with my legs on either side of him. I purred against his lips as his hands slid back down my hips to the back of my exposed calves; allowing his fingertips to trace small patterns into my smooth skin.

He pulled away a minute later and rested his forehead against mine, "Bella, it's never too soon to try. I've noticed how you have been acting lately, you know. I notice how you idle by the baby department every time we go run wedding errands at the Seattle Macy's. I notice how you gush over Alice's ultrasound photos. I notice how you smile each time you see a baby on the street, in a magazine, or on television. I knew for a long time, Bella, that you wanted a baby, but I wanted you to come to me. I wanted it to be on your terms. Bella, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. Yes, I'm ready," As the words fell from my lips, I knew I was too. I watched as Edward's hands moved to cup my face; his thumb tracing my bottom lip. I kissed the calloused pad slowly as I waited for his response.

"Well...let's make a gosling, little goose..."

A smile slowly crept over my face as the words sank in, "Really? Darling...are you sure? Do you mean it?"

He smiled coyly as he slowly moved his hands down my neck, across my breasts, and right down to the belt of my robe. He began to untie the knot, "Oh, why not."

I giggled, elatedly, as I watched him untie the robe and pull it apart. He took a sharp intake of breath as he pushed the robe off my shoulders to spill onto the floor. He groaned huskily as he allowed his eyes to trail up and down my body.

"Oh fuck...Bella...when did you get this?"

"A few weeks ago...it's Betsy Johnson...do you like it?"

He grinned sexily at me before leaning in to kiss my pebbled nipples through the thin fabric, "I think I need to send a thank you card to Ms. Johnson for creating such a sexy nightie. You look amazing, as always."

He sucked my covered left nipple into his mouth; dampening the cup of my baby doll. I moaned as I arched my back against the keys of the piano. D sharps and E flats echoed around the room as my shoulder blades pressed into the cool keys while Edward moved to the next nipple. His hands trailed down the sides of my hips to the edge of the baby doll and in a swift movement it was gone. I watched as he threw the nightie across the room onto the nearby coffee table before leaning in to kiss my swollen lips. I moaned as I lifted my hips so he could easily remove my panties. The fingers of his left hand slid in between my legs and began to trace my wet slit. I purred as I watched two of his fingers trace the slit once more before disappearing into my wet folds. I moaned as I watched him pump in and out of me. He gasped, "Fuck, you are so warm, tight, and wet. I love touching you; pleasuring you."

Reluctantly, I reached down to pull his hand away. Before he could protest, I tore off his shirt and quickly undid his belt buckle and jeans. He finally took a hint and started to help abandon his clothes. He stood up and quickly kicked off his jeans and black silk boxers. Once he was naked, he kneeled down in front of me; staring deep into my eyes before leaning down to press his soft lips above my navel. The kiss lasted a minute or two; giving me ample time to run my fingers through his silken hair. I felt so much love for him at that moment, so much devotion.

"I love you," I murmured as I tried to catch my breath.

I felt him smile against my stomach before he kissed it once more, "And I love you..."

His kisses trailed back up to my body to my lips as he hooked my legs around his waist. As we kissed, tongues gliding together, he scooped me up. He stood up abruptly without breaking our kiss and laid me down on top of the baby grand piano. The heels of my feet clattered against the keys as he carefully spread my legs apart so he could position himself at my sex. I looked at him with want and need after we pulled apart from the intense kiss. He smiled crookedly at me as he moved closer; the tip of his cock caressing my slick folds.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He whispered as he massaged my sides and hips.

"I want this..."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss me once more, "Audrey if it's a girl?"

I blushed, "After your twin sister...would your parents be offended?"

He kissed my bottom lip before shaking his head, "No...it's perfect. I would love to have a little Audrey... or E.J. Whoever comes first."

Without further delay, he slid inside me: filling my empty space. I moaned out and arched my back. My heels and curled toes haphazardly played across the keys as we moved together rhythmically. My left hand, once tangled in my hair, moved down my body to clasp his left hand; its thumb massaging my clit.

His pumping grew more frantic as time went on. We kissed, licked, and suckled each other's exposed skin; moaning at the tastes of our perspiration mixing together. It wasn't long before we were crying out into each other's mouths as we climaxed together; his seed filling me. For the last half of our lovemaking, I had been sitting upright with my arms grasping his shoulders for dear life. Exhaustion overwhelmed me as I reluctantly slipped out of his arms and fell back onto the piano top. I moaned out as I felt his lips scatter sweet kisses full of emotion across my stomach. I watched with tired eyes as I stroked back his damp hair from his brow.

The last thing I recall hearing before I let my eyes slip closed was Edward's angelic voice, whispering against the skin right below my navel.

"Good night, our little gosling..."

A/N: So, there you have it! I posted Bella's dress and other wedding details on my profile for your viewing enjoyment. :-)

Please review and tell me what you all think? Was it good or a letdown? Let me know! I appreciate all the reviews I've been getting! Thanks for your support!

I'm hoping to post the next chapter soon.

Thanks again! :-)


	4. Waves and the Both of Us

Chapter Four: Waves and the Both of Us

Disclaimer: Don't own the Twilight Saga, Rolling Stones, Ipod, Betsyville, Jack's Mannequin, etc.

***One Month Later (The Night Before the Wedding)***

BPOV

I tossed one of Edward's Rolling Stones t-shirts and a pair of his black pinstripe boxers into my paisley Betsyville overnight bag Edward had bought me as a birthday gift a year ago along with my ipod filled with songs from Jack's Mannequin ( a current favorite of mine), Something Corporate, The Beatles...just to name a few. I figured the music would ease my frantic mind as I tried to fall asleep tonight.

Rosalie was hosting a small sleepover at her house tonight; against my protests. Both her and Alice bantered me with the old wives' tale on how it was bad luck to see the other before the wedding. Such bullshit, in my not-so-humble opinion. I groaned in frustration as I zipped the bag closed and plopped down on the foot of the bed, wishing Edward was here and not working late at the hospital. We had not seen each other since this morning at breakfast and not being near him most of the day just plain sucked.

I sighed heavily as I thought back on the past month. After some careful thought, Edward and I decided to go ahead and try to get pregnant. This turned out to be, so far, unsuccessful but incredibly fun. We 'practiced' as often as our schedules would allow: in the hospital elevator, in his office, on the Baldwin, on top of the Volvo, in the shower, at the dining room table (that was this morning), and even on his '48 panhandle...that was incredibly sexy. I had stopped taking my pill the night before I asked him if we could have a baby. I cannot tell you how many pregnancy tests or ovulation tests I had taken since then: a couple even being false alarms. I also cannot tell you how many times I cried when the tests would come back false or how I felt that I let Edward down each time I watched him smile sadly at every new pregnancy test. Seeing that one blue line rather than the two always disappointed me.

After a while, I was worried that something was wrong with me. Edward scoffed at this initial reaction; insisting that these things took longer than a month and that the stress of the wedding was just making it harder to conceive. He remained encouraging with each false alarm and always mentioned that we could try some more during our honeymoon. Being that he was a doctor, I started to listen. He would know, after all.

My thoughts came to a halt as Alice beeped the horn on her new 2008 Lexus LX 570 SUV out in our driveway. Jasper thought it'd be best if they got a more 'kid friendly' car before the baby was born. Alice even agreed; her reasoning being that you can fit a car seat into the backseat of a Porsche that easily. I grabbed my bag along with my lime green Jack's Mannequin tote full of hair products, make-up, and other bridal supplies before clicking off our bedroom light and exiting the house. I pouted as I made my way to the car; opening the front passenger door to see a glowing Alice, six months into her pregnancy and looking radiant.

"Turn that frown upside down, Mrs. Cullen! Rosie and I have so many plans for you! Tonight is going to be stellar! This afternoon, I went to the grocery and got loads of junk food and that Dirty Dancing board game! Oh! And Rosie rented all our favorites: Ever After, Rebel Without A Cause, Ed Wood, SLC Punk, State Fair..."

I rolled my eyes at her enthusiasm with a slight chuckle before taking my seat and shutting the door, "Alice...breathe."

She groaned as she began backing out onto the road, resting one hand on her belly protectively and the other on the steering wheel. Her eyes remained bonded to the road ahead of her as she began to scold me for spoiling the mood, "Bells...be reasonable. This is your last night as a _single_ woman. You are going to get married tomorrow...you're lucky that your bachelorette party doesn't consist of booze and male erotic dancers, you know."

I laughed gently, "Alice, you are acting as if I'm going to die tomorrow. You don't seem to get it. To me, bachelorette parties are designed for those who are sad to see the passing of their single days. I couldn't be more happier to have mine behind me. See? It's a wasted effort. I should be with Edward tonight..."

"Ha! Bella, you can live a night without Edward and his overactive sex drive. Besides, it is bad luck to see the mate before the wedding..."

"Bitch, please. As if that were true."

A silence passed between the two of us for a few minutes. I was afraid that my blunt sarcasm had hurt Alice's already delicate feelings. Just as I was about to apologize to her, she shocked me with an outburst of chiming laughter.

Between giggles, she bellowed out, "...'Bitch, please'?! Boy, you HAVE been hanging out with your Aunt Amanda too much!"

I smirked at the comparison before nodding in agreement, "Yeah...I guess that I have..she and Deb have been coaching me on married life. They both use that phrase a lot in spousal arguments, evidently...usually they get laughed at afterwards."

Alice's laughter continued to rage on for another ten minutes before baby Peter or Charlotte kicked brusquely as if in a silent protest to cease and desist our lewd conduct. We managed to drift into nonchalant conversation about things that had been going on in our lives. Edward and I had decided to keep our attempts to get pregnant a secret until we received that confirmation; especially from Charlie, who has frequently mentioned that getting pregnant before marriage was just plain unacceptable. He often would ramble on and on about this to Edward at our Sunday dinners; unsuccessfully trying to strike fear into him with added references pertaining to guns...

...the Cops Dallas special, the Beatles' Happiness is a Warm Gun on repeat, Gunsmoke's marathon on T.V. Land...

Any other man would take heed to this odd behavior, but Edward found it morbidly amusing.

It took so much painstaking effort not to tell anyone about our plans, especially my best friend. Alice would be tickled pink by the very idea of our babies being so close in age. I could only begin to imagine the play dates that she would plan for them. If Audrey and Charlotte were to come first, it'd be tea parties, fashion runway, and makeovers. If it were E.J. and Peter, it would be trucks, cops and robbers, and possibly Star Wars...a secret obsession of Jasper's that only a handful of people know about. I had only found out about the obsession by error when I found a replica of the Luke Skywalker light saber from Return of the Jedi under his dorm room bed. Now, every time we got ready to part ways, I would whisper in his ear, "May the force be with you."

That pissed him off at first, but over time he let it slide.

My thoughts drifted from one thing to another until we reached Alice's 1927 craftsman style home on Maple Avenue. Jasper's sour cherry red '66 Ford F-100 was not in its usual parking space and Rosalie's 2008 white BMW had taken its place. I looked over at Alice with curiosity.

She flipped the ignition off and turned off the headlights before unbuckling her seat belt. She looked at me and smiled sadly in response to my unspoken question, "I had to make a sacrifice too, you know. Jazz and Em are holding Edward hostage for the night at your house. Now, don't freak. All they plan on doing is watching Jasper's collector's edition of Band of Brothers, playing Resident Evil, and helping Edward around the house so you have a worry-free honeymoon."

I sighed and nodded, "Okay, okay..."

I watched as Alice got out of the car before following suite; grabbing my bags in the process. Alice, even though her middle had expanded double its normal size, still moved with grace and velocity that matched Tinkerbell up the front walkway and through the front door. I carried the bags at a zombie pace, tripping every so often on the cracks between the bricks. Once I was in the house, Alice showed me to the guest room located on the first floor by the back of the house. Rosalie's room was right across from mine. The room had a 1920s shabby chic feel to it: sweet pea pink, summer fruit punch red, spring green, and butter cream yellow was the palette Alice had selected when decorating this room. Cream colored lace curtains framed the windows and a sunny yellow, not too ostentatious, flanked the walls with white trim. The white Ethan Allen queen sized bed was neatly made to five star hotel perfection with its goose feather pillows basked in white Egyptian cotton pillow cases and floral print patch quilt. It was like stepping onto the set of Anne of Green Gables.

I set my bags in the guest closet where my wedding dress, honeymoon suit, veil, and other items for tomorrow were located before heading back out into the living room. Rosalie managed to convince Alice to ditch the Dirty Dancing board game; saying that we should practice my vows while enjoying the 1970s version of The Stepford Wives...how original.

After filling our stomachs with pizza, Fanta orange, and candy, we wrapped up our third and final movie, SLC Punk. By this point it was nearing two o'clock in the morning and I was feeling tired. With the wedding prep starting early in the morning, we decided it was best if we retired for the evening.

We said our good nights before heading to our individual rooms. I quickly stripped out of my faded jeans, Smiths t-shirt, and bra before pulling on Edward's Rolling Stones shirt; skipping his boxers and just leaving my candy apple red lace boy shorts on instead. I allowed myself to drown in his delicious scent before crawling in bed. I laid back against the soft pillows before putting my ear buds from my Ipod in my ear. Scanning through the numerous playlists, I finally decided on Matt Nathanson's _Some Mad Hope_. The first song from the album to play was, appropriately, "Wedding Dress". The song was depressing as hell, but absolutely beautiful. Before I could even think about tomorrow, I could feel my body drift off into a deep slumber.

-----------------------------------

_It was dark blue..._

Soft lips pressed against the hollow of my ear as the final piano keys of track six on the album 'Everything In Transit' came to a close. I murmured the final lyric as warm hand cupped my naked breast underneath the t-shirt I was wearing. At first, I thought I was dreaming.

Then the hand abandoned my nipples and slid down my body and into my boy shorts. I could feel my lips shape into an "O" as the warm hand cupped my sex protectively for a brief moment before sliding two fingers in between my folds, collecting my fast producing juices. The moan that left my lips had woken me to find that this was not a dream. Someone's lips was pressing to the nape of my neck as someone's fingers had begun to fingerfuck me in a careful method. I turned quickly to find Edward's coy smile meet me.

"Edward Anthony...what are you doing here? How did you get in?"

His grin widened before he gently shushed me. He kissed the corner of my gasping lips as his fingertips rubbed my g-spot, causing me to shake, before murmuring, "Through the window. I missed you and I thought I'd come see you. It cost me $200 to bribe Em into letting me sneak out. Besides...we can't miss a night of practice."

My breaths became staggered as I looked down in the darkness to see Edward's hand work my pussy; stretching the lace of my panties out with his thrusting knuckles. I smiled seductively as I fought back another moan. I bucked my hips in rhythm to Kill Hannah's 'Ten More Minutes With You' as Edward sucked on my shoulder through his t-shirt that I was wearing. It didn't take long for me to cum hard on his fingers. I felt him grin widely against my upper arm as he thrust his fingers into me once more. I shivered as he slid his fingers out of me, pouting some as he pulled away, but I was relieved to see that he was pulling away to get undressed. Once he was naked, he laid back down on his side; his front pressed into my back. I felt his hands skim down my sides to collect the hem of his shirt in his hands and pull it off my body. His hands rubbed my stomach and heaving breasts as I leaned back into him, hesitant.

"What if Alice walks in?" I murmured, nervously looking at the door.

"Well...she can watch...I'm joking! I'm joking...I guess that means you'll have to be quiet, Mrs. Cullen," I giggled and purred lightly as I turned my head to kiss him. "Mrs. Cullen...I love it."

He grinned and nodded, "I know, I do too...now, Mrs. Cullen, let's try to make a gosling." He looked deeply into my eyes before kissing me once more; the ear buds of my Ipod slipped out of my ears, but the music was still audible as Edward's nimble fingers hooked themselves around the damp crotch of my panties and swiftly pulled them down halfway down my legs. Spooning me, Edward finally slid his hard member deep into my wet core as the Beach Boys' "God Only Knows" played lowly. I buried my face into the pillow to stifle a moan as he began to pump in and out of me. His hands cupped my flushed breasts before he allowed his index fingers and thumbs to pinch my nipples into hard peaks. Panting I reached down to take his left hand into mine, bringing it up my lips so I could kiss and suck his fingers as he kissed up and down my upper spine. Once I got his fingers wet, I led his hand back down my body and pressed the two moist fingers to my clit in encouragement. He took the hint and began to rub the aroused bundle of nerves, eliciting a quiet moan from my lips before I stretched my head back to kiss his lips.

Our lovemaking remained steady and slow. We both didn't want it to end because we knew that as soon as it ended, he'd have to head home before Jasper caught on to his and Em's agreement. After twenty minutes, I started to shake as I felt him throb and twitch inside me; tickling my taunt walls that enveloped him. We both rode out our collective orgasm in careful ease.

We held each other in the dark; our breathing and heart rates slowing back down to normalcy as Something Corporate's 'Cavanaugh Park' murmured from the ear buds that were lying between our heads. I leaned forward to kiss him once more, "Thank you for coming."

He grinned, stroking my hair back, "You are welcome. I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward."

He kissed me once more before standing up to get dressed, "I better go...you need to sleep. I'll see you at the altar?"

I leaned up to kiss him again, "I'll be the one in white."

He smiled once more before getting down on his knees at the side of my bed, moving forward to kiss below my still naked naval tenderly. He would do this every time we made love. I blushed as I watched him press his lips to my stomach once more; my hand stroking his matted hair. I felt his lips move as he whispered against my skin.

"Little gosling...if you are in there yet, good night. We love you."

He looked up at me with a boyish smile, "Good night, Mama Goose."

I giggled quietly, "Good night, Papa Goose. Drive carefully please?"

He nodded and kissed my forehead before walking across the room. He looked at me once more before climbing out the window; his Converse landing deftly in Alice's flowerbed. A few seconds later, the Panhead's engine kicked on and I could hear him drive off into the night.

I got dressed into my pajamas again before laying back down. Instead of retreating back to my pillow, I buried my face into his pillow that he used while here and deeply inhaled: cocoanut shampoo and Dior Fahrenheit filled my senses. His heavenly scent had become my lullaby, lulling me slowly into slumber.

As I allowed my eyelids to close, I reached down to rub my lower abdomen; silently hoping Audrey or E.J. was settling in.

"Good night, baby gosling...hope you are here with me."

A/N: Love it? Hate it? Let me know with a review! ;-) I hope it was worth the wait these last few days . I also hope it wasn't too fluffy.

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! You all are amazing! :-) Check out the new additions (the characters' houses, cars, etc. on my profile - more to come)! I am hoping to have chapter five up tomorrow if things go well.


	5. Once Upon A Dream

Chapter Five: Once Upon A Dream

It was nearing two o'clock on a (rare) sunny Saturday afternoon, but it wasn't just another weekend for me. Instead of wearing my p.j.s around the house with a bowl of Cheerios, I was walking around in a dressing room at St. Anne's in a magnificent ballroom gown; sipping on a glass of white wine in a desperate attempt to calm my nerves. It was the weekend that Edward and I would become husband and wife.

I took a careful sip of the white wine as Rosalie fixed my tiara and veil while Alice took photos to add to the scrapbook she was putting together. I smiled nervously as Rosalie looked me over in pride, "Bells, Edward is going to be floored when he sees you. You look stunning. Positively glowing!"

I blushed, "I wouldn't go that far, Rose, but thanks."

I looked in the full length mirror behind her; checking my hair and make-up for flaws. Alice had gotten me up at 5:30 this morning to get started on my hair and it definitely was worth the hour loss of sleep. My long, mahogany hair had been delicately curled and piled up on my head; a few tendrils escaping down my exposed back. My make-up remained natural; creams, light rose, and blush complimented my chocolate brown eyes and pale skin. I smiled at the woman staring back at me; in absolute shock at how good I really looked.

I couldn't wait to see my Edward.

Alice snapped another photo before reaching forward to fluff my skirt, "Are you nervous?" She smiled at me through the mirror as I continued to admire their work. I chuckled and shook my head, "No...not really..."

Rosalie grinned, "Bella is getting her prince charming...aw!

"Can it, Rose..." I laughed slightly as I lightly nudged her arm.

Before Rosalie could rebuttal, the door of the dressing room popped open. Deb and Dad peeked their heads in, "Bells, are you decent?" My father's quivering voice filled the room.

I chuckled, "Yes, Dad. Come in."

My father stepped in with Deb on his arm. They both smiled briefly at Rosalie and Alice before setting their attention on me. Their faces were filled with awe as they looked over each detail of my make-over. Deb smiled at me with hints of motherly pride, "Oh Charlie, isn't she just beautiful? She looks like a princess."

Charlie grinned at me before looking down at Deb to see her wiping away a few stray tears, "Yes, she looks gorgeous. Bells, your mom...I know that she'd be proud."

I felt a few tears prickle my eyes as I thought about my mom. Last month was the anniversary of her passing and it had been a difficult time for reflection. Edward was so kind and understanding even though timing was stressful: with the wedding and his new assignments at work. His support kept me strong as I grieved her loss all over again that week of the anniversary of her death. This attention made me love him even more, if that was at all possible.

Dad must have seen my tears; he came over and enveloped my body with his arms like he used to when I was a little girl. I felt his warm lips against my left temple for a brief moment before he pulled away. He smiled at me as he quickly, but carefully, pulled my veil down in front of my face.

"Well, Bells...it's time. Are you sure you want to do this?" He murmured as his own eyes began to water. I reached up and gently rubbed his rough cheek.

"Daddy, I want this more than anything in the world. I'm ready."

He smiled and quickly nodded, "Okay...okay...then we should get going before Edward thinks you changed your mind."

---------------------------------------------------

My father tucked my arm under his as we approached the double doors of the cathedral where Edward and I were to be married. My bridesmaids: Rosalie, Angela Webber (a friend from high school), Aunt Amanda, and Alice had already taken their places in front of us. I looked down at my dress and bouquet of light pink and cream roses mixed with baby's breath to fix any last minute flaws. Dad just chuckled and patted my hand as if to say "calm down". Just as I was about to double check the ribbon holding my shoes in place, the wedding march, Canon and Gigue for 3 Violins & Continuo in D Majo by Pachabel, began to play. The ushers opened the doors, bathing us in the warm glow coming from the white taper candles that lined the aisle and altar. I took a nervous breath as Alice quietly counted out each person's step. Slowly each bridesmaid and their escort took a step forward per Alice's calculated direction. At last, it was our turn to walk down the aisle.

Dad's hand rested on mine as he led me slowly down the aisle covered in pink and white rose petals that the flower girl had scattered on her way to the front pew. I looked around the pews; noting our family members and friends with a nervous smile before looking forward. Right in front of me, Father McMahon stood alongside Emmett (the best man), Jasper, and Edward's college roommate, Seth Clearwater; but most importantly, Edward was standing there. He looked incredibly sexy in his 1900s period tux that he had been insistent in getting even though Alice was pessimistic about it. His face and those bright green eyes of his glowed against the candlelight that flickered throughout the cathedral as he waited patiently for me to join him. When our eyes locked, he let out a shaky sigh and grinned widely; his eyes appeared to be watery from where I was standing. I smiled warmly at him as I stepped up onto the altar beside him. Dad unlatched our arms and hesitantly rested my shaky hand on top of Edward's relaxed one. He looked up at Edward for a brief moment before letting out a careful sigh. Before leaving to take his seat with Deb, I could have sworn I heard him mutter the most famous lyrics from the Beatles' "Happiness Is A Warm Gun": _Bang, bang. Shoot, shoot._ I prayed that I was just imagining things.

Father McMahon began with going through Song of Songs 2:8 - 10, the responsorial Psalm, Homily, and the Rite of Marriage. It felt like it took forever for us to reach the exchange of vows. Thank god (no puns intended) that we decided for a shorter, condensed Catholic wedding ceremony.

Father McMahon collected the one item that we would be using for our vows from Emmett: the velvet red privacy cord from our second 'date' at the Riva Club at Navy Pier. Edward had asked the owner, a close friend of his family's, to give him that cord shortly after we announced our engagement. Instead of using the customary rosary for our binding vows, Edward that it'd be more symbolic to use a token of our romance.

I watched Edward smile at me warmly as Father McMahon began to bound my right wrist to his left. Once our wrists were secured together, Father McMahon began walking us through our vows: starting with Edward.

"Edward, you may begin reciting your vow of unity."

Edward kept his eyes locked with mine, licking his lips before speaking, "Isabella, I, Edward Anthony Cullen, tie myself to your faithfulness, bind myself to your wishes and goals, and connect myself to your heart. We are forever bound in love and loyalty, and I promise you all of myself as your friend, as your partner, as your husband. This bond between us will never break, even if it is stretched and strained sometimes, my promise is for life. I am yours always."

I smiled as I allowed a tear to escape my eyes; moved by the vow and how eloquently he recited it. He smiled crookedly at me as he reached up toward his eye with his free hand to wipe away a few of his tears. I mouthed, "I love you" to him; making his smile widen more.

"Isabella, you may begin reciting your vow of unity now."

I nodded nervously and took a deep breath before looking back up into Edward's glistening green eyes, "Edward, I, Isabella Marie Swan, tie myself to your faithfulness, bind myself to your wishes and goals, and connect myself to your heart. We are forever bound in love and loyalty, and I promise you all of myself as your friend, as your partner, as your wife. This bond between us will never break, even if it is stretched and strained sometimes, my promise is for life. I am yours always."

As we had rehearsed the night before, Jasper untied the cord around our wrists before handing the rings we had blessed earlier that day forward to Father McMahon, who then handed my wedding ring to Edward.

" Do you, Edward Anthony Cullen, take Isabella Marie Swan, to be your lawful

wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer,

for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death do you part?"

Edward's grin widened, "I do." Edward slowly took my left hand in his as he slowly slid my wedding ring in place.

Father McMahon smiled at me as he handed me Edward's wedding band. I handed my flowers to Alice, my maid of honor, before taking my oath.

"Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take Edward Anthony Cullen, to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death do you part?"

I returned my smile to Edward as more tears of joy began to fall down my cheeks. This was really happening! I cleared my throat and whispered, "I do." I took Edward's left hand in mine and carefully placed his wedding band on his finger. He stopped me gently as I began to let go of his hand; not wanting me to let go just yet. He smiled down at me as Father McMahon finalized the ceremony.

"By the power vested in me by the State of Washington, I pronounce you husband and

wife. What God has joined together, let no man put asunder. You may kiss the bride, Edward."

Eagerly, Edward released our hands and reached up to lift my veil. I prayed that my make-up held through my tears. I blushed as he smiled warmly at me before leaning in to connect our lips in a slow, gentle kiss. I allowed my hands to rest on top of his shoulders as his arms wrapped around my waist; resting his hands on the small of my back. We stayed that way until Emmett's booming voice filled the room.

"Dude, get a room...OW! Why did you hit me, Jazz?!"

I chuckled as I reluctantly pulled away. Edward and I turned toward the guests upon the direction of Father McMahon.

Father McMahon rested a hand on each of our shoulders as he cleared his throat, "Friends, it is my honor to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."


	6. Just Like Heaven

Chapter Six: Just Like Heaven

Part One: Do the Panic

The ride to Laurel Creek Manor where the reception was going to be was silent, but enjoyable. Edward and I didn't really need to exchange words at this point in time. Our kisses, nuzzles, and caresses were enough to express the endearment we were feeling at that very moment. We both got the best gift imaginable: each other. That's all we wanted too.

It wasn't until we were half way there when Edward decided to initiate a conversation. He kissed the hollow behind my ear as his left hand caressed my stomach lovingly. I pulled my eyes away from the scenery flying passed us to look down at his hand as it made soothing circular motions across the lace of the corset bodice; the small diamonds in his wedding band sparkled in the rare sunlight. I smiled as I felt his warm breath sweep across the plain behind my ear; causing my pearl teardrop earring to shudder slightly. I reached down to place my hand on top of his, following it was it continued to stroke.

"So, how have you been feeling? Any signs yet?" He murmured as slowly broke another kiss behind my ear. I purred as I shrugged, "Not really...I feel about the same."

"Maybe with the wedding behind us, things will begin to happen..."

"Hmm, perhaps...but what about if there is something wrong?" I allowed my biggest fear to come out in the open again and by the look on Edward's face, he wasn't too pleased. It wasn't that I was annoying him. It was the fact that I was worrying so much about it. He sighed heavily as he stopped rubbing my stomach, but kept his hand gently pressed to its center.

"Bella, we've discussed this so much. It's natural for us not to conceive right away...this is something that is out of our hands; something that requires a lot of patience and time. You'll see..."

I sighed, feeling a little more emotional as I thought back on these past two months of trying. Edward and I made this, besides the wedding, top priority in our busy lives. We stocked up our towel closet with pregnancy tests. We read endless amounts of books and visited websites. We even went out to by an ovulation monitor. Still, nothing happened and my fears that something was wrong with me continued to grow.

I blamed a lot of this paranoia on James' attack. Ever since Edward and I got together, I had become more worried that James had damaged me in more ways than just emotionally. I was so damn scared that he could have damaged my reproductive system the night he raped me. He was so rough and cruel; doing things so horrifying to me that I still had nightmares and flashbacks that I could never find the strength to share with anyone, including my husband. I only remember bits and pieces of the rape, mainly because I was beaten so badly during most of it, but the things I did remember made me scared that I'd never get pregnant. I could feel my body cringe some as I remembered the pain from the friction...how the cold barrel of the gun roughly slid in and out of me as my body clenched around it in fear. I could remember the wicked smile that slipped across his lips as he watched me cry. I remembered the threats...

_"This gun is loaded, whore...if you move or make a sound...even to breathe or fucking blink, I swear to god I'll pull the trigger...I swear...your precious daddy can't even stop me..."_

The doctor noted on my health record that I was also assaulted with a foreign object along with the rape. I remember him telling my father and Deb that James used "a foreign object" the night he raped me and how the terminology made me livid. I wanted to scream out it wasn't just a foreign object. It was a fucking gun...a _loaded_ gun.

A gasp involuntarily fell from my trembling lips as I thought back on that terrifying night; causing Edward to look down at me with concern. When I told him about the rape, I only told him the basics. I was too disgusted to share the full details. I felt a small tear slide down my cheek. Edward lifted his hand up to gently wipe away the tear away, "Bella? You're shivering. Are you okay?"

I nodded hastily, "Yeah...I'm sorry...I guess I'm just scared that something isn't right...you know, what if James' attack...did something to my body...?"

His eyes remained laced with concern as he pulled me in for a hug, "Bella, fuck...I'm sorry...no wonder you are so worried...I forgot...look, let's worry about all this later and enjoy our day. We have all the time in the world to have a baby and Bella, we will have one. I promise you this. In fact, we can make an appointment with one of the gynecologist's at the hospital for testing after the honeymoon, okay? Let's not worry just yet. Don't let that bastard ruin your day, Mrs. Cullen."

I forced out a laugh, trying to abandon the bad memories that flooded my mind. I looked over at Edward and smiled some, "Say it again?"

He looked at me with slight confusion, "Say what again, love?"

"My name...say it again..."

He caught on then and slowly lifted his lips into a smile; the creases in his forehead disappearing as all my fears melted away. He leaned in close to me, his warm lips barely touching my own, and whispered, "Mrs. Cullen. Isabella Marie Cullen, wife of Edward Anthony Cullen."

This time, a tear of happiness slid down my cheek as I pressed my lips firmly to his own. The shock of me taking control wore off and soon his lips were responding to mine; moving gracefully and eventually taking their lead in the waltz we had created. I moaned breathlessly as I felt the tip of his warm tongue trace my bottom lip gently. James had left my mind and Edward was here to protect and comfort me. I was safe.

Our kiss was broken as the limo came to a halt outside the front entrance of Laurel Creek Manor.

Edward pecked my chin gently, "We're here, Mrs. Cullen."

Part Two: All You Need Is Love

"Okay, everyone! Please line up with your wedding escort! Parents of the groom are behind the flower girl and ring bearer, behind the groom's parents, the bride's parents, behind them, Jasper and I, then behind us..." Alice quickly ushered people to their spots as she looked over the chart that she held. She remained calm, but very energetic as she made her way down the line of people; finally reaching us.

"Oh perfection! You two are good at following directions. So, this is what is going to happen. The D.J. will introduce the wedding party per individual and title as 'Some Day My Prince Will Come' plays on loop, just as we had planned. After each person is introduced, he will be flipping the track over to the "Punk Rock Princess" chorus and introduce you to the reception hall. As each couple is called, they will walk to the end of the carpet, take a photo, and go to the main table in front of the dance floor and guests, you know, the one with the crystal candelabras..."

Edward rested his hand on Alice's shoulder and laughed gently, "Ali, we got this. We had this down when we did the rehearsal last night, and the night before that, and the night before that..."

Alice sighed and nodded frantically, "I know, I know...I just want this to go perfectly, damn it. We've worked on this wedding for MONTHS. It has to go perfect...it just has to!"

Before either of us could respond, Alice was dancing her way to her spot along Jasper. I watched as Jasper smiled adoringly at her before leaning in to kiss her quickly; patting her swollen tummy lightly. I looked back up at Edward and smiled as I laced my arm around his, allowing the palm of my hand to rest on his elbow; lightly rubbing it through the tux sleeve as "Some Day My Prince Will Come" began to play. I strained my ears and began to listen as the D.J. asked the ushers to open the doors. He began the introductions with the flower girl and ring bearer, briskly making his way through the wedding party. Before we knew it, we were up next. We smiled at each other as the D.J.'s voice came across the speakers, "And now, it is my pleasure to present the royal newlyweds.... EDWARD CULLEN AND HIS PRINCESS, BELLA CULLEN!

Edward rested his free hand on mine as I continued to rub his elbow. He lead us through the doors as the acoustic version of "Punk Rock Princess" began to play loudly over the cheers of our families and friends.

_I never thought you'd last  
I never dream you would.  
You watch your life go past  
You wonder if you should...  
If you should be my punk rock princess so I would be your garage band king  
You could tell my why you just don't fit in, and how your gonna be something.  
If I could be your first real heartache, I would do it over again.  
If you could be my punk rock princess I would be your heroin._

I blushed some as the crowd continued to cheer. Edward watched me for a while with a grin as my cheeks became rosy and my smile became bashful before leaning down to kiss me in front of everyone. I kissed him back slowly until Alice and Jasper both came to pull us apart.

"You kids have the next two weeks to do that...and more...trust me," Jasper said to me with wink as he led us over to our table to take a seat as the dinners and champagne were served.

Dinner and the customary toasting of the bride and groom flew by without my realization. I was too preoccupied with Edward: his smile, his laugh, or his hands as he caressed my side, my back, and thighs. I would occasionally purr in content as I half-heartedly listened to the last of the toasts.

All I could really think about was that I was Edward's wife. Who would have thought that would come true after all the stuff we went through to get here?

------------------------------------

Part Three: Crazy For You

The room was spinning by the time I finished my dances with my dad, Uncle Rob, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and Seth and I still hadn't danced with my husband.

Husband...the very word made my heart flutter.

Edward finished up his dance with his mother, Esme, and quickly weaved through the crowd to get to me as the D.J. announced our first dance as a married couple. I felt myself relax as he slipped his arms around my waist; resting his warm hands on the base of my back. He pulled me closer to him so I was nestled against his chest as the music, my lullaby, began to play. I let him lead us across the dance floor as the lights slowly dimmed and flashes of light sparkled around the room as the disco ball above began to spin slowly. I looked up at Edward and returned the smile he was giving me.

"You're dancing," he whispered as his hands began to trail up and down my spine with the music.

"At our wedding...I never would have imagined either to happen last year..." I gave him a half-smile as I allowed my hands to slip under the lapels of his tux jacket and began to rub his chest. He grinned crookedly as he leaned in to kiss my forehead.

"You look so beautiful, Mrs. Cullen. You take my breath away."

I blushed, "You look pretty nice yourself, Mr. Cullen."

I felt him chuckle against my temple as he spun me around cautiously, "Mrs. Cullen, after this song and after throwing the bouquet, would you be opposed to sneaking out with me for a little while?"

I giggled involuntarily like a freaking school girl. How the hell does he do this to me? Always dazzling me.

"I'd love to," I whispered as I craned my neck a little to kiss him.

We finished our dance a few minutes later and mingled with the guests until it was time for us to toss the bouquet and garter. My high school friend, Angela, caught the bouquet, much to my surprise. It was then time for Edward to retrieve my garter.

Alice placed a stool in the middle of the dance floor and Edward got down on his knees. He smiled wickedly at me before carefully throwing up my skirt just enough for him to slide his head and his shoulders underneath the mounds of taffeta, lace, and silk. At first, his hands moved deftly up my leg toward the belt but he stopped as his fingertips met the frilly lace. I heard him lightly groan and automatically thought about the white lacy boy shorts I had decided to wear. It was obvious by that little groan that he saw them and it shouldn't had surprised me when I felt him gently kiss me through my panties; quickly tracing my slit with his warm tongue. I bit my bottom lip and blushed furiously; thankful my dress was puffy and long enough that no one could see exactly where his head was located. He quickly pulled away, trailing his lips down my thigh to take my garter between his lips. Without wasting more time, he pulled the garter off my leg and emerged from my skirt, earning laughter from everyone in the room, apart from my dad. He kissed my lips before tossing the garter to his college mate, Seth. I leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Let's go...please..."

He grinned and waited for the right moment when everyone was too busy drinking, eating, or dancing before pulling me out of the reception hall. He stopped briefly at the bar to grab a bowl of ripe strawberries, a bottle of champagne, and two flutes. He then pulled me into the back hallway where the kitchens, utility room, and the unoccupied ballrooms were located. I giggled as he pushed me lightly against the wall adjacent to the kitchen entryway and began to kiss down my neck to my exposed cleavage; slowly sucking on the skin as I moaned. I allowed my free hands to slide up from his shoulders, up the nape of his neck and into his bronze locks. I gripped his locks between my fingers as I allowed my eyes to slip closed briefly.

"Bella, open your eyes, sexy..."

I opened my eyes and smiled at him. He smiled back as he began to open the champagne bottle and started to fill our flutes. He kissed me gently as he handed me my glass; gently clicking his against my own, "To us?"

I grinned, "To us."

We quickly swallowed the liquid before returning to our kissing. I purred against his lips as he pressed himself into me. He pulled back a little to dip his fingers into his half full flute to gather some champagne.

"Take a strawberry and put in your mouth, love," he whispered as he slid his champagne coated fingers across my chest. He further surprised me as he gently pulled down the left cup of my dress to expose my breast to only him. He added a little more champagne to my pebbled nipple before drawing his attention back to me for a split second. Once I put a juicy strawberry in between my swollen lips, he descended down on my breast, taking the nipple into his mouth in effort to suck away the trail of champagne he just added. I gently tossed my head back and allowed a stifled moan to escape my body. I reached up to thread my fingers through his silky hair again as I watched him with hooded, lust filled eyes as he lapped at my nipple before moving up my breast and across my chest and neck. His tongue slowly crept up my throat and across my chin until he was able to press his lips against mine to briefly suck then bite into the strawberry. We both moaned lightly as its juice slid down our lips and onto our chins before devouring its ripe body. Edward grinned smugly at me before lapping up the excess juice on my lips and chin as he fixed the cup of my dress.

I could feel my knees shake as my panties grew wet from desire.

Without warning him, I grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hall to one of the smaller ballrooms that remained unoccupied. I looked briefly around the room to see a red velvet chaise located behind the stage curtain. Quickly, I closed the door and locked it before taking both of Edward's hands in mine; leading him up the stage stairs and over to the chaise. I smiled wickedly at him before kissing him, leaving our fingers intertwined.

"I want you inside me...right now..." I whispered against his lips as I pushed his jacket off, unzipped his dress pants, and slid my hand in his boxers. He was already hard for me, making it unnecessary to stroke him. I went ahead and massaged his member gently as I kissed his neck. He groaned as he cupped my bottom in his hands.

"Bella...what if someone comes in?"

"Then they can watch..." I purred into his ear, repeating the exact words he used the night before when we made love at Alice's. I licked the shell of his ear before pulling down his boxers and pants before pushing him onto his back on the chaise.

Edward grinned seductively as I slipped out of my panties, tossing them near his pants, before I climbed on top of him. I reached under my skirt to take his hardness into my hand, pumping it twice before taking its tip to trace across my wet slit; eliciting a mutual moan. Not able to handle any more teasing, I slowly slid down him, impaling my very burning desire. I shivered and moaned out lightly as I began to rock against him. His head fell back against the arm of the chaise; eyes closed and lips shaped into an 'O'. His hands slid underneath my dress, up my stockings to finally rest on my hips. He smiled up at me as he gripped my hips and led me against him. I shivered as I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him up some to meet him for an open mouthed kiss; our tongues tangled together as his hands slipped from my hips to cup my bare bottom as he began to move faster. I gasped as I felt my pussy get wetter and tighter than I ever could have imagined. He nibbled lightly at my bottom lip before leaning his face down to kiss the tops of my bouncing breasts before burying his face between them; lapping at beads of sweat that had collected between their valley. He squeezed my bottom; bruising my pale flesh with his fingertips as or movement became frantic. I whimpered as I felt my walls tighten, milking him. I buried my face into the crook of his neck before circling my hips against him in effort of gaining mutual release. I cried out into his neck and he into my breasts as we both let go, shaking against one another. His seed shot headily into me; filling me with warmth. I moaned lightly as I kissed his neck. He kissed my heaving breasts and massaged my inner thighs as he caught his breath. I stroked back his hair and watched him, entranced by his very presence.

I don't remember how long we stayed that way: just holding each other as we fell more in love than we could have possibly fathomed. We eventually agreed that it was time to return to the reception before someone came looking for us. I helped him dress and he helped me slide on my panties, but not without kissing my clit. I blushed and giggled before taking his hand in mine once he was done.

Edward led me down the stairs to the door; unlatching the lock. I stepped forward, ready to go, until Edward stopped me in my tracks. "Wait," he whispered.

I watched him fall down to his knees gently; facing my stomach. He reached up to run his hands against its flat terrain before leaning in to slowly kiss it right below my navel.

"I love you...both."

A/N: I know, I am an awful author! I apologize for the delay in writing. I'm being trained at work right now and that is taking up most of my time and energy. I am hoping that the next chapter will be up by Saturday if my schedule remains set.

Thanks for the wonderful reviews, alerts, and favs listings. You all cease to amaze me! Please keep them coming! I'd love to know what you think!

Also, I will be posting a partial playlist from E/B's wedding up on my profile and possibly a poll asking what scene from this story would you like to see told in EPOV (kinda like an outtake). What out for that as well as other updates! :-)


	7. Dark Blue

Chapter Seven: Dark Blue

~*~ One week later ~*~

We landed in the Columbus airport an hour later; fatigued, but still glowing. Our honeymoon in Hawaii went as any normal honeymoon would go. We stayed at Edward's Uncle Marcus' beach bungalow on the coastline of Oahu. The bungalow, constructed in the 1940s, was spared of modern conveniences: such as telephones, television sets, fax machines...basically the 'comforts' that both Edward and I were used to at our permanent residence. When Marcus first acquired the property as a summer house, he made sure to keep its original luster intact: buying indoor and outdoor furniture exclusive to the 1940s and remodeling it with replica wall coverings and window dressings. He even went as far as furnishing the kitchen with refurbished or replicated kitchen appliances.

To Edward and I, these simple touches were heaven.

While in Hawaii, we kept to our selves; not even feeling the slightest interest in sightseeing. Most of our days were spent lounging around the house or by its modest pool. When we weren't napping or swimming, we spent our time making love...like any normal newlyweds. We also talked a little more intimately about our hopes and dreams; about the future ahead of us. Each word accompanied a caress, a kiss, or embrace that brought us closer together as husband and wife.

The week passed quickly and before we knew it, we were on our way to our last leg of the honeymoon. Columbus, Ohio was far from the normal honeymoon getaway, but it was necessary for us to stop there for the last few days of our vacation. Esme, my new mother-in-law, was originally from Columbus and still had family ties there. Her sister, Norah Woods, lived in the small district of Bexley; she lived alone ever since her husband's death two years ago. Norah was Edward's favorite aunt and he was, according to Esme, her favorite nephew; even referring to him as her surrogate son. Edward spent the flight to Ohio reminiscing about his summers with Aunt Norah: from camping trips to the Glen Helen Nature Preserve, Sunday dinners at the Haiku, visiting the planetarium at Cosi, to Wednesdays at the zoo. Every memory he shared made his eyes sparkle and his boyish grin grow. By the time we were on the runway, I was even excited about meeting his aunt and seeing his old haunts.

After grabbing our bags from the baggage claim, we made our way hand in hand through the Saturday afternoon crowds. With my vacant hand, I nervously fidgeted with the Marc Jacobs handbag strap that was looped around my shoulder before surveying my black pinstripe trousers and white dress blouse for crinkles, lint, or stains. Edward looked down at me and smirked as I plucked imaginary lint off my blouse.

"Missed a spot."

I began looking around the blouse, somewhat frantic, for the flaw. "Shit, where?"

I stopped the search and scowled as Edward's chuckle broke. Before I can guilt trip him for his teasing, he leaned down to press his lips to the shell of my ear; kissing it tenderly before murmuring, "You look beautiful, as always. Stop fidgeting...do you want Aunt Norah to mistaken you as a crack addict going through withdrawal?"

"Depends. Does she have high regards to crack addicts?" I countered with a nervous titter.

He smirked, "No, not particularly."

"Okay then. I'll try to relax...but what if she doesn't like me?"

He leaned in to kiss my right temple, "What's not to like? You are smart, talented, and sexy. You have a wicked sense of humor and I really like it when you do that thing with your tong-"

"EDWARD!" A female voice with a Midwestern tone boomed around us; interrupting Edward's sexual compliments....thank god. We both, however, nearly jumped out of our skin from shock. Edward whipped around to find the owner of the voice; his eyes falling on a woman with flailing arms in front of us. She was a near copy of Esme, slightly younger, but with the trademark bronze hair and green eyes. She continued to run toward us; exuberant to see her nephew.

"Aunt Norah!" Edward's face lit up like a little boy's as he rushed over to his aunt; embracing her in a warm hug. I stood back some, too shy to advance just yet. Plus, I didn't want to intrude. Edward mentioned it had been years since they last saw each other. I continued to watch them interact animatedly for a while longer until I felt Edward gently tug me by the front of my shirt; pulling me forward. He wrapped his strong arm around me and smiled with pride as he introduced me, "Aunt Norah, this is my wife, Bella. Bella, Aunt Norah."

Norah grinned at me and quickly grabbed up my free hand in hers; giving it a gentle squeeze. "My word! Your mom wasn't joking, Edward. Such a beautiful lady! It is a pleasure to meet you, Bella! I am so glad you two decided to come."

I blushed, "Thank you, Norah. I'm so glad to finally meet you. Edward has been so excited about returning to Columbus to see his favorite aunt." I turned to see Edward turn crimson at my comment. I gently nudged his stomach before pecking his cheek lightly. Norah just laughed spiritedly as she took a bag from me.

"Well, how about we stop at Haiku and have a nice dinner before heading home?"

Edward and I both nodded; equally hungry. The only thing we both had eaten all day was a bowl of Cheerios and that was around 4 a.m. No...scratch that, we had a third of a bowl of Cheerios. The milk became warm when we stopped eating to have sex on the kitchen table.

So, yes, we were very hungry.

------------------

The drive through the Short North, as Edward and Norah called it, luckily was a short one since traffic was mild. Norah said that normally a drive through Columbus on the weekends took longer than the average since it was a state hot spot. She seemed pleasantly surprised by the lack of jams.

Edward was on cloud nine as he pointed out places he would regularly visit during his summer stays. I would admire each building as he showed them to me.

"There's the Newport Music Hall," he murmured as he pointed out a old sandstone building with accents of red, green, and yellow on the appliqués. Scribbles of graffiti lined the walls of the entryways and ticket booth. I continued to look at it in awe as he spoke, "I went there all the time for concerts: Something Corporate was, by far, the best concert I had gone to there. Remember that, Aunt Norah?"

Norah smiled at us through the rearview mirror, "I certainly do. It was before the band had become well-known. Drew got you a ticket and a VIP pass right before the concert..."

"Drew? As in...Andrew McMahon? The pianist and lead vocalist of..." I sputtered. There was no way. Edward would have told me this at one point. Something Corporate and Jack's Mannequin was a long time favorite of mine. He would have said something...right?

He chuckled, "Yup, lead singer of Something Corporate and Jack's Mannequin. No relation to the priest that resided at our wedding...I checked. He is related to some family friends of ours. I hung out with him a lot during the summer...normally making trips to Wexner Center, Tuttle Crossing, or Magnolia Thunder Pussy..."

My eyes bulged out of my head, "The Magnolia whata-what?"

He laughed, "Don't worry, love. It is just a music store near OSU. We would go there to buy new guitar strings and 45s."

I blushed at my clear tourist reaction, "Oh....wow, I can't believe you know the front man of my two most favorite bands...well, besides Bright Eyes."

He chuckled lightly as he took my hand in his; interlacing his slender fingers with mine. "Good to know you still like those bands..."

I smirked at him, "Why?"

That's when Norah cleared her throat, "Well, I saw the McMahons about a month ago and they asked me how Edward was doing. I told them that he was going to be getting married and with them being so fond of him, they wanted to give you two a special gift to enjoy during your short stay here..."

"Basically," Edward stepped in to finish, "we got two tickets to the Jack's Mannequin show at the LC. It's tomorrow night...I didn't know if you'd feel up to it though, with the flight and all..."

I was floored and it took me a few minutes to recover. "A-are you....wh-no...no! We are so going...I wanna see them live so badly...oh please...oh crap...we gotta..." I couldn't stop myself from pouncing him; knocking the breath out of him in accident. "Shit...I'm sorry, baby...please...can we go?"

Edward laughed along with Norah; his face full of immense pleasure in response to my behavior. He reached up to stroke back my hair before giving me a gentle Eskimo kiss. "Okay, we're going."

I grinned, feeling like a teenager all over again. "Yay! Thank you..." I gave him a quick kiss on the lips as we pulled into the Haiku valet.

-----------------------------

Dinner was incredible; rendering me speechless. It was no wonder Edward would insist going to the Haiku so often during his summer visits. Edward and his Aunt partook in fresh Miso soup, eda mame (steamed Japanese soy beans) and various types of sushi: California Roll, Alaskan Roll, Madame Butterfly Roll. I chose the lettuce wraps with the famous Pad Thai. In between bites, we sipped on O-cha (green tea) and traditional sake; which, while Norah was preoccupied with ordering, I consulted Edward on before drinking. He smiled, assuring me that one little shot glass would not affect me or my possible chance at fertility.

By the time we reached Norah's condo on Parkway Avenue, I was ready to crash and from the looks of Edward, he was ready for bed too. Norah showed us to our guest room as soon as we got all our bags from her car. The antique cherry sleigh bed equipped with white down feather filled comforters, pillows, and Egyptian cotton sheets was a welcoming sight.

Norah smiled warmly at us as we set our bags down at the foot of the bed and looked around the room. Old oil paintings depicting cobble stoned European villages and fox hunting scenes lined the light cream colored walls along. Old family photos from the Platt family collection, the same photos Esme had shown me during the family's Friday dinners, lined an rustic cherry bureau that resided across from the foot of the bed. White votive candles flanked the surface in between each silver picture frame and in the center of the bureau was a tall clear vase full of white roses with hints of baby's breath. A window seat was situated in front of the building; facing the, now quiet, main drag of Bexley.

"I hope the accommodations are sufficient. I remodeled the room just recently. As Edward probably remembers, there is an adjoining bathroom. It's also been remodeled: new whirlpool tub and a heated towel rack..."

"Aunt Norah, are you trying to open up a hotel? This room makes the Westin look like a seedy dive..." Edward chuckled as he looked around once more before plopping down in a nearby cream wingback chair.

"It's more than sufficient, Norah..." Before I could finish, she clipped in with a vocal 'tut tut', "It's Aunt Norah, Bella. We're family now."

I smiled, "Right, Aunt Norah. This is perfect. Thank you for welcoming us into your home...and for tomorrow's plans."

Edward stood up and came behind me; wrapping his arms around my waist. His left hand rubbed gentle circles around my stomach. I smiled and shadowed my left hand against his hand; following his movement.

"Yes, thank you Aunt Norah. I've been wanting to introduce you to Bella for quite some time."

Norah..._Aunt_ Norah...smiled at us once more before heading to the door, "The pleasure is all mine. Now, there are extra blankets, linens and bath towels in the bathroom closet. I loaded up the fridge and pantry last night too. Make yourselves at home."

"Good night, Aunt Norah, " Edward and I both said in unison as she began to walk out the door.

"Oh! And Edward?" Aunt Norah paused for a moment; her weathered hand resting on the brass door handle.

"Yes, Aunt Norah?"

"This room is sound proof."

We both exchanged blushing glances as she closed the door. Our embarrassed chuckles finally made their escapes as the lock clicked into place.

I really adore my new aunt.

------------------------------------------

The Next Day

Even though we had Aunt Norah's permission to fool around, we still skipped our nightly romp in the sheets. Instead, Edward and I shared a hot bath by candlelight then retired for the evening. I was too exhausted from the flight to even consider opening my suitcase to find a nightgown. Instead, I dried off thoroughly and slipped under the cool covers nude, making me shiver from the contact. Soon, Edward joined me, clad in his white Dolce and Gabanna boxers. The warmth of his chiseled body radiated against the valleys of my unclothed flesh. It was around midnight when we both drifted off to sleep; my naked back pressed into Edward's bare chest.

It wasn't the morning traffic or the birds singing outside our window that woke me up the next morning. It wasn't the rising sun's bright hues or the sound of Aunt Norah's grandfather clock chiming six times.

It was Edward's slow, half-sleep body movements that were grazing mine: I purred lightly as I felt his lips nip and kiss the nape of my neck and collarbone as his hands massaged their way up my body to cup my pert breasts. I shivered in pleasure as he lightly pinched my nipples; his lips abandoning the hot flesh of my shoulder blade to slowly kiss down my spine. He stopped once in a while to retrace the trail of kisses he had left on my spine with his hot tongue. I moaned as I laced my fingers in between his as he continued to massage my nipples into hard peaks. My eyes slipped closed as his moist lips made their way down to the base of my spine. His left hand, still laced with my own, slid down my now awake body. He finally reached my point of desire; cupping it so the heel of his palm would press itself firmly against my clit. I whimpered as began to rub myself into his hand, so desperate for relief. His lips continued to explore my hip: kissing my outer thigh and the Claddaugh tattoo on my hip bone I had gotten with him so long ago. His kisses trailed slightly from my hip to the cheek of my bottom. I gasped as I felt his teeth connect with my cheek. I purred as he sucked at the skin; lapping it with his tongue as his fingers slipped in between my slick folds to slowly finger fuck me. I reached back to stroke his morning bed head with one hand as my other reached down to rub my clit. His two fingers pumped me lazily as he bit down on my ass cheek once more, eliciting a moan.

I rubbed my clit until I couldn't take any more. I needed more friction. I slid two of my own fingers into my pussy; pairing mine with his. I whimpered at the additional penetration. I wasn't used to this much strain, but soon the pain from the stretching was replaced with intense pleasure. Edward groaned into my hip as we both moved are fingers in rhythm with my staggered breathing. I managed to force my eyes open to look down at my husband..._my husband_...as we shared another intimate moment together. His lips grazed my hip as he watched with dark, lust filled eyes as both our fingers pumped in and out of me. I felt my nipples strain; matching my slick walls as they began to envelope our fingers. I cried out into my pillow as I began to tremble. I felt myself come hard against our dancing fingertips. I felt Edward grin against my hip as I came down from my morning orgasm. I giggled slightly as I played with Edward's hair with my free hand; the other one still cupping my vagina.

Edward slipped his fingers out of me and without warning flipped me on my back. He leaned down to kiss me slowly as I slowly began to pump my fingers inside myself again. He grinned as he felt the friction of my arm moving between us, "Mmm...did I start something this morning?"

I grinned against his lips and nodded shyly, "Aren't you going to finish what you started, Dr. Cullen?"

Edward reached in between us and stopped my hand from continuing its ministrations, making me whimper at the loss of pleasure. He grinned wickedly at me as he led my arm out from between us; still gripping my hand with his. I moaned as I watched him lead my hand up toward his face; allowing myself to trace my damp fingertips across his bottom lip. Without warning, he slipped his mouth around my fingers, sucking my juices off. As he did this, I felt his hard cock suddenly thrust into me; eliciting a cry of pure pleasure. He began to pump in and out of my tight, wet sex. I slipped my fingers out of his warm mouth and moaned out in contentment as my hips rocked themselves against his. He grinned down at me; moving his face closer to my own.

"Such a fragile, little human...mmm," His warm ragged breath smelling of mint washed over me as his lips descended on mine with urgency. I giggled and moaned into his mouth as I wrapped my legs tighter around his waist in desperation to have him closer to me.

Soon, our movements became more frantic as we drew ourselves close to the edge. I moaned out Edward's name over and over, like a chant, as he massaged my already delicate clit with his calloused thumb while he sucked a pebbled nipple into his mouth. I gasped earnestly as he bit down on the bud gently; my body began to quiver as my walls clamped around him. I continued to thrust down onto him in effort to milk him into an orgasm.

"E-Edwa-r-r-d...I'm gonna...I gotta..." I tossed my head about on the pillow, eventually burying my flushed face into its soft, downy body.

His lips brushed against the shell of my ear as murmured, "Come on, baby, let go..."

I moaned out as I did as I was instructed; his climax shortly following my own. I shivered as I tried to steady my breathing. Once my senses were collected, I looked up at my husband and smiled. His matted bronze hair, messy from sex and sleep, glowed reddish in the morning sunlight. His cheeks were flushed and his brow was damp with sweat. He grinned back at me as his hand lovingly caressed my stomach; his eyes full of love and hope. I sat up carefully on my elbows and gently placed a kiss on his warm lips.

"Good morning," I murmured.

-----------------------------

The day shot by in a bullet's pace. Edward and I fell back asleep till about eight thirty; waking up to find that Aunt Norah left the condo around five that morning to take care of a few things at her office. Edward later told me that she was the editor-in-chief at the Columbus Dispatch and that she was rarely home because of it. I had to admit, I was a little disappointed that she wouldn't be joining us today. Edward had planned to take me around parts of Columbus for some shopping and lunch at the Spaghetti

Warehouse, another favorite from his youth.

We ended up doing most of our shopping around the Easton Mall; the warm autumn day made it a little busier than normal, Edward had stated. Edward was very persistent on buying me things even though I begged for him to let me be; countering my argument with his own, "You're my wife and what is mine is also yours." I gave up fighting it by the time we reached Victoria's Secret. He was going to enjoy the purchases anyway later on that night.

Our last stop at the Easton was my idea. I thought it would be cute to build-a-bear, much to my husband's dismay. After I explained that the build-a-bear would naturally be for our E.J. or Audrey, he complied. I chuckled as the Build-A-Bear employee asked Edward to rub and kiss the little satin red heart that would later be put in the bear's body. If only I had my camera...

After having dinner at the Warehouse, we returned to Norah's empty condo, multiple shopping bags in tow: Sunglass Hut (Edward had insisted that we buy matching Ray-Bans), Bebe, Aldo, Barnes and Noble, Victoria's Secret, Macy's, and the Pottery Barn. We tossed the bags onto our bed and sighed in exhaustion; my eyes glazed over at the sight of all our retail binge. This was the one time I was truly glad that Edward took care of the books. My worried pout melted away as I felt Edward's lips brush my cheek.

"We should start getting ready for the concert. The doors open at six and it is nearly four-thirty." He murmured lightly. I smiled as I eagerly nodded; my energy getting a major boost as I thought about seeing one of my favorite bands live with my new husband.

As we left the condo that night to head to the LC, I got a funny feeling. Something was going to happen tonight; I wasn't sure what, but I had a feeling that it was going to be good and very important. Edward looked down at me and smiled as I pondered over that mystery feeling.

"Penny for your thoughts, Mrs. Cullen?"

I blushed at the acknowledgement. I wasn't entirely used to that name change, even though I was absolutely smitten with it. I smiled up at him and shook my head, "Nothing...just randomly thinking about things."

He didn't question me further; leading me down to the rental car (a Volvo S-80, just like the one he has at home in Forks). Soon, we were speeding through the streets of Bexley on our way to the venue.

-----------------------------

Once we reached the LC, an usher led us up to the second floor balcony. The venue appeared to be an old warehouse converted into a concert/dance hall. Edward grinned at me as we were led to a sectioned off portion of the balcony that was right above the stage. I smiled as I rushed over to stare down at the Baldwin piano in awe...it was _the_ same piano from the cover of "The Glass Passenger".

Damn, I could have sworn my ovaries just quivered as I took in the scene below me.

"Wow..." Clearly, my vocabulary was limited right now. I was too excited. I blushed as I heard Edward chuckle behind me, "Impressed?"

I laughed lightly, leaning back against his chest. "Very, I've been wanting to see JM again since Alice and I went to see them three years ago during spring break."

He smiled against my ear, nuzzling the spot lightly, "We could have had front and center in the pit, but I was worried about you." He indicated why he was concerned by gently rubbing my lower abdomen. I smiled at the gesture, flattered that he was that protective.

"It's okay. I like it up here better. It's more private and the view is great," I peered over the banister again to see the first band, Low Vs. Diamond, setting up. "Look! They're about to start!"

We watched each opening act in silence; our hips swinging collaboratively to each song. Edward's arms remained laced around my waist; his hands sliding underneath my old Something Corporate tour t-shirt to gently trace the contours of my stomach. I would occasionally tilt my head back to kiss the corner of his lips or to nuzzle my nose against his jaw line. He would grin lopsidedly as I continued to do this and sing along with each song in the current lineup.

Time flew past with the help of Edward's erotic actions. By the time the lights dimmed and Jack's Mannequin took the stage, Edward was already kissing my neck and his fingertips were gently tracing the underside of my breasts through my pink lacy push-up bra. I released a sigh of content and relief; relief that no one was able to see us due to the darkness and the privacy wall separating us from the rest of the second floor.

I smiled as the opening piano cadence to my favorite song, "Dark Blue" began to play. I began to swing my hips again; smiling as I felt Edward's warm breath on my ear. Edward knew this was my favorite song and he would often sing it to me at bedtime (along with "As You Sleep" by Something Corporate). I blushed as he began to sing along with Andrew McMahon.

_I have (I have) you breathing down my neck (breathing down my neck)  
I don't (don't know) what you could possibly expect under this condition so  
I'll wait (I'll wait) for the ambulance to come (ambulance to come)  
Pick us up off the floor  
What did you possibly expect under this condition so_

Slow down.. this night's a perfect shade of  
Dark blue (dark blue)  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning (burning) down  
Dark blue (dark blue)  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning 'til there's nothing but dark blue..  
Just dark blue

Before I realized it, I was staring into Edward's vibrant jade eyes filled with the flashing lights of the disco ball that was spinning behind us, but most of all, his eyes were filled with wants and needs. His hands, once massaging my breasts, began to slowly slide down my stomach, down my hips to the edge of my black pleated mini skirt that he had insisted I wear tonight. I looked down and watched as he slowly lifted up my skirt to reveal my pink lacy thong. He licked his lips slowly as he moved the thin fabric aside, slipping two fingers inside my folds. I purred as my eyes looked back up at him. He grinned as he began to tease my entrance with his calloused fingertips. As he pleasured me, he continued to sing along; his eyes never leaving mine.

_This flood (this flood) is slowly rising up swallowing the ground  
Beneath my feet, Tell me how anybody thinks under this condition so  
I'll swim (I'll swim) as the water rises up, the sun is sinking down  
And now all I can see are the planets in a row  
Suggesting it's best that I slow down_

This night's a perfect shade of  
Dark blue (dark blue)  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning (burning) down  
Dark blue (dark blue)  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning dark blue

I moaned as he pulled his fingers away from my core to unzip his pants; something he couldn't do fast enough to please me. I tugged his belt buckle and jean button undone as he undid the zipper and released his ample erection from his Hugo boxer briefs. I grinned at him seductively as he picked me up and gently leaned me against the banister; wrapping my legs around him as my hands gripped the bar under my bottom. I cried out as he began to thrust into me; my cries being drowned out over McMahon's microphone carried voice and banging piano keys.

_We were boxing  
We were boxing the stars  
We were boxing (we were boxing)  
You were swinging for Mars  
And then the water reached the West Coast  
And took the power lines (the power lines)  
And it was me and you (this could last forever)  
And the whole town under water  
There was nothing we could do  
It was dark blue_

We moved together; our bodies meshing and becoming one as the music around us began to progress. Edward's lips connected with my exposed neck: sucking, kissing, and biting at the flushed flesh, causing me to dig the soles of my black low rise chucks into his lower back. I moaned as he picked up the pace of his thrusting, my clit rubbing against his pelvic bone as my breasts bounced in the cups of my bra. I let one hand abandon the banister handle so it can tangle itself in Edward's bronze locks. Feeling closer to my climax, I rolled my hips against his thrusting ones as I focused on the music filling the hall. I moaned as I felt my walls begin to milk him tighter; eliciting a groan from him. I smiled seductively, leaning closer to him so I can sing along into his ear, hoping this will bring him closer to coming with me.

_Dark blue (dark blue)  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning (burning) down  
Dark blue  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning now there's nothing but dark blue_

We both began to shake against each other, breathing in hitched octaves, as we fell over the edge; our whole universe was full of sparks and tidal waves.

I moaned as he pressed himself closer to me; burying himself deeper into me. I felt him kiss the shell of my ear gently before murmuring the last verse of the song, making me shiver.

_If you've ever been alone in the dark blue_  
_If you've ever been alone you'll know (you'll know)_

A smile slid across my face as I leaned my lips closer to his face, kissing below his ear, "Love you, Papa Goose."

I felt his breath hitch, full of unspoken emotion as his hand found its way to my stomach; slipping underneath my shirt once more to rub the warm skin under my navel. "Love you too, Mama Goose..."

With my free hand, I cupped his. For the first time in weeks, I felt like this moment could be it. It is very possible that I could be a mommy right now. Was this my good feeling? I shook off my thoughts, not wanting to set myself up for disappointment already. All that mattered at that moment was I was here. I was with Edward.

My husband.

And it was dark blue.

A/N: I know, I'm slacking again. I apologize. On top of little to no sleep and training for a high stress position, I also developed writer's block. I hope this chapter was worth the wait though. Things have been VERY stressful. I am hoping the next chapter will be up in a day or two, if things go well.

Anyway, enough excuses. The places mentioned in this chapter are true places in Columbus (Yes! Even the Magnolia Thunder Pussy!) and information on each place can be found in my profile!

Also, a poll is now up asking what scene in L & S V would you like to see written in Edward's POV. Go vote now!

Thank you for reading and reviewing, as always! It's good to see what you all are thinking or feeling. Please continue to leave some love (not so much hate) or constructive criticism. The more the merrier!


	8. Baby Mine

Chapter Eight: Baby Mine

***One month, three weeks later***

December 28, 2007

It was a chilly Friday morning in Forks; a thick blanket of ivory snow had covered every visible surface of our backyard. I sat at our kitchen table with a glass of cran-apple juice and a small bag of Swedish Fish that I had left over from a movie date Edward and I had last night. I nibbled at a red fish, the only color I could eat without feeling nauseous, as I thought about things that I'd rather be eating right now: pumpkin ice cream with chocolate syrup, pickles, deviled eggs, Deb's meatloaf...hell, even the watered down chicken noodle soup at the hospital cafeteria caused my taste buds to salivate.

A Heath bar blizzard also sounded pretty damn good too.

My thoughts of weird food combinations continued to twirl around my head like those bad concession stand advertisements at the movies (oh...Sour Patch Kids and Reese Pieces together...yum) until I felt a warm pair of lips against my temple. I pouted as I looked up at my husband; dressed in his crisp white lab coat, black dress slacks and shirt, and blood red silk tie.

"Do you have to go in today? Can't you stay home with me?" I whimpered like a small child as he stroked back my messy bed head. I had been cooped up in the house for eight days since school vacation had started; only two days were with Edward. The rest of the time, I was in the company of old "That Girl" reruns and Rachel Ray.

If I had to hear that woman say, "Yum-o" one more freaking time...

Edward's sigh broke through my wandering thoughts, "Baby, I gotta work. I would much rather stay here with you, but I gotta..."

I forced a smile and nodded as I pressed my fingertips against his soft, supple lips; in effort to stop his apologizing. "Shh...I know...just promise me you'll be home soon. It gets so lonely here at night."

He grinned against my fingertips before nodding and lightly kissing them, "I've already told the staff in my department that I would be leaving an hour early tonight to spend time with my wife since she hasn't been feeling well lately."

I blushed some as I reflected on the past week. I have had a nightmare virus these past couple of weeks: a nasty cold mixed with flu-like symptoms. If it wasn't for the cold, I would have thought I was pregnant. I also didn't want to set myself up (or Edward, for that matter) for disappointment. Edward only knew of the cold. I kept the on and off vomiting to myself. He already had so much on his mind; with work and all. I didn't want to worry him any further.

I watched as he grabbed the lunch I packed him and his briefcase before heading out the door. I heard the Volvo's engine purr to life; grateful that he opted to take it over the panhead. I hated it when he drove the panhead on wintery days like this. It always made me nervous.

I sat in the silent kitchen for what seemed like hours before getting up and moving into our living room. I figured that I could spend my morning preparing my next lesson plan as I watched T.V. Land's morning line-up consisting of 'Petticoat Junction' and 'I Love Lucy'. I flopped down on the plush white sofa and flicked the T.V. on before reaching for my day planner on the coffee table. Soon, Fred's banters and Lucy's whines filled the living room. I relaxed back into the downy pillows behind me, flipping my calendar open with one hand as the other fumbled with the cap of my black ball point pen. My eyes stumbled through December; noting past lesson plans, dinner dates with family and friends, bill due dates...all pretty standard for a working woman. I was about to flip to January when a date circled in bright sharpie red caught my attention. It was like a bright red scream.

The eighteenth.

I was supposed to have my period on the eighteenth. Exactly ten days ago...how the hell did I overlook that? Was it the high stress that Christmas brought? Or the mind blowing sex I was receiving from Guitar God on a regular basis?

Fuck...did that mean....

I bit my lip to fight a smile as I threw down my planner and ran down the hall to our master bathroom.

Do not get excited, Cullen. Do not fucking get excited. It could be that stupid flu screwing with you. It could be stress. It could be nothing at all. REFRAIN FROM IMPULSE BABY SHOPPING. Do not pass go and collect two hundred baby booties just yet.

In a flash, I was digging around our bathroom's linen closet for that last pregnancy test. Edward and I hadn't had any time to stock up on more lately. Frankly, we haven't even bothered testing lately; thinking a break away from trying for a baby would be best. We just figured it would happen all in due time.

I turned the pregnancy test's box around in my shaky hands as I tried to catch my breath. If it was false, I wouldn't say anything to Edward. No need to get his hopes up just to turn around and crush them. Every time we got a false result, he hurt just as much as I did. I didn't want to see his disappointed smile or his shoulders slump any longer.

I ripped open the box and dropped my Hello Kitty sleep shorts; heading towards the toilet.

Good thing I drank nearly four glasses of cran-apple juice just recently...

------------------------

My Timex beeped annoyingly at me three minutes later as I sat, in a trance, at my vanity. Those three minutes of waiting...possibly setting myself up for disappointment, dragged by slowly. Even though I was partially convinced that I was not having a baby, I still found myself running my left hand down my stomach. Was it a little swollen or was it just me? It had to be just me.

Hesitantly, I stood up and headed to the bathroom. My hands were clammy and shivering from sheer nerves. I had promised myself that I wasn't going to cry; no matter what the result was...I would be happy if it was positive, but if it was negative...no...I won't even think about it. All I was certain of was that I was not going to cry. Not one single tear.

Big girls don't cry.

I was now at the counter top; the test a fingertip away.

Damn it, big girls don't cry.

My index finger and thumb gripped the thin stick, bringing it slowly up to view.

Don't cry.

Don't you dare cry.

My eyes focused on the tiny window. It was like looking into a crystal ball at the state fair's carni psychic. The same amount of mystery; waiting for the grand reveal. I squeezed my eyes closed and let out a deep breath

One...

Two...

Three...

I opened my eyes and looked down at the window once more.

That's when I began to cry.

-------------------------------------

I was lying there in observation room one waiting for my gynecologist's, Dr. Vicki Ryder, to return with my recent lab test. Dr. Ryder's office was small, but cozy; located in a one story Victorian cottage just outside of Port Angeles. Even though I was not up to driving clear to Port Angeles on this snowy day, I found it necessary. I had to know what was going on.

I also didn't want to see Edward...not yet. Going to the clinic at the hospital would lead to us bumping into one another.

I tried to read my new Sookie Stackhouse mystery novel that my Aunt Amanda had gotten me for Christmas as I waited in the silent room. Even though I was dying to find out what Bill and Sookie were up to in the next chapter, I was too preoccupied with the anticipation of waiting. I eventually closed the book with a thump and began twiddling my clammy thumbs. How long have I been laying here; spread out in these uncomfortable stirrups like a Thanksgiving turkey?

Damn, it is cold and I am starving. I wonder if that Chipotle on North Avenue is still open?

My thoughts of burrito bowls and tomato and cilantro salsa came to a halt when I heard the door of the room open then shut. I sat up slightly to see Dr. Ryder, a smile spread across her weathered face, clasping my file in one of her hands. I felt my breath pause as she cleared her throat.

"Mrs. Cullen, we have looked over the test results and I'm sorry to say..."

I felt the tears starting to prickle my bloodshot eyes. I knew it. Something was wrong. I began to run through all the things I would tell my husband; how I would gently break it to him that his wife was nothing more than a dud when it came to getting pregnant. I waited and watched as Dr. Ryder smiled at me once more.

"Bella, you should have just believed that test. You must have wasted half of the day driving here. The result may have been faint, but it was true. Congratulations, you are having a baby...you are about one month and three weeks pregnant.

The tears were spilling again as I reached down to rub my stomach. It's true. Oh my god, it is true! I couldn't stop the ecstatic laugh that fell from my lips, "R-r-really?! I'm pregnant???"

Dr. Ryder chuckled and nodded, "Yes, Bella. Look, I want to pen you in for an appointment one month from today; just to do a check-up and another ultrasound. I am also going to give you a prescription for prenatal vitamins that I would like you to start taking."

I nodded, only giving her half of my attention to her.

I'm having our little gosling; our baby.

Our Audrey or little E.J.

-------------------------------

Later that night...

I looked around the living room once more, making sure I didn't forget anything. The candles scattered about the room casted a dim glow. The stereo on our built-in bookcase was set to CD. The entire house remained quiet.

I had on one of Edward's crisp white dress shirts and a pair of my white lace boy shorts that he liked so well. I had left my hair down; its chocolate brown tresses naturally curling into a wave down my back. I sighed nervously as I looked down at my watch: 5:47 P.M. Edward had called me as I walked through our back door from my doctor's appointment. He was going to be home by six o'clock, like he had promised. It took everything I had not to tell him right then.

The lights of the Volvo pulling into the driveway lit up the living room for a brief moment. I let out a nervous sigh as I rubbed my tummy. "Looks like Papa Goose is home, gosling." I smiled as I made my way to the back door to greet him; my hands still pressed to my stomach as I listened to the sound of his black Mark Jacob dress shoes click against the porch floorboards as he came closer to the door.

He opened the door and smiled at me as he stepped inside from the cold; flecks of wet snowflakes sticking to his black leather riding jacket and his bronze hair. His eyes sparkled as he dropped his briefcase onto the floor before wrapping his cool arms around me.

"Hi Mama Goose," he grinned at me as he leaned forward to nuzzle my nose with his before kissing me gently on the lips.

I blushed at my little nickname. It held so much more meaning now and he didn't even realize it.

"Hi Papa Goose," I murmured against his lips as I kissed him again; his hands rubbed my hips lightly as I slowly pulled away.

One of the candles coming from the living room flickered in his jade eyes, capturing his attention. He peeked into the archway of the living room, curiously.

He looked down at me and smiled lopsidedly, "Got something in mind, baby?"

I smiled back at him, "Yeah...you know, since the wedding, I've been dying to recreate our slow dance..."

He smiled, "You want to dance?"

I nodded as I slowly pulled him toward the living room. We stopped right in front of the stereo and I led Edward's hands down to my hips; pressing my body close to his. I slid my hands up his chest and lightly gripped the lapels of his leather jacket. I smiled up at him before slowly inching up onto the tips of my toes to give him another soft kiss. His hands slid from my hips to cup my bottom in effort to support my position. I grinned against his mouth; knowing that I better exercise my plan of giving him the news before he took this as an opportunity for sex.

Reluctantly, I pulled away just an inch; enough for our lips to brush as we spoke to one another. "Edward, push play on the stereo."

He looked at me quizzically, but did as I asked. The popping of the blank CD soon switched over to whooshing then rhythmic thumping. I watched him as his brows became furrowed and his lips set in a straight line as he listened. Then, like Sherlock Holmes, his face lightened. He had solved the case of the missing period.

"Bella...is that..."

I smiled, nodding slightly. "That, daddy, is our little gosling."

His straight lips broke into a smile, "We're having a baby?"

"I found out this afternoon. I am exactly one month and three weeks pregnant. Dr. Ryder is predicting August 20th as my due date."

Edward smiled, "Oh Bells....oh god..." His eyes began to fill with tears; a rarity for him. He wasn't the type that cried in public, even in front of me. I watched as he dropped to his knees, unbuttoning the shirt I was wearing and pulling it apart to expose my slightly swelling stomach and tender breasts. He ran his hands down my stomach before leaning forward to kiss the skin under my navel, right above my womb. His hot tears of joy smeared across my stomach as he buried his face into the spot; kissing it over and over. I felt tears escaping my eyes as I caressed his hair lovingly.

"Oh my Bella...I am going to love this baby just as much as I love you. Thank you, love...thank you for wanting me and for giving me the greatest gift a man can ever ask for."

We continued to hold each other by candlelight as the sounds of Gosling's heartbeat echoed around us. Once the CD ended, Edward leaned in to kiss my tummy again before looking up at me, deep in thought.

Puzzled, I cocked my head to the side as I stroked back his hair, "What's wrong, honey?"

He grinned, "It was at the Jack's Mannequin concert, right? One month...three weeks...that would be about then...right?"

I blushed as I remembered that night; making love as Dark Blue filled the auditorium around us, flashes of light reflecting against our slow, but steady movements. I smiled as I realized he was right.

"Yes...I think that is about right."

He grinned, "Our baby was conceived at a Jack's Mannequin concert...that's a story for his or her first date."

I laughed, leaning down to kiss the top of his head, "I love you, Papa Goose."

His lips grazed my belly button once more as he murmured, "I love you too, Mama Goose."

Silence fell over us once more; the minutes passed as I began to think about the concert. Then it came to me. I smiled before clearing my throat.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Instead of Edward Jacob, what do you think about Edward Jack instead?"

A/N: Yay! A gosling! Hope it was worth the wait. If it wasn't, again, I apologize. Regardless, let me know what you all are thinking.

Thank you for reading and reviewing, as always! Your reviews have been very insightful! Also, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask in the review section. I'll try to answer each one as soon as possible.

Also, the poll is up and we are slowly getting some votes! Which L & SV's scene do you want to see done in Edward's POV? I'm hoping to have the winning one-shot EPOV up by Sunday. So, get those votes in! Polls close Saturday at midnight - eastern time!

Thanks again and please review!


	9. Nightmare of You

Chapter Nine: Nightmare of You

March 30, 2008

_It was so dark and deadly calm in the grassy meadow that overlooked LaPush Beach; the only thing I could hear was the faint roar of waves crashing against jagged rocks and damp sand. The tall brown grass that the meadow supplied licked the welts and cuts of my naked back as I was drug further away from the ebony '68 Super Sport that I had grown used to; the same one that I experienced my first kiss in during the ending credits of "Barefoot In The Park". I whimpered in agony as a sharp pebbled rolled and scratched down my already sore spine._

_"Shut the fuck up..." A deep voice, __**his**__ voice, assaulted me as he flung my weak body down into a small sand dune. I felt the tears well up in my eyes as the cold Forks air rolled down my naked body. This somehow intensified the pain and burning sensation behind each wound. _

_I had my eyes closed all this time. I was too fucking disgusted, but most of all scared to death, to look at him. I would have continued to play possum if it wasn't for the throaty, wicked chuckle that filled my ears. My eyes flickered open just as I saw the glint of silver rising above my stomach...my large, naked pregnant stomach. James smirked at me, "It's a shame Edward's not here to protect you. It's cruel, really..."_

_Before I can fathom what was happening, the hand that was brandishing the glittering switchblade began to descend downward toward my stomach as Gosling began to kick..._

"No! No! Not my baby!" I felt the bloodcurdling scream escape my throat as I fought back against the barrier holding me back. Tears began spilling from my eyes, blinding me further in the darkness. My fists beat against a warm muscular chest as I continued to fight _him_ off.

"Bella!"

"Please God, no....not my baby! Plea-"

"BELLA! WAKE UP!"

My eyes flew open to meet a pair of concerned green eyes. Edward was there. I was in our dark bedroom and not on LaPush Beach. I looked between us and quickly ran my hands down my naked body down to my stomach: no cuts, no bruises...nothing. I was safe. Most importantly, Gosling was safe. I let out a sob of relief as I felt forward into Edward's open arms; shivering from the aftershock of the nightmare.

"Oh Edward! H-h-he w-was gonna kill our baby...."

"Shh...Bella, it was only a dream. You're okay. The baby is okay."

I wiped my tears from eyes before I looked back up into his eyes; the light of the outside street lamp that gently floated into our bedroom window made the green of his eyes glow a faint jade. His face was flushed with worry and exhaustion from, what I assume, was a direct reaction to the fight I put up. "I-I'm sorry."

Edward pulled me closer, rubbing my slightly swollen stomach soothingly, as I slowly began to calm down. I was in my fourth month of pregnancy and, overall, I was doing well...except for the awful dreams that _he_ starred in. It was always the same: the beach on a dark, stormy night, the glistening blade of the switchblade knife that he kept in the glove compartment of his car, the hatred in his grave voice...the nightmares were the same every time, but somehow, they grew more terrifying.

"Are you okay, Mama Goose? Do you wanna talk about it?" Edward murmured as he gently kissed my neck.

I forced a smile and nodded half-heartedly, "It's okay...must be my hormones. Go back to sleep, sweetie."

He watched me a moment longer before kissing my lips, "Wake me if you need me, okay?" I nodded as I watched him fall back against the pillows, drifting back to sleep. I leaned back against the padded headboard of our bed; not ready to fall back asleep yet. I stroked the taunt skin of my belly protectively as I thought back on these last four months. No one besides Edward, Alice (who was now due to give birth to her first child any day), and Jasper knew about the pregnancy. That was at my request: I didn't want to announce it so early on in the pregnancy.

I also wasn't ready to face Charlie just yet.

Edward rolled onto his side, facing me, as he slept peacefully. He moved his arm and protectively draped it across my lap in front of my stomach as he let out a deep sigh of content. I smiled some as I reached down to caress a tuft of his bronze hair lovingly; feeling safe and completely relaxed by his very presence.

Time past and soon I began to feel sleepy again. Hesitantly, I slid back down under the covers and allowed myself to drift off into a much needed dreamless sleep.

-------------------------

The Next Day

The thick taps of rain slapping against the roof and windows of the bedroom had woken me from a rare dreamless sleep. I purred lightly as I rolled over to cuddle my body closer to my sleeping husband; glancing over at the clock on his night table.

7:36 a.m.

A nervous sigh escaped my lips as I allowed my brain to run through today's itinerary. Today was Sunday...Sunday normally meant spending the morning in the kitchen making a casserole or dessert to take to our weekly family dinner. Basically, the Cullens and the Swans with each sides close extended family would get together each Sunday; one family playing host each week.

Last week we had a nice dinner and poker game at Esme and Carlisle's. This week, dinner was at our house. Normally, this wouldn't bother me. In fact, I usually looked forward to the visits, but this night was going to be a strained one.

It was the night I was going to announce my pregnancy; a pregnancy that I kept rather concealed for four months. It was not an easy thing to do at first, but Edward and I didn't know exactly how to break the news plus we didn't want to announce anything too soon; just in case I wasn't able to carry the baby a full term due to my past medical issues that were brought on by James' attack.

As time went on and it was clear through constant doctor visits and numerous ultrasounds that our Gosling was doing fine. Along with the positive doctor visits came the formalities of being pregnant: the peculiar cravings intensified, the morning sickness had started to slow down, and my stomach was now beginning to form a defined bump. For a short time, this bump was easily hidden with oversized sweaters and t-shirts; but as time went on, a few of our close family members and friends began to notice the changes in my appetite and my not so slender figure.

"Ah...Bells...can't you save a little mashed potatoes for the rest of us?" A whiney Emmett whispered in my ear during our last dinner get together.

"Bella, didn't you just have a Heath Blizzard just a couple of hours ago? Are you sure you want another?" Debra had asked during a recent outing in Seattle.

And then there was that incident with Rosalie in the Urban Outfitters' dressing room. I was trying on a sundress that I was considering on buying for a charity picnic that the hospital was holding the first Saturday of April. The white eyelet fabric under the florescent lighting of the store made the dress almost translucent and it was very possible to see the small protruding bump.

"Bells...not to be a vain bitch or anything, but have you put on a TINY bit of weight? Hon, I know Esme's mashed potatoes and crescent rolls are delightful and all, but I've got to agree with Em. Limit your portions, sweetie!"

With friends and family being this observant, it was a wonder my father didn't catch on these subtle changes. Thankfully, his inane threats to my husband began to cease once our wedding rings encircled our fingers. In fact, he had become much closer to Edward since we returned from our honeymoon: even inviting him into a exclusive game of 'shooting hoops' with Emmett and a couple other guys from the station. Edward was pleased with this recent development and I was optimistic that with the recent approval of Edward's and my relationship that Dad would not take my surprising news too negatively.

I finally rolled out of bed quietly around 8 o'clock and padded across the room to the bathroom to begin getting ready for the upcoming events that were scheduled today. I completely undressed as I waited for the shower to heat up and took my daily prenatal vitamins. Waiting a few more seconds, I slipped my hand between the opening of the shower curtain and groaned in frustration as the lukewarm water lightly clapped against my skin. Just as I was about to pull my hand out from the shower, a pair of warm arms wrapped themselves around my protruding stomach; their soft hands gently massaging the spot under my navel. I purred lightly and leaned back against him; relishing the heat that came off his bare chest, "I thought you said last night that you were going to sleep in?"

I felt him shrug as his lips pressed themselves against the crown of my head, "It's starting to thunder. You really should wait to take a shower with it about to storm."

I watched as he reached into the shower to shut off the water. "Hey..." I mumbled in protest; earning one of his signature smirks in the process.

"Besides Isabella, it is still too early for a Sunday to even be awake. Let's go back to bed. We have all afternoon to prepare for family night..." He murmured against the hollow of my ear in between kisses.

"Edward..." I whimpered; not in protest, but in absolute arousal.

Damn my over reactive pregnancy hormones. Logic went out the window whenever Edward Cullen touched me.

"Bella..." he mocked me with a chuckle as he pulled me closer against him; my bare back flush against his bare chiseled chest. His hands slipped upward from cupping my baby bump up to my breasts; gently massaging my tender nipples with extra special care not to hurt me. I bit my bottom lip and tilted my head back to kiss him slowly as I ran my fingertips up and down his arms as he continued to lavish my nipples with delicate attention. The tip of his tongue lightly grazed the slit of my mouth as our passion began to build. Smiling, I parted my lips and the tip of my tongue met his and start to lightly caress. I stifled a giggle as he released a pent-up groan.

Before I could repudiate him, Edward broke our kiss and scooped me; swiftly carrying me back into our bedroom. I placed tender kisses against his neck and shoulder until he laid me back down in the center of our unkempt bed. He grinned crookedly as he pulled off his boxers before he crawling up onto the bed until he was hovering above me. I smiled back as I craned my neck up to kiss him leisurely; allowing my hands to explore his torso and the 'V' leading down to his cock. I timidly ran my fingertips up and down his hardness, which merited a deep growl of satisfaction that resonated in between our sealed lips. Before I could grasp him and pleasure him further into a deeper stupor, his lips broke away from mine and slowly made a protracted trajectory down my chin, neck, the valley between my heaving breasts; finally pausing at my baby bump. I watched with veneration, reaching down to run my fingers through his tussled bronze hair, as his eyes gazed at the bump with wonder and a deep ardor. His lips curled slightly into a smile before falling down to meet my stomach; peppering the skin with moist kisses that made my toes curl and body shiver. His fingertips skimmed the landscape of taunt skin underneath my navel, tickling me lightly and causing me to nibble on my bottom lip as I watched.

"My beautiful wife..." he whispered against my lower abdomen. His voice held such pride and infatuation as he reaffirmed my role in our relationship; his simple praise brought tears to my eyes, which caused me to shiver as I let them fall.

He looked up at me in worry, " Love, are you okay?"

I smiled and tittered with a slight nod, "These imprudent, over reactive hormones."

He kissed my tummy once more, "I only speak the truth."

His lips slowly trailed back up my body until they encountered my lips. The kiss, mixed with my salty tears, was dulcet, ardent, and sincere. I stroked the nape of his neck as he pulled away slightly, still allowing his swelling lips to sweep delicately against my own.

"I want you so much, Bella."

"Then take me...I'm already yours..." I whispered as I flicked the tip of my tongue across his lips.

I was about to mount him when he stopped me, "No...I need to be closer to you. Bella, I need to hold you..."

He ushered me back down to the mattress and slowly moved me onto my side. Soon, his body was spooning mine and his warm breath smelling of peppermint and oranges swept across the hollow of my ear. I purred as his hand slid in between my legs and cupped my inner thigh of the leg that was pointing outward. He lifted the leg gingerly, spreading me, and rested it on top of his own. His hands slid around me: one gently grazing one of my pebbled nipples before sliding down to cup my tummy and the other slowly massaging my susceptible clit. Slowly, he slid inside me; eliciting moans from both myself and him that mixed with the tapping of the rain and the rumbling of thunder. He moved slowly in and out of me while planting soft kisses to my shoulder, neck, and the shell of my ear.

"Oh fuck, Bella...you feel so damn good..."

I gasped in pleasure and murmured mutual compliments as he pulled me closer into him. I reached down to hold the hand that was caressing my tummy; lacing our fingers together. I allowed my fingertips to stroke his wedding band and the simple act alone made me smile. My other hand reached back to ease his head down toward my own. I turned my head and met his warm gaze that was filled with such intensity and crushed my lips against his trembling ones.

Our lovemaking these last few months has been deliberate and cherished for the sake of my sanity. I was hesitant about having sex while I was pregnant; too consumed with this fear that it will somehow hurt our baby. Edward was patient, but urged me to discuss these fears with my doctor. After several "Are you sure?"s and "Exactly How?"s, I was convinced that it would be okay to have sex through the first and second trimester of my pregnancy.

This morning was no different. Edward's caresses and movements remained thorough, but ever so vigilant. He watched for anything that may cause me discomfort as we continued: monitoring my facial expressions, body movement, and vocal reactions. The rain began to tap harder against our bedroom window pane as our gasps and moans reached higher octaves; matching our growing climax. Finally, we tumbled and whirled downward from our magnificent high.

My body finally stopped vacillating and my gasping breaths finally fell into an even current. I still grasped Edward's hand in my own; purring as the supple pad of his thumb slid in unvarying rhythm across my stomach. He stayed inside me as he leaned in to kiss my neck once more, not minding the thin sheet of perspiration that had collected.

"I love you, Isabella Cullen."

I smiled, tilting my face up to meet his own. In between kisses, I murmured softly, "That's why we're here."

--------------------------------------

We managed to pull ourselves out of bed by noon; giving us enough time to shower, dress, tidy up around the house, and prepare dinner. I ,eventually after scanning over my recipe cards and the Joy of Cooking, decided on a Charlie Swan favorite: Grandma Swan's beef stroganoff, fresh green beans, mashed potatoes (using Esme's famous recipe), biscuits, and apple pie with vanilla bean ice cream.

I was thinking that maybe if I filled him up with good, but heavy food that he'd either be too tired and doped up with homemade goodness to care that I was pregnant or, worst case scenario, be stricken immobile; thus making it impossible to attack my super sperm carrying husband.

Better make sure I give Dad a few bottles of beer throughout dinner too...just in case.

As I put the last item, a steaming gravy boat, down on the dinner table, the front door bell rang.

"Got it!" Edward called as his Converse covered feet clapped against the hardwood floorboards of the foyer. I listened as the red front door creaked open and a series of scuffling feet entered our home. Voices that I soon placed with Rosalie and Emmett traveled from the foyer into our living room where the well-respected fold-out card table was set up for multiple rounds of poker. Shortly after their arrival, the tires of Esme and Carlisle's Mercedes S55 AMG crunched the gravel then finally came to a halt outside in our driveway. Soon, the clicking heels of their feet came through the door and into the foyer; voices high and melodic as they greeted their sons blissfully before making their way into the living room.

A raucous peal of laughter from Emmett broke my stride in the kitchen. Following the sound, I found myself in the living room looking where Emmett was pointing to my father's cruiser pulling up. In the backseat was my Aunt Amanda and Uncle Rob. Amanda's face was a barely reigned in mask of extreme disapproval, while Rob's was lit up in an extremely amused grin. Normally, they drove Amanda's '57 Chevy Bellaire, but today it was in the shop. I could tell that Deb was getting an earful on the lessons of how uncool it was to be confined to the backseat of a police cruiser and it probably sounded as though it was coming out of the mouth of a sailor. I laughed nervously as I returned to the duties in the kitchen.

By the time I finished cooking and setting the table, the poker game was in full swing. I wasn't a fan of poker, so most of the time I stayed in the kitchen or watched in between pages of the latest book I was reading. Tonight, I kept in on the game with frequent updates from my brother-in-law, who was deemed tonight's 'beer wench'. Last update of the game status was fifteen minutes before I called everyone to dinner: Emmett, with another beer too many in his hand, declared that my husband would be putting in a lot overtime at the hospital after tonight because he was 'creaming his ass with wicked hands'.

When I called everyone to the table, Emmett's updates were confirmed as my begrudged husband muttered a few swears under his breath as he pulled a crisp fifty from his wallet. I smirked and shook my head at the scene before greet our family members as they came into our dining room one by one.

Returning to the kitchen to bring out the food, I realized Amanda was following close behind me.

"Hey Bells, need any help?" she asked a little to brightly.

"Sure, why not?" I replied cautiously.

Amanda picked up some of the heavier items and waited patiently for me to decide which dishes to take in first. She was swaying slightly as she often did when weighing out a question in her mind. It was something that had drew Rob to her, one of her endearing quirks.

"You know, I like pie as much as the next girl Bells, but if you keep exploring your love of sweets you're going to end up with plenty to show for it like I did," she chuckled heartily then continued, "Seriously though, I'm a nurse Bells and, even though I might be blind without my glasses, I pay attention. You can't hide that kind of stuff from me."

Amanda nodded knowingly to my protruding bump that I kept hidden underneath one of Edward's baggy Dartmouth sweatshirts. I should have thought she would be one of the first to truly figure it out. I sighed and nodded.

"You know, you have to tell Charlie. If Deb asks me I can't lie. You know how she gets with the grating questions and what not," she said with an amused edge.

"Tonight is the night," I smiled with fake enthusiasm as my chest began to feel tight.

Amanda set down the plates and placed a hand on my shoulder, "You know Bells, I got your back. It's just how I roll. Seriously, don't be freaked out. Charlie will either freak out, which will earn him a swift kick to the ass from me, or he will be cool with it. Either way, he'll be ok."

Reclaiming the dishes she had set down, Amanda gave me a lopsided smirk and walked out to the dining room.

Well, that's one person in the know.

----------------------------------

It was when I was in mid chew of forkful of my stroganoff when it happened.

The clouds parted, the sun shown briefly, and then, at last, all hell broke loose.

"So, the Newton boy's wife is expecting. I swear I don't know what he is thinking," Charlie began his rant, "Kids today just don't know the responsibility it takes to have a baby and they jump in where they shouldn't. I just don't think you should have a baby right after you get married, it's just not sensible."

As the blood drained from my face I saw Amanda elbow Rob out of the corner of my eye.

"You know, Charlie, you had Bella shortly after you and Renee were married and you didn't do too badly," Rob chimed in.

"Didn't do too badly," Charlie repeated, "We were living hand to mouth barely able to feed ourselves let alone Bella. How is that not too badly?"

I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks and began to notice that each of the Cullens were turning towards me, one by one, with a look I thought was understanding on their faces.

"But Bella turned out alright," Rob responded, "didn't she?"

As Charlie began to nod in agreement a dark shadow crossed his face. His head jerked to me and his eyes were on me like heat seeking missiles.

"Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen, are you pregnant?" he asked, his face so red it could have led Santa's sleigh instead of Rudolph.

The stares and low murmurs weighed down the room as I cleared my throat; dropping my fork into the bed of mashed potatoes that I was about to happily shovel in before all this shit came rolling in. Damn it, couldn't he wait to bring up babies until dessert at least?

I exhaled, feeling the last bit of stroganoff hit the pit of my stomach, and finally answered, "Yeah...I am...what about it, dad?" Damn these raging pregnancy hormones. I couldn't hold back the tartness in my voice. My reaction brought on the loud clinks of silver hitting china and gasps.

"Oh Bella dear! That is wonderful! How far along are you?" Esme's motherly voice cooed with excitement. She was not oblivious; she was trying to be a cheerleader of sorts.

"Four months...a honeymoon baby," I said smugly. I didn't notice how Edward was gently squeezing my kneecap in effort to shut me up until after the words fell from my lips.

By that point, it was too late to take anything back.

"_Four _months...FOUR MONTHS! YOU BEEN CARRYING SATAN'S SPAWN FOR FOUR DAMN MONTHS!!!"

"CHARLES GREGORY SWAN! YOU STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! THIS IS NOT THE TIME..." My stepmother, Deb, started in her stern voice before being cut off by my enraged father.

"When is the damn time then, Deb?! Damn it! You can't possibly be proud that she is pregnant! She is too young to be a mother! THEY ARE BOTH TOO YOUNG AND IRRESPONISBLE TO BE PARENTS!"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT ME LIKE I'M NOT HERE!"

My fists were sore from clenching and banging them against the tabletop; causing all the china to shiver and the gravy boat to spew out onto the crisp white tablecloth that I had washed that morning. I didn't care though. I didn't care that my _Catholic_ in-laws looked at me in shock like I morphed into some sort of ugly creature. I didn't care that my nice tabletop was now stained indefinitely. I didn't care if my father's feelings would be hurt. I was erratic, emotional, and VERY pregnant. I cradled my tummy protectively as I allowed my anger to break.

"DON'T YOU _DARE_ EVER REFER TO MY HUSBAND AS SATAN AND DON'T YOU _DARE_ EVER REFER TO MY CHILD AS SPAWN, _CHARLIE_! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO JUDGE ME?! YOU LEFT BY MYSELF FOR THREE _FUCKING _YEARS, CHARLIE! YOU SPENT YOUR ENTIRE TIME AT THE STUPID STATION MAKING SURE THE TOWN OF FORKS FELT PROTECTED! YOU LEFT ME TO GROW UP ON MY OWN! WHAT KIND OF FATHER ARE YOU! EDWARD WOULD NEVER, EVER LEAVE OUR CHILD..."

"OH REALLY?" My father roared, his voice filled with rage and deep hurt, as he jumped up from his chair and stood up to tower over us. "HE LEFT YOU ONCE, DIDN'T HE? WHAT MAKES YOU THINK HE WON'T DUMP YOU AGAIN???"

I felt the tears prickle my eyes as I shook my head vehemently, "If you had been around more often...helping mom..._loving_ her the way she deserved....maybe, just maybe, her heart wouldn't have just gave up...maybe your lack of empathy wouldn't have _killed_ my mother!"

With that, I stormed off, leaving my poor Edward to do damage control. Before slamming my bedroom door, I screamed out once more,

"STAY AWAY FROM US, DAD...UNLESS YOU WANT TO KILL ME OFF TOO!"

Author's Note: Okay, first, let me apologize for the delay in update. I was having some severe writer's block that actually got me to the point where I was thinking about quitting this story. Yeah, I know, I'm an asshole. I was just worried that this story was getting boring for you all to read. Hopefully this chapter spices your reading experience up. It took me two weeks to decide what to do with it. Good news is that I feel better about the direction the story is going now and _will_ be continuing it...even updating regularly now that I have gotten past the block.

So, special thanks goes out to amandacullen84 for collaborating with me on this chapter and for giving me pointers whenever I was stuck.

I WILL BE WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER TONIGHT AND TOMORROW NIGHT AFTER WORK. So, watch for updates. Again, I'm sorry for the delay in updates. Hopefully, I haven't lost you all.

Please review and tell me what you think! I appreciate the feedback! :-)

-toxicbluecrayon


	10. You F&ked Up

Chapter Ten: You F&$ked Up

Debra Swan's Point of View

I still couldn't believe Charlie. In less than five minutes, not only did my husband possibly destroy our relationship with Bella, my stepdaughter, but he also alienated us from my sister, brother-in-law, son-in-law, and our new family. All because he was a stubborn, overprotective father that was placed in this green vale with lots of heart, lots of passion...

and very little brain.

I adore him; truly I do. Ever since day one when he showed up in my classroom for a career day presentation, I felt enamored by him. He filled the emptiness that my first husband's, Cameron, death had left behind...him and Bella both. They gradually became my family.

Charlie was a kind man and I knew that, in his own way, he loved Bella and I both. Our needs were always kept even if it meant pulling extra hours down at the station. My husband was a good, hardworking man, but at times he screwed up.

Tonight was one of those nights that he did. He messed up big time.

After everyone watched in shock as my stepdaughter disappeared to her bedroom in tears, Edward asked everyone to leave. He didn't hide the hurt, disappointment, or curtness in his quaking voice. It took everything I had not to reach out and hug him as we walked out the door. The last thing I ever wanted was for my son-in-law to feel absolutely alienated by his own family.

The drive was unsettling and silent. Normally, whenever we were in the company of Amanda and Rob, we were all smiles and laughs. Tonight was the first night that their witty demeanor was abandoned for a protesting silence. The only sound that filled the cruiser was the buzz of the calm CB radio, the purr of the engine, and the steady rhythm of our breathing as we inhaled and exhaled.

We dropped Amanda and Rob off at their front door. Amanda made her disdain for Charlie's behavior clear as she slammed the back door of the cruiser a little too hard, causing Charlie to wince and grunt. I rolled down my window once Amanda knocked on it.

"I'll call you later, sis."

Without another word, her and Rob stormed up to the front door; disappearing inside. Neither her or Rob said a word to Charlie.

It wasn't until we turned back onto the main road home that I finally spoke up.

"Well, Charles, what do you have to say for yourself?"

His eyes remained cut in anger and frustration as he looked forward. His only response was a barely audible grunt.

I _hated_ it when he responded like that.

"Charles..."

"Stop calling me Charles, Debra."

"Until you stop calling me Debra and acting like a pompous ass, I'll call you whatever I want. Got it, Charles?"

He grunted...again.

"And for God's sake, can you stop grunting? Talk to me. Acknowledge me."

Without warning, Charlie slammed down on the brake, swerving us onto the shoulder of a dead road. I looked at him in trepidation; too stunned at his recent actions. I shook my head, taken aback, as he slammed his weathered palms against the steering wheel.

"What do you want me to say, Deb! Do you want me to say what I'm truly feeling right now? Okay, I'm feeling like the worst father and husband in the world. I feel like I'm watching my little girl get sucked into this big black hole of the unknown and that she is WAY over her head and every time I throw her a rope to pull her out, she just ignores it. I feel that I am too damn young to be a grandfather. I feel like nothing I do is right for my family's well being even though they are always my top priority. I feel that my daughter was right on the money: maybe if I did spend more time with Renee she wouldn't have died. Maybe I did kill her mother..."

I bit my bottom lip, overcome with deep sadness, as I listened to Charlie rant. I allowed myself to whisper, "Is that all?"

He looked down at his lap, watching as he picked at a hang nail on his thumb, before clearing his throat that was thick with emotion. "No...I also feel that you are too wonderful for words and I never really tell you how much you mean to me. I know I'm not around much and I know you constantly worry that you will never be as loved or as appreciated as Renee was when she was alive. I also know that you brought me and Bella both back to life. I owe you. I fear that I will never be able to pay off my debt to you...I fear that someday I'll wake up and you will be gone too..."

A tear slid down my face as I looked back into the brown glossy eyes of a vulnerable Charlie Swan. I've only seen Charlie cry a few times before and during our marriage: when he told me about Renee's death, when he found out Bella was raped, and when she moved to Chicago. He had always been a man of few words and emotions up to this point. Hesitantly, I reached up and cupped his cheek, rubbing the stubble on his tense jaw line.

"Now, you listen to me, Charles Gregory Swan, and you listen good. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, got that? I won't go unless you tell me to. As for owing me, you have no debts here. You have always been an amazing husband and father. You always, ALWAYS put our needs first. In fact, there are times when I wish you would put yourself first for a change. I worry about you too, you know. Amanda does too. You get so stressed out with work, the bills, and Bella...if anything I'm afraid I'll be losing you..."

He winced slightly at my own fear. I don't think he ever thought about how scared I can get too. I licked my lips tentatively before continuing.

" I love you, Charlie. I love you and your stupid over reactive temper. I love you and your horrible taste in 70s music...including that god awful Bee Gees record you play constan-"

"Hey, they were an awesome ban-"

"Ah! Let me finish...I love you...and even though you may not feel it's true right now, Bella loves you as well. Her words were brought on by your own. She was upset and with her being...pregnant...her emotions are running wild. I know for a fact that she didn't mean what she said...well except for the whole 'my husband and child aren't a product of evil' thing..."

I smiled as I heard him chuckle lightly, "Boy, I'm a screw up...scared my favorite son-in-law off..."

I grinned softly as I pulled him into a hug, "Charlie...you are not a screw up; just a human. We make mistakes, you know. You did not kill Renee. It was just her time. She would not like to see you this way."

A giggle escaped my lips as I felt the stubble on his chin scratch lightly against my soft cheek as he gave me a gentle kiss. "Since when did you get so smart?"

I laughed, "First graders can be teachers too, you know."

His warm laugh filled the car for a minute or two before finally dulling back down to the silence around us, "What am I going to do about Bella?"

I sighed heavily, "I don't know, Charlie...how about you call her in a day or two? Give her some space. It will also give you some time to getting used to the idea of Bella having a baby."

He smiled sadly, "My baby...having a baby of her own..."

"She's a woman now, Charlie. She'll always be your girl, but you have to realize that she knows what she is doing. Edward and her both know. They are ready for this. Edward was raised well and you raised Bella well too."

"_We _both raised her well," He corrected firmly. This acknowledgement awakened the butterflies in my stomach; the same ones that fluttered the first time I heard Charlie's voice fill my classroom (giving a lecture on how not to talk to strangers). The same ones that fluttered when we first kissed after just being friends for three years. The same ones that fluttered when I heard Bella was having a baby.

I nuzzled my nose gently against his before continuing, "She's ready, Charlie, and so are you. Let your little girl grow up. Give her space and support her. She needs her daddy right now."

He nodded and slowly leaned in to peck my lips, "Okay...you're right...you're always right."

I laughed and gently thumped him in the stomach, "Is there anything else you are feeling right now that you need to share?"

He grinned half-heartedly, "Yes..."

"What is it then?"

"First, I love you. So much. I'm sorry I don't tell you that enough."

"Char-" He cut me off by gently pressing a firm finger to my lips.

"Second....I think Bells added too much pepper to that stroganoff. MAJOR heartburn."

The silence enveloped us a few beats before we both broke into a fit of laughter. It was at that moment I knew that we were okay and we would continue to be okay.

_Our _family, for better or for worse, was going to be just fine.

Author's Note: Okay, first, the chapter name. It's a song by Ween. I know you all are probably like, "WTF???" Well, there's your answer. Now on to the important stuff...

1) I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as the others. I know, Deb is not a big time character in this story, but I thought it'd be interesting to see how she handled the situation. Plus, I wanted a little C/D interaction since we don't see them often. I hope that I didn't disappoint. Tomorrow, hopefully, will be a new chapter with either Bella or Edward's POV. Which POV are you guys dying to see?

2) Speaking of POVs, I am still keeping my word about the EPOV one shot most of you voted on. Since my weekends are now open for this month, I will be working diligently on getting this done (this weekend may be the time I finish it). Since I've been delinquent, I'm extending the voting one week. Go to my profile and start voting for what you all want to see!

3) Thank you for all the wonderful feedback and reviews. You all are very sweet and inspiring! Keep sending the feedback; it helps a lot!

Till tomorrow!

-toxic


	11. She Paints Me Blue

Chapter Eleven: She Paints Me Blue

Edward's Point of View

What the _hell_ just happen?

I kept asking myself this; thinking that maybe I would eventually come up with some feasible answer. I watched, speechless, as every witness to the dirty dinner dual (minus the skipping tumbleweeds, pistols, and the theme song from The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly) walked out the door in a silent, somber demeanor. Emmett was so stunned by the evening's events that he didn't even notice that I shorted him another $50 from his poker winnings. Deb was the last person out the door and she looked utterly despondent; a first for my normally jubilant mother-in-law. I could tell that she was pissed at Charlie by her body language: not walking near him and glaring daggers in his back whenever she did look up. Normally, I would feel bad for my father-in-law, but after what he did...argh...there was no way I was sticking up for him. His behavior was absolutely infantile, profligate...in the simplest words, he was being a major dick.

There was a fine line between concern and domineering. Charlie Swan just crossed that line and ran rounds across the globe. Four times. Without breaking a sweat...

Like he was winning a fucking marathon.

I watched as the cruiser cut through the fog that was rolling amidst the dark, cloudy night before shutting the door.

Still no answer...what the fuck happened?

I locked the door...

Wait...nope, no answer.

I bagged the leftovers, washed the dishes, scrubbed the countertops, and I even did inventory on Bella's oddly flavored yogurts that she has been craving consistently lately; hoping against hope that any answer, lucid or erratic, on what happened would come to me.

One Boston Cream Pie yogurt...

Four Key Lime yogurts...

Two Chocolate Éclair yogurts...

Ugh! Still no answer! The only thing I could think about now was who in their right mind would eat this shit???

Oh...right. My pregnant wife; my emotionally driven, teary-eyed wife whom I should be doting over this very moment.

I made a mental note to pick up more of the Boston Cream Pie bile on my way home from work tomorrow before closing the fridge and hitting the light switch into the off position. I made my way down the dark hallway toward our bedroom; a sliver of silver light escaped from under the closed door. Light sobbing and hiccups could be heard easily over the domesticated hums of our washer on the spin cycle and the faint tapping from the tips of tree branches pecking at our rooftop.

Instead of going into our room, I went into the one across from it: the nursery. Besides an old rocking chair that belonged to my great grandma Elizabeth, the room has remained bare. We planned to start decorating the space once we found out the baby's gender. Bella was hoping to a Peter Rabbit theme, the same theme her mother had used with her room. She just didn't know what the color palette should be yet.

I looked around the room with intense feelings of excitement and worry before retreating to the adjoining bathroom to get Bella a glass of water. As I waited for the temperature of the cool water to drop further, I allowed myself to race through my own piles of concerns. Charlie's damning words struck the fear of God in me. I wasn't afraid that I wouldn't be able to financially provide for my family. My income alone kept us beyond comfortable. Money was not a problem.

It wasn't the thought of midnight feedings, dirty diapers, lack of privacy, lack of sleep or lack of sex that made me fearful. It was the thought that perhaps, I'd let Bella and the baby down somehow. Since Bella's...I couldn't bear to even _think_ about it. It was painful enough to see it replay in my head: her barely breathing...her lying so still on the floor...her heartbeat flat lining...

I shook my head brusquely in effort to dispel a solemn time in my life; a time where I was afraid I'd lose her before I could even prove how much I cherished her. Even though our present life has been picture perfect, the past still haunted me. Without her knowledge, I still had nightmares about that day. Every time, I woke up in a cold sweat afraid that I'll find that she was no longer there beside me.

Afraid that I was one minute too late.

I let out a pained breath before filling the glass and shutting off the faucet. Looking over the nursery one last time, I walked back across the hall and opened our bedroom door. I felt my lips fall into a frown as I saw my wife sprawled out on our bed. Her porcelain doll like face was buried into her pillow that muffled her distressing whimpers and her chocolate brown locks spilled around her in a tidal of waves and curls. Her small alabaster hands cradled her tiny baby bump through the thick black fabric of my old Dartmouth sweatshirt. She had stripped out of her uncomfortable jeans; leaving her in her black lacy panties. Her now naked legs were curled upward into the fetal position; resembling a drop of spilled cream that had slid down the side of its bottle.

God, even when she was broken, she was exquisite. I willed myself to move toward her with hesitance; sitting down beside her and stroking one of her soft legs from the hip down to her ankle using my fingertips. I traced lazy patterns as I made my was up and down her leg repetitively. I was hoping it would relax her mind, body, and spirit. "Baby...everyone left. Are you okay?"

Her whimpers continued as she shook her head against the pillow. I sighed as I allowed my hand to skim her lace clad bottom and slide up underneath her sweatshirt; allowing my hand to caress her warm, nude back soothingly. I sighed as I felt her shiver from the contact. "He's just worried, love. He doesn't want you to get hurt or into a situation that you may not be ready for. Darling, he is just being a father."

"H-h-he has n-n-no r-r-right...he shouldn't c-call you or o-our Goslin-"

I leaned forward and kissed the crown of her head as she heaved and hiccupped, "No...what he did was tactless...I agree. He could of expressed his trepidations with a little more....calculation, but Bella, he loves you with all his heart...he just wants the absolute best for you, like I do...can you blame him?"

She rolled onto her back as I slid my hand forward onto her stomach. Her warm, russet eyes were red and swollen and her normally ashen cheeks were tearstained and blotchy with mascara and eyeliner. It didn't matter. She was perfection. Immaculate. Pristine.

And I fell more in love with her each time I saw her.

"E-Edward...promise me..."

"Anything, love...just ask," I murmured as I looked down at her covered stomach. Slowly, I hooked my fingers under the hem of the sweatshirt and gently pulled it up; her back arching. I finally stopped lifting the shirt and left it rumpled up underneath the curve of her breasts. I ran my finger tips across the middle of her swollen stomach and around her belly button that was gradually starting to pop out from expanding. She trembled lightly under the cool touch of my wedding band as she watched me in wonder as I explored her tummy with my left hand, my lips, and my eyes. I applied a few, delicate open mouthed kisses around her navel. Hell, her skin tasted so good. Sweet and salty and pure. I moved down just a little and skimmed the tip of my nose back and forth across the skin under her navel. I waited in silence as she retrieved her thoughts.

"Prove Dad wrong...don't leave me....please don't leave me."

I stared up at her. Had my past infractions tortured her so? I shook my head slowly, incredulous by the very thought of leaving this gorgeous creature. I was a man that documented his mistakes so that he never made them again.

Leaving her behind again was one of those mistakes that I not only regretted making: it was one that I declined to make again.

"Where else am I going to go?" I whispered, looking her deadpan in the eye, before leaning down to kiss her on the center of her stomach. I purred against her skin as her thin fingers combed through my disheveled hair. I allowed my hands to slide up and down her exposed sides before allowing them to move down toward her hips. My fingertips grazed the thin waistband of her panties before sliding them down her legs until they were off. I tossed them down on the floor before returning my attention to her. She had spread her legs out so I was now between them; welcoming me. I looked down at her bare pussy and instantly became hard. A thin sheen of wetness caused her slit to glisten in the dim bedroom lighting. Fucking hell, she was stunning and she was mine exclusively. She was my wife and she'll soon be the mother of my child. Every day was like this: constantly reminding myself that we belonged together. It was hard to believe that the angel lying before me had picked me to be her husband. I smiled as I slid my hands behind her knees and slowly slid her down toward the foot of the bed till she was teetering on the edge. I ever so gently rested both her legs on the tops of my shoulders; her calves draping down my back. I leaned in slowly until my lips were brushing her exposed clit, "Let me show you how much I love you, Mrs. Cullen. Let me prove to you that I'm here to stay..."

I slowly started kissing and nibbling at her slit. Her whispery moans began to fill my ears like a soothing symphony. Her tiny body was my orchestra and I was conducting each movement and each instrument that controlled her arousal. Soon, my tongue slipped into her folds; flattening itself as it slowly licked from her entrance all the way up to her clit that I sucked into my mouth covetously. Her gasp cannoned about the room as I pulled her closer to me by her rocking hips; closer against my hungry lips. I continued to lick, kiss, nibble, and suck every inch of her sex; groaning as I lapped up the delicious, escaping juices eagerly as she orgasmed over and over. I murmured how fucking good she tasted causing her to moan even more; allowing her to forget the pain and worry that tonight had brought. Eventually, I slid my tongue downward, replacing my tongue with my thumb to continue its ministrations against her sensitive clit. Finally, I found her entrance again and ever so slowly began to thrust my stiffened tongue into her...slowly fucking her. I groaned into her as I she clutched onto my head frantically as I continued to thrust. I continued to pull her closer to me, or at least attempted to. It was like no matter how much I grasped onto her, I couldn't be close enough. I finally gave up and slid my hands up her hips, up the contours of her taunt bottom, up her spine, and finally toward the front of her chest. She moaned as I slid my warm hands up under the shirt to gently massage her breasts.

She came for the third time a few minutes later. I smiled as I kissed her clit once more after drinking up her nectar greedily. I could never get enough of her. It was simply not possible. I'd be a fool to ever think that I could live without her. I looked up at her: her head slack as it fell back in exhaustion, her hair matted and tangled from excessive rubbing against the bed, her exposed breasts and stomach slick with a thin film of sweat. Her body was incredible to look at, but at this moment, all I could gaze at was the beatific smile that was brushing her tremulous lips.

I no longer needed to find an answer for what went on tonight. It no longer mattered. All that mattered was right in front of me: Bella and Gosling.

I knew then there was nothing there to fear. I was ready for this upcoming hurdle...and every hurdle that was to follow.

_We_ both were.

Author's Note: I know ...it's short and it doesn't solve the conflict between Bella and Charlie...that is going to take a little extra time to develop. Plus, I still want to develop Bella's thoughts on the fight itself and that is going to be pretty complicated...so...be patient. :-)

Thanks for the ongoing support. Please continue to leave feedback! I like to use your thoughts and ideas to further develop the story. :-)

Thanks!


	12. Straitjacket Feeling

Chapter Twelve: Straitjacket Feeling

EPOV

Part One: Baby It's You

April 9, 2008 - Saturday

Two weeks full of Bella's cravings at all hours of the night along with raging hormones had passed since the big dinner blow-up. Neither Bella or Charlie had spoken to each other since.

This was partly due to Bella being stubborn and set in her ways. Charlie gave her a couple days to cool down before he started calling her cell phone and our house phone. No amount of coaxing from me could get her to answer the phone or return his calls. A part of me assented with her behavior; after all he did act poorly, but another part of me wanted the row put to rest. I had three reasons for this:

1) Bella. Bella needed her father around, especially now, even though she is too obdurate to admit it

2) Gosling. Our child needed to know his grandpa.

3) Myself. Even though Charlie could be a jerk at times, I did like him. These past two Sunday dinners without my drinking buddy sucked.

Emmett was a sloppy drunk when it came down to it.

It also didn't help that Charlie's short departure caused him to miss out on lots of things too, such as Bella's gradual progression into her pregnancy. Last week marked month five for her and she looked even more gorgeous than I could have ever imagined.

Today, we had planned to work on the nursery; an idea I had suggest to keep Bella's morale up. She had been down in the dumps since the fight with her father. I wanted to do something fun with her and it seemed as though this would be the best time to focus our attention on something we had anticipated.

I spent the night before painting the walls of the nursery a pale cream and hanging the Peter Rabbit themed border that I had found at the local hardware store during my lunch break. I wanted the hardest tasks to be completed before Bella came in and started decorating. The last thing I wanted to see was her worry any more than necessary.

I was putting together the white changing table as Bella finished putting the matching Peter Rabbit bedding down in the crib. My eyes kept glancing up at her; watching her with intrigue as she smoothed out the comforter once more before standing straight up; deep in thought as she reviewed her work. She was wearing a pair of stretchy black shorts and a pale pink tank top that proudly displayed her baby bump that had become slightly more defined and round. She started to nibble at her plump bottom lip as she absent-mindedly rubbed her belly with both her petite hands. A mahogany strand of hair had slid out of her carefully sculpted pony tail and now caressed her soft, pink cheek.

She was absolutely heavenly.

Her absent caresses to her belly remained steady for a few more minute; her brows furrowed in thought as she continued to examine the crib. It were times like these that I wished that I could read her mind...just to see what went on in there.

I looked at her a little longer before returning my attention back to the half assembled changing table. I let out a sigh and ran my fingers through my disheveled hair before returning to the instruction blueprint in front of me. Why did they make these things so fucking complicated?

"Oh!" A soft murmur filled my ears, causing my head to jerk upward in panic. I could feel my eyes grow wide with worry as I looked up at my wife. She gripped her belly with both her hands; brows knitted in surprise.

"What's wrong? What's happening?"

I didn't wait for her response, fearing that something was amiss. I kicked stray pieces of wood and metal brackets aside as I deftly stood up. I rushed over to her, repeating myself with mild frustration, "Bells, what's wrong?"

She gazed up at me; her full pink glossy lips curved in a small smile and her doe eyes sparkled with tears.

"Shh...just feel..."

She grabbed my hand swiftly and pressed it right below her protruding belly button.

I waited.

And waited.

Then, out of the blue, I felt the most prodigious thing. Two light kicks: small and swift, but strong enough to stretch Bella's taunt, flawless skin.

I've felt unborn babies kick and move around before. The first time was when I was three and mom was pregnant with Emmett; other times involved some of the patients at the hospital. This was different from all those times though. This was my baby..._our _baby. This was really happening.

I fell down onto my knees beside her; my hands keeping a gentle grip on her belly. I leaned in toward her stomach and whispered, "Come on , do it again, Baby Cullen. Show Daddy how good you can kick so he can warn Uncle Emmett that you'll be kicking his butt around the field when we go against him in tag football."

Bella chuckled as I waited with patience. She gently stroked my bangs out of my eyes as the minutes passed. This baby had a lot of Bella's traits already: her perseverance and the ability to bring me to my knees in utter entrancement.

Then, when I was about to give up, Gosling kicked again. I laughed out loud in surprise and excitement. My hands remained cradling Bella's belly as my eyes trailed up her body and met her own. She smiled down at me, her face glowing more so than ever before.

"Wow..." I murmured in a delayed response. Her giggle made my smile widen.

"So eager to please his or her daddy...." Her hands...god, I loved those hands, made my way through my tussled hair again. I returned my gaze back to her belly before slowly leaning in; giving it a slow, gentle kiss. I was too overwhelmed to say anything more.

At this angle, life was perfect. Calm. I hoped that it would remain that way.

---------------------------------------

Part Two: Police On My Back

EPOV

April 11, 2008 - Monday

6:30 P.M.

Forks Elementary School's gym was packed to the brim with over prideful parents with camcorders and cameras in tow; making it ungodly stuffy. I leaned against the cool porcelain coated bricks at the back of the gym in effort to cool down. I had spent most of the day in the nursery tending to a few babies that needed more intensive care and I was pretty worn down.

It was okay though. I was here to support Bella and her class.

I smiled as I watched my wife lead her little troupe up the stage and onto the risers; each child get a quick, but soothing back rub as they moved briskly passed her. Some of the children, mainly boys, hugged her legs gently before taking their spots. Bella's smile grew more by the small displays of affection.

I loved coming to her music programs, much to her disbelief. Her interactions with each child before, during, and at the end of the programs made my heart swell with pride. This more so now that she was having our baby. Even though I was watching from afar, I could already tell she was ready for motherhood. I knew when I first met her that she was the one: the one that I wanted to be with, the one I wanted to wake up to, make love to, and spend my life with. Every time I visualized my future, she was there, even when I was questioning our love affair. She was there. Our future children were there too.

The lights in the gym dimmed; leaving just the stage lights. Bella, with the help of Deb (the only person Bella would talk to with a direct link to her father), climbed the stairs of the director's podium. A minute of silence past until her wrists flicked upward, conducting the kids to sing and the pianist to play along. The first song was "You Are My Sunshine".

By the third song, I was beginning to relax and I could tell Bella was doing so as well. Her left foot had stopped tapping, a nervous tick of hers. I smiled in delight as I heard surrounding parents compliment my wife's teaching ability. Evidently, Bella was more popular than she made out to be; a favorite addition to the staff of Forks Elem.

I sighed in content as the third song, 'Bennie and the Jets', came to a close. Bella's blush grew deeper as families around us cheered and clapped. Just as the fourth song began, I felt a strong hang clap gently on my shoulder. Turning my head slightly, my eyes met Charlie Swan.

"Charlie..." I said, stunned. He, frankly, looked like hell. He was still in his uniform, so he was either on duty or just got off. His face was more weathered looking than normal: bags and dark circles set deeply under his tired chocolate brown eyes.

He sighed nervously, "Hey Edward...look...I've been trying to call you both..."

I nodded hesitantly, "I know...Bella...well, you know..."

He looked down at the white tiled floor between us, "She's still pretty upset, huh? Can't say I blame her. I'm pretty pissed at myself too."

I nodded silently. What else could I say or do?

He ran his hand through his dark black hair, "Look, Edward...I'm really sorry...I don't know what came over me. I guess I was shocked...I mean, you kids just got married five months ago...all I could think was it was too soon...too much responsibility..."

I cut him off with some curtness despite my efforts to hold the anger back, "Charlie...Bella and I are ready for this baby. My income alone is enough to support Bella and a child, even you know this. We have already been through a lot together. We are prepared and willing. This baby is what we want."

He stayed silent a few beats before nodding, "I know that now. You two are going to be wonderful...I just hope it's not too late to reconcile with you both."

His eyes left mine and looked toward the front of the gym where his daughter was standing, not knowing her father was with her at that very moment. The song had ended and Bella was now facing the audience; introducing the next song with bright enthusiasm as she absently ran her hands up and down her stomach. Her smile and the sparkle in her eyes could make the entire room fall in love with her. Judging by the grins that washed over the audience as she spoke, she already had them under her spell.

Charlie sighed and smiled sadly, "Gosh, she grew up too fast, but yes, she is ready."

I smiled and nodded, "Charlie, you, Renee, and Deb raised her to be a wonderful woman...and I thank you for that. I'm also giving you my word: I'm going to take care of her and our baby. I am not going anywhere. I also want to assure you that we are ready to face this...together."

He nodded, his brows knitted as he looked at his little girl from a distance, "She looks so beautiful...so much like her mom when she was pregnant..."

"I'll take care of her, Charlie. I give you my word."

"I know."

We looked at her for a few more seconds before she turned around and began the next song. At last, Charlie cleared his throat, "Talk to her for me, please? Tell her...tell her that I miss her and that I'm proud of her."

I nodded, knowing that it was hard for Charlie to express emotion, "I will..."

He nodded and turned around, making his way to the door. I had turned my attention back to the program. Just as I began to relax again, Charlie's voice rung out quietly, "Edward?"

"Yes, Charlie?"

"...you can call me dad, you know."

My lips curled up slightly. We were subtly making peace at last.

"Okay...good night, Dad."

"Good night....son."

--------------------------------------------------------

Part Three: Gives You Hell

BPOV

Three Hours Later

We managed to get the gym pretty much cleaned up and ready for the next morning's P.E. class within two hours; well...Edward, Deb, and Principal Woods got it done. I was forced to rest on the bleachers so I didn't 'strain myself'. Honestly...

Edward parked the Volvo in the garage and killed the ignition. He promptly hopped out of the car and jogged over to my side to open the door and gently help me ease out of the car. I rolled my eyes and laughed. This was absurd! I wasn't even that big yet.

"Edward, I'm okay...really, you all baby me too much. I can still do things on my own."

He sighed heavily before leading us out of the garage's side door; kissing my temple as we walked up the back walkway to our porch, "Bella...cooperate, okay? Just....let us baby you...let _me_ baby you as much as I feel necessary."

I shook my head, "Fine...fine. I can't argue with you...especially when you dazzle the sense out of me."

His laughter filled the breezy night air as he gently lifted me up onto the porch with a smug smile. I rolled my eyes as we made our way to the back door. As I fumbled for my house keys in my purse, Edward looked about the back yard and porch, probably looking for additional weekend projects. After two years of living here, we still spent a lot of time fixing things up.

"Hey...what is this?"

I finally got the door open and reached in to flick on the kitchen light. The light was bright enough to bleed out onto the porch. I looked at Edward and saw that he was holding a fairly big shipping box. I simply shrugged, "I don't know. We didn't order anything, did we?"

"No, I didn't think so...hmmm....no return address...oh! I bet it is from Aunt Norah. She mentioned that she was sending us something in the mail," He followed me inside, box in tow, closing and locking the door behind him. He set the box on the counter as I handed him his pocket knife to aid him in opening it. My feet had begun to ache, so I kicked of the black kitten heels that I was wearing before pulling up a stool to sit next to him as he opened the mystery box. To pass the time, I began to unclasp my garter straps that held my nude stockings in place. He managed to get the box open as I shimmied the last stocking down my leg; letting it crumple to the floor with the other.

"What is it?" I murmured as I watched him slowly pull it out.

"Looks like a gift basket...wow, she went all out," He pulled the white wicker basket all the way out and set it in front of me on the counter. I looked at it in amazement; it was loaded with Peter Rabbit stuff. Receiving blankets, onesies, rattles, a Peter Rabbit plush, booties, a sun bonnet, and a collection of Peter Rabbit story books. The basket was literally overflowing with more stuff buried at the bottom. I slowly began taking items out, looking at them, and setting them to the side.

"How did she know we were doing a Peter Rabbit theme? I didn't think we told anyone..."

Edward shrugged, "I don't know...lucky guess?"

I continued to dig through the items until I reached the bottom.

That's when my breath caught in my throat. My heart began to beat hard and irregularly as I stared down at the last item. No...._no_....oh god, it couldn't...it wasn't....oh no....

I felt my breathing become ragged as I picked up the DVD with trembling hands. My sight began to swim and my eyes began to prickle. I was physically sick to my stomach. I could hear Edward vaguely over my own whimpering. He kept asking what was wrong, but I was too terrified to answer.

Weak from trepidation, I allowed the DVD to slip from my hands and crash to the floor, where its cover faced upward as if it were mocking me from below.

_Barefoot In The Park_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Confused? You might want to revisit OLAS then and see why this is significant! ;-)**

**So, again, thanks for your patience as I worked on this chapter. I have the one-shot ready, but I need to find the time to get it typed and posted. I, hopefully, will get that done soon.**

**Updates:**

**- I'm working on a collaboration story with fellow author AmandaCullen84 titled, ****The Notorious Bella Swan****. We have two chapters up now. If you want to check it out, just visit my profile! :-) We'd like to hear what you all think!**

**- Want to see some of Gosling's nursery stuff? Check out my profile!**

**- I want to ask you all for some feedback on two things. You can submit your answers via PM or review. THESE ARE JUST TENTATIVE IDEAS:**

**1) Would you like to see a story with just OLAS and L&SV outtakes and extras? Maybe with**

**different POVs?**

**2) Some of you seemed to enjoy the C/D dialogue. Would this be something you'd like to see more of in the future either in this story or in a separate story?**

**- If you have questions you would like to ask (it can be anything from background info on the characters or on my future writing projects, etc), I encourage you to ask! :-) I miss answering questions (I used to do a Q/A section in each of my A/Ns for OLAS) and I'd love to see what you all are thinking. I will answer your questions either by PM (by request) or in my A/N.**

_**As always, thank you for the wonderful support and excellent feedback. Continue to review! I enjoy reading your responses!**_


	13. Distant Voices

Chapter Thirteen: Distant Voices

BPOV

I continued to gaze down at the DVD in horror as if would come alive at any moment and attack me. My clammy hands shook violently as I protectively embraced my stomach; hot teardrops slipped from my eyes and splattered against the grain of the hardwood floor below us. I whimpered until I felt my shoulders jerk back and forth; soon realizing it was Edward shaking me frantically.

"Bella? BELLA? Look at me! What is wrong???"

My lips trembled as I looked up at my concerned husband. My ultimate fear has become real...I knew that someday, somehow he would come back...it was only a matter of time. Then, with as much force I could muster, I finally said his name.

"James...."

I let out a sob as the name fell from my lips. It was a name that I had tried desperately to never say or think of in fear that if I said it too often, he would appear. Just like the old Bloody Mary urban legends...except this was no laughing matter or childish dare.

It was really happening to me. He was back.

Edward gave me a quizzical look before reaching down to pick up the DVD to look at it. He deftly unwrapped the cellophane packaging and popped the case open, making me jump. He looked at it briefly and held it forward for me to see: just a black case with a single copy of Barefoot in the Park. No threatening letter or anything incriminating; yet I was still afraid. He closed the DVD and attempted to hand it to me. I instinctively pushed it away hard enough for it to fall out of his grip and clatter to the floor. Edward sighed and shook his head, "Bella, what the hell is wrong with you? It is just a movie!"

I shook my head vehemently, "No! No, Edward, it isn't! Edward...JAMES sent that! He is back! He has come back!"

Edward's once concerned face grew colder and even more frustrated, "Damn it, Bella! Stop this nonsense! I told you Aunt Norah was sending us something in the mail...maybe she thought we'd like to see this movie, BEING that we are newlyweds..."

"What about the baby stuff?! How did she know that we were doing a Peter Rabbit theme for the nursery when no one other than Alice and Jasper know?! Tell me! Edward, he's come bac-"

I jumped as Edward's fist slammed down on the countertop with a hard thud; his eyes cut as he stared at me. "For Christ's sake, Bella! Be fucking reasonable here! If he was back, why wouldn't he just make himself known more aggressively? Why would he send something as insignificant as a fucking Redford and Fonda movie..."

I shivered, tears of hurt and anger, falling from my sore eyes. Why couldn't he just understand? Didn't he remember? Defeated, I shook my head and finally spoke up.

"H-He took me to see that m-movie on our first date...."

He continued to stare at me before reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose, "Bella...it's merely a coincidence..."

I took one step backward away from him...this foreign man that had the physical appearance of my husband, "How? How can something like that...was my rape a coincidence too?"

He groaned and shook his head, "You are being absurd! It's just a movie, not a fucking relic from that....damn it, Bella....you are being so childish...and stubborn...I should have told your father tonight that it was no use talking to you..."

"My father?!" I shook my head, stunned.

"Yeah...he wanted me to talk some sense into you...hmph...impossible...Bella, you have a lot of growing up to do before this baby comes..."

As if watching a movie, my left hand flew up in the air and came in contact with Edward's cheek. Tears were now gushing from my eyes. I shook my head as I glared up at him in shock for just one moment before turning on my heel to make my way up to our loft where we set up a make-shift guest room. As I got ready to climb the ladder, Edward's hand grabbed my wrist frantically. I jerked away and continued to climb upward.

"Bella...please..."

I made it up to the loft and turned to look down at him. His left cheek was red from the slap and I felt a little ashamed. He just didn't understand...for once, he didn't understand. He could never understand the damage James had left behind. Whether he was back or not...I just wanted Edward to understand why I was scared, yet he didn't.

"Please...Edward, just leave me alone..."

I turned my back to him and went over to the bed. I was hurt and terrified: terrified that our first big fight as a married couple would leave us doomed; terrified that Edward was right that I was childish and that I needed to get my act together before Gosling came; terrified that I was an awful with and will also be an awful mother...

But most of all, I was terrified that this was only the beginning and the worse was to come.

--------------------Two Days Later-------------------

Time crept by slowly in the now tense atmosphere of our home. Edward and I haven't spoken to each other since the fight; he would be gone, on his way to work, by the time I woke up in my new sleeping quarters and by the time he came home, I was already in bed asleep.

In short, I was feeling miserable for my behavior. First, I push away my father then I turn on my husband. What was wrong with me? Did being pregnant make me a monster?

Teaching kept my mind from slipping further into a self-loathing state and kept my spirits up. I was beginning to wonder if it really was Aunt Norah that sent that package. I knew that she was pretty vintage in style, so it very well could be a coincidence that she sent those items. Maybe I was overreacting?

My last music class of the day was walking out the door when my cell phone began to ring in my tote bag. I hugged my last student goodbye as she walked out the door before running over to dig through the clutter of my tote. Lipstick, reading glasses, sunglasses, hand lotion, What To Expect book...finally, my cell phone! I hit the green talk button quickly on the fourth ring.

"Hello?" I asked, feeling slightly out of breath from the rush. I heard a familiar chuckle in the background. However, it was not Edward's, as I had hoped.

"Bella? It's Jasper," The thick Southern drawl of his accent confirmed that it was him. I forced a smile in slight disappointment.

"Hey Jazz, what's going on? Hey...wait...why aren't you at work?" I looked at the wall clock and confirmed that it was only three in the afternoon. Normally, Jasper worked till six on weekdays.

His chuckle crackled and popped through the line, "Bella...I was just calling to see if you had time to stop by the hospital to meet your new goddaughter..."

I blinked a couple of times before giggling, "Wait...WAIT...Alice had....Charlotte Jane Whitlock is here?!"

"Yup, all six pounds, nine ounces of her! She arrived this morning at 11:33. I would have called you sooner, darlin', but I knew you were at work..."

I grabbed my bag and my teacher's manuals before turning off the light and scurrying out of the classroom as fast as my pregnant body would allow. For the first time in two days, I was happy and care-free. I was going to meet my god daughter!

"It's fine! Oh my god! I can't believe she is finally here! How is Alice?" I fumbled for the keys to the Volvo as I ran down the front steps of the front entrance. That morning, my truck wouldn't start and that left me with no choice but to take Edward's car. He evidently opted to drive the panhead that morning.

Needless to say, my emotions were in overdrive when I first sat down in the car and could smell the faint smells of his leather jacket, Burberry Brit cologne, and cocoanut shampoo.

I quickly made my way outside and across the threshold toward the second aisle of cars where I had parked at the very end that morning.

"She is doing so good, Bells...she handled labor like a trooper...Charlotte looks just like her mama too...absolutely beautiful...you'll just gush when you see her..." I smiled at the pride that oozed from Jasper's voice.

"I'm almost to the car right n-" I paused in mid sentence and my legs began to slow as I noticed that the back tail light facing me was busted in. Someone must have hit the car pulling out of one of the parking spots.

"Oh no...this can't be happening...not today..." I groaned as I forced myself closer to the car to survey the damage further...

--------------Jasper's Point of View-------------

I was standing outside the hospital nursery looking through the plate glass at my beautiful little daughter as I listened to Bella's steady breathing on the other line as she made her way toward her car. I smiled some at the fact that it took little convincing for her to come to the hospital.

It was Alice's idea to call her and ask her to come see the baby after we both found out from Edward that the couple got in a recent argument that had yet to be resolved. If these two weren't going to make an effort to make up, we were going to do it for them; even if we didn't know the subject of the fight. All we knew was Edward was being moody and the staff at Forks Hospital were getting sick of it quickly.

A short silence had ended in our phone conversation when Bella's soft sigh had broken through the airwaves, "Oh no...this can't be happening...not today..."

I turned my attention back to the phone conversation and slowly pulled myself away from the nursery window. What was going on? "Bells...is everything okay?"

A few seconds of silence passed. All I could hear on her end was the crunching of gravel underneath her shoes. Then, without warning, I heard a sharp gasp escape Bella's lips followed by inaudible mumbling...

Followed by a blood curdling scream; Bella's scream...

"Bella?! BELLA?! ANSWER ME! WHA-" Before I could get the words out, her end went dead.

"Shit!" I cursed as I slammed my flip phone closed and began to frantically run through the second floor of the hospital toward the pediatrics department. Something was horribly wrong with Bella. As I ran, I dialed Emmett's extension at the police department. The phone rang two times until a gruff voice came over the line. By that point I was through the doors and past the pediatrics nurse's station on my way to Edward's office.

"Emmett! You got to get over to the elementary school right now...It's Bella! Something is wrong with Bella!"

**A/N: I know, it's short...but I hope that it's okay. I'd hate for it to be disappointing...if it is, just let me know. I won't get offended. It took a couple of days to lay it out and figure where I was going with it. I think I'm back on track with my plans though.**

**Let me know what you all think, and as always, thank you for your reviews and PMs. They are extremely helpful and motivating. Keep it up! Also, if you want to vote for OLAS in the Indie Twific Awards, ****Go to h t t p: / / t h e i n d i e t w i f i c a w a r d s DOT c o m and cast your vote! Here is the schedule according to the website:**

List of nominated fics posted: 7/1  
First round of voting: 7/8 to 7/12  
Short list of Final Nominations: 7/14  
Final voting: 7/22 to 7/26  
Winners announced: 7/28

**Thanks again and look for the next update that is going to be posted either tomorrow or Tuesday (I promise a million times over...I know, I've been slacking lately...still in training at work).**

**Love, Toxic**


	14. Another Heart Calls

Chapter Fourteen: Another Heart Calls

Edward's POV

"Yes, Aunt Norah...yeah...I'm fine, honest!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose as I leaned back in the office chair; tired Converse encased feet resting on the ledge of my oak desk. Normally, I was never this lax on the dress code, but I found that working nearly twelve hours in a pair of stiff black Calvin Klein dress shoes could be a bit excruciating.

Besides, the pediatrics' ward was slow and steady today. No one would notice.

I looked down at my watch once more as Aunt Norah prattled on about my distant attitude today. She could sense the tension in my voice; in my sighs and the deafening silence in between. She was ruthless and damned persistent. I groaned as she let out an irritable groan; it was _the _groan. The groan I would receive every time I broke curfew during one of summer visits or when I were forced to do some sort of grueling chore. I rolled my eyes as I reclined back in the chair, waiting for her to lash out at any moment for being a secretive bastard.

Long pause...

Another long pause...

And yet another lon-

"Edward Anthony Cullen...pardon your auntie's demeanor...but what the hell is your damn problem today? You would think you were the one with swollen feet and pregnant..."

I smirked in reluctance, "You are half right, you know..."

_The _groan returned with a hint more of vexation laced throughout it.

"Edward, I am being serious. You are really on that high horse of yours today. Now, come on, I know you...damn it, I wiped your tushie for you when you were just a wee..."

I grimaced at the word 'tushie' and began to shush my stir crazy aunt; wanting desperately for her to spare me the gory details of my infancy. "Fine, fine! Bella and I got in a fight two days ago. There? Happy?"

A few silent beats murmured through our connected phone lines as I waited for her to respond.

"Well, what happened?"

I sighed heavily, assessing the verbiage that would best explain our first 'real' argument as husband and wife. Giving up, I finally shook my head in frustration; my bronze locks scattering across my forehead and into my eyes, "It was over the gift basket..."

"What gift basket?"

I groaned, "Come on, Aunt N...the gift basket you sent us...the Peter Rabbit gift basket with the _Barefoot in the Park_ DVD in it..."

Silence slipped through the phone waves once more until Aunt Norah cleared her throat, "Edward...I did not send you that. In fact, I just sent out your package today and all I really got you guys was some clothing for the baby..."

I felt my heart beating wildly in my chest as it all slowly sunk in...my hands began to get clammy and shaky as a flash of ice cold shock went through my body as if I was getting dumped into a vat of ice cold water.

Fuck...what if Bel-

The door of my office flew open just before I could continue my thought. I looked up with trepidation to see a frantic Jasper; his icy blue eyes big with fear and his lips set in a shocking straight line. I tried to find the words...tried to find the will to ask him what was wrong. He beat me to it though in a matter of seconds...

"Bella....Edward, something is wrong with Bella..."

--------------------------------------------------

BPOV

The flashing of red and white lights from the three police cruisers reflected portentously in the water that had collected in the potholes of the teacher parking lot; the constant flashes of light splashed across the broken glass scattered around the car...Edward's car...causing the specks to twinkle innocently as cameras clicked in rhythm of the clapping soles of the police officers shoes.

I shivered as Deb, who had come running out to the parking lot when she heard the sound of approaching sirens, wrapped her beige trench coat around me in effort to keep me warm. She kept her arm wrapped around me protectively as we both looked toward Edward's car where my father, Emmett, and Officer Yorkie surveyed for evidence of any kind: a strand of hair, a scrap of fabric, a drop of blood...anything that could target the culprit.

A tear rolled down my wind burnt cheek as I allowed my eyes to re-assess the damage. All the Volvo's windows were busted in along with the grill, headlights, and taillights. The body of the car was dented and battered; the once glossy silver finish keyed beyond recognition. Not mere scratches, but words etched into its body: 'Bitch', 'Whore', 'Cunt'...

But the worst...the scariest thing imaginable: etched into the hood of the car, the damning words that echoed in my mind for several years: "God can't protect you now." Then, if that wasn't terrifying and painful enough, there, right above the threat rested a relic of my past.

The chain of weathered silver was ripped in half and the ivory pearls that were set solidly in place on the chain were either chipped, cracked, or shattered into dust completely. The small, plain cross that hung modestly from the middle of the chain was warped and bent crudely.

My mother's rosary.

I remembered the day she gave it to me: a vivid memory that wasn't washed away with the rain that pounded the hospital windows of her room that day. I was still so young...still so desperate and in need of my mother's love. I was not ready to lose her, but she only got worse with time. Her once beautiful brown tresses laid limp and dull against her bony shoulders and hollowed pale cheeks. Her chest rose and fell in short gasps as she looked at me with such sadness. Weakly, she reached for my small hands; slipping the rosary beads that she had clung to for the those two long weeks into my hands. My eyes prickled with tears of anguish as she smiled feebly at me.

_"Bella...keep this close to your heart...I will...protect....you.....God....he will protect....you..."_

She died the next day when her heart went into cardiac arrest.

I kept that rosary around my neck; tucked under my blouses where it was close to my heart. I never took it off in fear that I'd lose not only the memory of my mother...but the protection she had promised me that day in the hospital.

James knew the story behind the rosary. He was the only person that did...I never told Dad or Deb merely because it was such a sacred thing to me. I only told him...

And he used my dead mother's words against me that night...I squeezed my eyes closed and covered my mouth to dull the sobs as the memories began to flood into my mind...

_The opal white buttons of my button down blouse popped off and clattered against the hardwood floor and surrounding walls as he tore through my clothing. Each cry...each scream...each plea....silenced with the hard clout of his hand against my swollen cheeks and temples. I could feel and taste the blood that slid from an open cut on my lip as it crept down the corner of my mouth and through the crevices of my teeth. My body shook like the tremors of a raging ocean as he forced me back against the mattress after successfully cutting my bra apart with his Swiss Army knife; its cold blade sliding up and down the valley of my breasts. Frantic, I began to whimper._

_"P-Pplease.....ple-oh-god-pleassse...n-n-no..." I shook and cried in terror, reaching up to clutch the cross that rested against my quivering stomach. _

_"P-p-p-please....God.......mom....God...p-pleas-...plea---se...protect me....."_

_James looked at me, amused by my despair. He leaned forward as he slid the blade of the knife under the rosary chain that rested right next to my left nipple. Acidly, he spat out, "God? GOD!?! Bella...God isn't going to do shit for you! He fucking let your bitch of a mother die, right? HUH?! Are you THAT fucking dense?!" _

_Swiftly, the hand that held the knife jerked upward; slicing the rosary in half. I sobbed uncontrollably as I felt all my hopes die accompanying the aching pain of my mother's memory ignited all over again. As my cries began to get louder, James' anger began to grow. Within seconds, I felt the cool blade of the knife flush against my throat. His eyes glared down at me as he moved his other hand down my body to push my panties aside. I trembled in fear as I watched him sneer down at me. Slowly, he leaned forward, whispering huskily into my ear as he drove three stiff fingers into my core; scratching roughly at my barrier:_

_"God can't protect you now."_

I shivered once more as a cool gust of wind pressed against me. My eyes remained tightly sealed until the velvety voice that I've been wanting to hear for the past two days broke through my father's orders to the other officers and detectives on duty.

"BELLA?! BELLA!!!"

Swiftly, my eyelids fluttered open, unleashing a fresh trail of salty tears that burned my skin. I scanned the crowd until my eyes caught a glimpse of bronze silk tresses blowing riotously in the wind.

"BELLA?!"

Arguments aside, I pushed myself up on my feet and out of Deb's protective grip and ran through the crowd. My sob echoed through my ears as his voice became closer and closer. I couldn't contain the pain anymore and all I wanted at that moment was him. I no longer cared what had happened between us. None of it mattered anymore as his name fell from my trembling lips, "EDWARD!"

His frantic jade green eyes met mine from a few feet away. It didn't take long for him to push his way through the crowds and the Port Angeles police that came to assist my father's team. He was almost to me when one of the P.A. officers jerked him back roughly by the neck of his black wool overcoat.

"Sir! This is an official crime scene! I must ask you to leave..."

Edward, already frantic and near tears, tried to jerk out of the officer's grip. "THAT IS MY WIFE, GODDAMN IT! LET ME PASS!"

Before the officer had the chance to fight him off, Emmett ran over and pushed the men apart.

"Officer Aro! Let Mr. Cullen pass to see his wife!" Emmett's order was firm and full of anger as he pushed the officer hard in the chest.

Edward gratefully moved past Emmett and Officer Aro and continued to run to me. Tears slid down his face as he finally reached me; scooping me frenetically into his trembling arms. I sobbed into his chest, not caring if I stained his fresh white shirt with my mascara, blush, or lipstick. My hands slid up his chest and clutched to the lapels of his coat as his hands rested against my hips; pulling me close to his body that shook with his own sobs of anguish.

"Oh E-Edward...I...I....Iam...so...sorry...o-h...god...w-w-hat...kind of dan----ger have I...gotten y-you into...?" I cried out into his chest.

His grip became tighter as he began to drop anxious kisses on top of my head, "You were right...I didn't want you to be...I wanted to..."

I felt him bury his face into the flow of hair that collected on the right side of my neck; his gasps for breath warmed my cool skin as his salty tears moistened my hair and exposed collar bone. Mournfully, he let out weak sob full of regret and fear.

"I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry that I failed you, love..."

**Author's Note: I know, another short chapter, I'm still pretty busy at work, so please bear with me. The next chapter may take a few days to write and I must warn you, it may be graphic. If so, I will post an A/N before the chapter starts so everyone is aware. It's definitely not going to be an easy one to write.**

**A big thank you to my beta, AmandaCullen84 and to everyone who has continued to read, review, and recommend this story! You all are amazing! Also, a big thank you to everyone who has nominated and/or voted for Our Lips Are Sealed as best ALT/AH in the Indie Twifics! Voting ends tonight at midnight eastern!**

**Look for an update soon. I'm hoping to work on it Saturday night!**

**Thanks and continue to review! I'm interested in seeing what you all think so far!**

**-Toxic**


	15. Teaser!

Author's Note:

Okay, I know I have been terrible at updating lately. Real life has been kind of chaotic (doing three people's work at the office is not that easy) and I've really haven't had a large amount of time to write.

However...

I do have some teasers for you all till my next update, which I'm hoping to do (seriously, I mean this) on Saturday. LASV is definitely my top priority update, but in the meantime, you can enjoy some teasers for the OLAS series as well as a new teaser for The Notorious Bella Swan, co-written with AmandaCullen84.

To view the teasers, read my ramblings (consisting of rants, inspirations, and future story projects), please visit my new blog, Her Lips Aren't Sealed. The address is:

h t t p : / / h e r l i p s a r e n t s e a l e d .w o r d p r e s s . c o m /

Be sure to leave your comments or feedback over there or on F.F. :-) Comments inspire me!

Thanks for all your patience. Hopefully I haven't lost you all...

Hugs, -Toxic


	16. Comfort Betrays

Chapter Fifteen: Comfort Betrays

BPOV

Distant police sirens and the prattle of ringing desks phones filled the Forks Police Department and the numb corners of my mind as I sat across from my father's desk; littered with memos from other officers, photos of Deb, Renee, Edward, and I, and one battered manila folder from the cold case archive that is located in the musty basement.

On the exposed tab, in my father's hurried scrawl: _Abbott, James October 21, 2001_.

I shivered involuntarily and pulled Edward's black wool overcoat tighter around me; barely covering my protruding belly. Edward's hand gripped mine protectively as his eyes averted from my uneasy demeanor and back over to Emmett's hand that furiously took notes on a small notepad. My father stared down angrily at the photograph of today's scene. He had taken pictures of the entire crime scene before giving authorization to tow the battered body of Edward's Volvo to the wreckage grounds at the edge of town. I watched as he absently traced the fragmented beads of my mother's rosary that were now sealed in a plastic evidence bag. I could see the pain and disgust clearly on his weathered face. At that moment, it was easy to forget why we were fighting in the first place.

"Bella? Bella?" Emmett's voice broke through my thoughts. I closed my eyes and let out a tired sigh in an effort to prove that I was listening to some degree. A deep sigh from Emmett echoed my own before continuing, "Bella, I am going to type a formal report and I will need you to approve it. If anything else happens, I don't care how lame the incident may be in your opinion, you and Edward are to report it. I will be making nightly drive bys around your neighborhood too. As always, my cell phone is on and you two are to call me if anything should go wrong. Got it?"

"Got it, Em. Thanks..." Edward's voice filled the small office with hints of sadness and regret. I cautiously stroked his knuckles in a mere effort to calm him; to ease this torture and pain that this was bringing him. A tear slid down my burning cheek once more as I thought about today and the last few days. How could I have brought Edward into this madness? What could happen to him if James was truly back? More tears began to slide down my cheeks as I faced all my fears head on.

"Baby...it's going to be okay..." I felt Edward's arms embrace me; pulling me as close as possible to his warm body. I allowed the sobs to rack my sore, exhausted body until I heard footsteps clapping lightly against the linoleum. Soon, Edward's embrace was gone, but replaced with a familiar pair of arms. The smell of Old Spice and clove chewing gum replaced the smell of Edward's Prada.

I peeked through my wet lashes to see that the person that was holding me was my father. More tears began to pour as I fell more into his embrace; like I would when I scraped my knee or when we found out my mother was dying. I responded to him for the first time in weeks by wrapping my arms around his shoulders just like I did when I was a scared little girl.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm here. Nothing is going to happen to you or Edward and the baby...I promise," Dad's voice murmured lightly in my ear. His big hands rubbed soothing circles into the middle of my back.

I hiccupped and simply nodded; too distraught to respond with what I was really thinking. How could he be so sure? James escaped before...he could easily hurt any one of us and get away with it again. Finally, I was able to take a breath and whisper out the only thing I was yearning for that moment.

"Daddy...I'm so tired...I wanna go home..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Since Edward's car was no longer in commission, my father drove us home. The drive was quiet and uncomfortably long. All I wanted was to be at home; with the doors and windows locked and dead bolted. I wanted nothing more than to be held in Edward's arms...safe and worry free.

After doing a thorough search of our home, my father met us back in the kitchen where we stood until he informed us the coast was cleared; once he returned, he came over to me and kissed my forehead as he patted my stomach gently. He sighed heavily as slowly pulled away; a slight indication of worry was written on his face. Eventually, he forced a small smile in a failed effort to keep me from worrying any further.

"My cell phone will be on all night. You are to call me for anything, is that clear? Even if you are craving pickles and pumpkin ice cream, got it?"

I nodded and forced a weak laugh. God, it was so hard to laugh right now; when you are so afraid that it is only a matter of time before something dreadful happens. Dad sighed heavily before squeezing me once more, "Bells...we'll get him...I swear."

I hugged him tightly in response. I was just too tired to speak or, frankly, to care. Dad finally let me go and left after saying goodbye to Edward that had remained silent beside me. We both remained silent long after the purr of the cruiser's engine grew faint into the night.

Finally, without warning, Edward pulled my body close to his; my belly pressing against his own causing small movements from Gosling. Shock from the instant connection coursed through my body until I felt him burrow his warm, wet face into the crook of my neck. He had started to cry again...

"Edward...I'm so sorry....I'm so, so, so sorry...I'm putting you and our baby...in so much danger..." I whimpered quietly as my hands snaked up from his shoulders and into his copper locks.

He pulled away from me some and stared down at me with such volumes of emotion: pain, torment, confusion, and what appeared to be veneration. Before I could say anymore, he gently pressed his warm fingertips to my lips.

"Shh...Bella...just...let me love you right now...not touching you these last few days was...torture...let me love you."

With a gentle haste, Edward took off his overcoat off my shivering body and slowly began to pull my black maternity blouse over my head. He pushed me back against the counter top. Gently, began kissing the swell of my breasts that spilled out over the cup of my black lacey bra as he began to unbutton the front of my trousers. Once the zipper and button were released, I met his warm green eyes. His eyes remained locked with my own as his hand slowly slipped into my panties and began to gently part my slit.

-------------L'amante ha disprezzato's POV----------

Her lips parted into a small 'O' and her eyes slipped closed; immersed in absolute pleasure as _he_ touched her.

I have been watching outside this living room window hidden by shrubs ever since the police cruiser drove away and out of sight. Watching that fucker cry like a bitch as that useless slut watched. It disgusted me; watching him finger fuck that fat, pregnant whore against the kitchen counter. Their moans and gasps of angst and pleasure muffled by the house's walls.

I fingered the sharp, silver blade of the knife I was holding in my hands. How desperately I wanted to bust the window pane out...how badly I wanted to surprise them; to see the terror in their doe-like eyes as I came closer to their now naked bodies. I wanted to surprise that fucker as in mid-thrust...then there was her...

I would make him watch as I tortured that slut to death. I would be slow and calculating: tying her naked, trembling body up against the ladder that led up to the loft. I would make fucking sure he watched me as I violated her; made her cry in anguish. Then I would slowly stab her...only in the places that I knew wouldn't cause her to die right away. I wanted her to feel the pain...to slowly feel death overcome her. I wanted to watch her bleed and writhe weakly against the restraints of the rope...then, when it was all said in down, I'd kill him too.

My fingertips trembled against the blade of the knife; hesitating for a split second before I finally made up my mind. Slowly, I reached back down toward the lush grass underneath me. I allowed my fingers to wrap my fingers around the forgotten brick that I found out by the shed earlier that evening. As I began to lift it from the ground and into the air, a familiar voice purred lightly in my ear.

"Soon...now is not the time..."

**A/N: Finally I update! I'm sorry for the delay. Real life is getting the best of me right now plus I had a HORRIBLE case of writer's block. I'm finally back on track now! Hope you enjoyed the update! Now, since I am back in the game, start looking forward to more new updates! I'm hoping to start my next chapter tomorrow and have it posted by the end of the week, if not sooner.**

**Big thanks to all of you that continue to review and push me to continue this story! Special thanks to Mom2KandG and AmandaCullen84 for just being awesome! :-)**

**Please review and let me know what you think! **


	17. 4 AM Conversations

Chapter Sixteen: Four A.M. Conversations

The grandfather clock down the hall from the living room chimed four times in the calm darkness that encased our house; drowning out the rustling of the trees outside and the murmurs of our steady breaths.

Since we arrived home from the station, we had not spoken to one another; just made love with breaks of silence in between. Each second accompanying a caress or look of love...and fear. It seemed like every sigh, every kiss or every touch was more precious than the last. Every movement gentle, yet frantic and full of desperation all at the same time; as if the world that we have built together would come crashing down around us without warning.

A impending despondency filled the living room and my heart as the hours ticked by. I couldn't shake the fear and very despair I felt as I thought about the threat that James Abbot had expressed. It was as if our time was running out; our hours or minutes numbered.

As if this night of lovemaking would be our last rite of passage as husband and wife.

I laid on the plush shag carpet in our living room beside Edward; my bare back flush against his warm chest, my eyes staring forward into the dying embers of the fire in the hearth. My images of the last four days flickered on and off in my mind as I thought everything over once more: the basket, the fight with Edward, the loneliness and the silence that followed the fight, the car, the words, my mother's rosary...

Then the frenetic expression on Edward's face as he rushed and fought through a sea of police officers, detectives, and on-lookers.

I closed my eyes tightly to hold back a fresh release of tears as the thoughts and threats flew into all the empty corners of my mind; as Gosling's body moved once more against the palm of Edward's hand that still held vigil against my stomach. A warm, moist breath with hints of mint lapped lightly through my hair and against the nape of my neck causing me to release a quiet, but noticeable sob. Edward's thumb gently rubbed my stomach as his lips moved from the crown of my head to my exposed ear. My tears had prickled their way from between my intertwined lashes and slowly trailed down my already tearstained face. His lips continued to kiss lightly at the shell of my ear before another light breath of air tickled my skin.

"Bella, please talk to me. Please...I don't think I can stand this silence any longer..."

I whimpered and shook my head in reluctance, "Please, Edward...please don't..."

"Don't what? Don't be concerned? Don't worry even though my wife and our unborn child may be in danger?" His voice raised slightly; more so in frustration rather than anger. I shook my head once more before rolling over onto my other side to face him. His facial expression was evident even in the dim atmosphere: pain, confusion, fear...a perfect match of my own.

"Edward, please...please stop...I messed things up...I messed everything up..." The words just tumbled out from my trembling lips even though I fought to keep them all inside the comforts of my mind. I didn't want him to worry further. I didn't want him to question our marriage if he wasn't already doing so already. My hand neared my face as I prepared to take cover; to conceal the shame that I was feeling. I knew I was too easy to read.

Yet something stopped me from covering my face...Edward's hand gently gripping my wrist, "Don't hide from me. You don't have to hide from me anymore, Bella. This thing...this terrible thing that happened to you...I only know the bits and pieces...but I do know that you are not at fault...you did _nothing_ wrong. You_ don't_ deserve this..."

"Edward...please stop it...I'm putting you and the baby in such a dangerous situ..."

His eyes narrowed slightly as I began to blubber, "Bella...listen to me, damn it! This...._fuck, baby_..._none_ of this is your fault! You couldn't prevent this...I don't think anyone could...you are not to blame and you are worth _everything_. I refuse..._refuse_...to allow you to go on thinking you aren't worthy of my companionship. I regret nothing. I love you and I'm not going anywhere. If anything, I should be the one begging for your forgiveness...after that horrible fight...you knew..._you fucking knew, Bella..._you knew he was back and I blew you off. I didn't protect you from that creep..."

"STOP IT!" I cried out in agony. I looked at him pleadingly as I watched his brows furrow with concern. "Please Edward," my hand gently caressed the middle of his chest, "please....stop...and just listen...I can't keep it all a secret any longer..."

Carefully, I inched up in a sitting position on the floor; my back against the cool fabric of the sofa behind us. I didn't cover my naked body as I forced myself back into the dark past...back to October 21, 2001.

"I never wanted to tell you everything, Edward. I didn't want to tell you...but now I have to..."

_***Flashback***October 21, 2001***_

_James and I had just returned from seeing the Drama Club's production of "Barefoot in the Park"; we had seen the Fonda and Redford screenplay at the drive-in when we first started dating. I thought it'd be fun...I thought it would take our minds off the recent arguments and the ongoing tension that was slowly progressing as time went on._

_His bedroom was cold and the apartment, as a whole, was silent. His roommate was out of town for the weekend. I had been tempted to go home early, but Dad and Deb were at the annual Police Department Ball and Awards Ceremony in Seattle. I didn't want to be alone at the house; located on a dead stretch of street. I truly thought being with James would be the safer option._

_"Are you cold?" James asked as he led me over to his bed to sit. I watched as he took off his college letterman jacket and tossed it into his desk chair before flicking on his bedside lamp. I sighed slightly and smiled, "Nah, I'm fine...that was a great adaption of 'Barefoot', wasn't it? That girl...the redhead...she did a great job at playing Fonda's role, didn't she?_

_James grunted lightly as he shrugged, "S'pose. Honestly, Bella, I didn't pay enough attention to notice her acting." His charcoal gray eyes adverted their gaze from a stack of mail on his night table and back to me. I watched with some trepidation as he gazed up and down my body; stopping every so often at breasts. I shifted uncomfortably before scooting over slightly and patting the spot next me. He took the hint and sat down next to me with a light thump._

_"I haven't seen her around the campus before...surely you met her if she's in the Drama Club...I mean, you do tech work on a lot of the productions..."_

_He shrugged and gently rested his hand on my bare knee, rubbing it gently. Fuck...why did I wear that skirt. I watched his hand nervously, only paying attention to the last part of what he was saying._

_"...some new girl from the East coast or something...transferred here for the spring journalism classes...but enough about her...let's talk about us..."_

_His hand that was once massaging my knee was now moving up my inner thigh. I groaned lightly and gently pushed it back down my leg, "Come on J, we've talked about this...I'm not ready..."_

_He growled lightly as he leaned in to kiss my neck, "Come on, B! Doesn't the Chief's daughter ever want to get a little dirty?" His hand departed my leg and quickly made its way up my right breast, squeezing it hard. I winced and swatted roughly at his hand. _

_"I said no! James, please, cut it out and take me home." _

_My demands went ignored as his fingers began to briskly unbutton my blouse. Frantic, I reached up and slapped him as hard as I could across his face, "NO! STOP IT, JAMES!"_

_Then...without any warning...I felt his fist connect with my left eye...the ruby of his class ring cutting just below the arch of my brow. I could smell copper...blood....I felt the warmth of it slip down my eyelid. Red...all I could see was red...and all I could feel was his hands rip at my top and skirt. He kept screaming that I asked for this and I was going to get it whether I wanted it or not._

_Then, if I wasn't scared enough, I felt the coolness of metal slide underneath my the middle of my bra...the bra ripping then my mother's rosary beads cutting in half...then his words...._

_God couldn't help me now..._

****************

I shuddered as I finished recounting that night; briefly going through how he raped me over and over until the wee hours of the morning...the worst part to tell Edward about was when James used the gun...telling me that all he had to do was pull the trigger if I didn't stop crying and screaming for him to stop. I was too tired and too afraid to stop him. He took so much away from me that night: my pride, my virtue, my ability to stand up for myself...everything was gone within minutes.

"T-The boys from the nearby reservation found me in the grassland of La Push Beach...naked and wrapped up like a dead body in a bloody white sheet. Dad got the call on his CB that night after dropping Deb off from their date...after that night....he t-t-tried to find him...he stayed overnight at the station all the time...leaving me to stay over with Deb...by the time I was found at the beach...h-he was gone...his car, his things, everything...he just t-took off."

Edward's eyes were glassy from the tears, but also cut into an angry gaze. He stared forward as he pulled me closer to him, almost protectively, "My god, they never caught him....he's been out there...all this fucking time..."

"Now...don't you see? I put you in the worst danger imaginable...he is back, Edward...he is back...and like he promised...he is going to kill me for telling..."

My sobs, once again, filled the room and drowned out all the comforting words Edward was saying as he pulled me closer to him. The realization hit me hard: I could die. He could kill me. He told me that if I said anything to anyone...he would finish me off...he would finish me off and anyone else that might stand in his way.

Hesitantly, I reached down to cradle me belly as Gosling kicked once more. I couldn't let him take Edward away...I couldn't let him hurt Gosling...no...no...

He could have me...he could _take_ me...but not them.

The clock in the hall chimed five times; announcing the dawn and a brand new day...

...a day that could be my very last.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note- Yes...I am not that good at keeping promises...lol, bear with me. I'm in the middle of transferring offices at my job and I'm taking on a million responsibilities. So, I'm not going to make any more promises on updates, just goals. My GOAL is another chapter this week. Hopefully that will be kept. The plot is getting thicker and we are inching towards the end of the story. **

**Next chapter: perhaps a visit to Alice and Baby Charlotte? Perhaps some more nail biting drama? We shall see!**

**Tell me what you all think...I'm worried that it isn't that great...so be honest.**

**Thanks for reading...oh, and this chapter is dedicated to Pearl, mom2kandg, and AmandaCullen84. Thanks for the support ladies! :-)**


End file.
